The deal that went wrong
by naleysocute23
Summary: "...the deal is off, so stay the hell away from Elena." "So you want history to repeat?" "You know I don't." "Then get what I want then kill the Salvatore brothers and she'll bring your grandma back." Bamon! TVDXCovenant... for awhile
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I really shouldn't start but seriously no TVD is affecting me... I took it all out on my vidding skills now it's my writing. Hope I don't disappoint as this is my first Bamon fic! Seriously I have read some amazing Bamon fic!**

**So it will sort of go with the tv. It takes place after Elena meet Isobel. SO that's 1x21 oh excuse minor language I kind of wanted to make Bonnie a toughie (like she is) and I know she did wrong but I kind of like badass Bonnie and seriously her Grams died. I let the girl drown in her anger and downs for awhile...and her Grams as I quote "I protect my own" so Bonnie was doing that as in the people of Mystic Falls. Enough of my rambling here is chapter one :)**

**Disclamer: So I own nothing...all to LJ. Smith, the writers and CW. Don't own Ian or Paul *pout*...just own the story idea**

* * *

**Chapter One: Isobel**

"Did you have to be so cold to her, Isobel?" Bonnie said leaning against her car as the older woman walked towards her.

"Oh and you aren't? You are not even a friend to her" Isobel challenged Bonnie as they stood at the back of Mystic Grill parking lot

She gritted her teeth glaring at the vampire as Isobel said uncaringly "Is this why you called me Bonnie? Just to whine about my motherly ways?"

"No. I called to say the deal is off, so stay the hell away from Elena" Bonnie said straight to the point as the woman shook her head

"So you want history to repeat?"

Bonnie sighed tiredly "You know I don't"

Isobel nodded and in a blink of an eye she was choking Bonnie "Then get what I want then kill the Salvatore brothers and she'll bring your grandma back"

Grasping for air Bonnie focused her power to the vampire, soon she felt Isobel's grip around her neck loosen and growl in pain holding her head in pain. Bonnie stood up straighter and watched Isobel cower in pain as Bonnie bent down to her level

"You may say I'm not as powerful as Emily but I'm getting there. My grandma is dead I understand that now. You and Katherine can't bring her back or I would have done that long ago. Now I'm not going to say this again; the deal is off and stay the hell away from Elena...bitch"

Isobel took a deep breath of air as the excruciating pain in her head was gone as she looked up to Bonnie and said threateningly "You're going to regret this Bennet. All you had to do was kill the brothers now many are going to get hurt and the blood will be on your hands"

Bonnie paused before opening her car "Not unless I stop you"

"Then why don't you kill me" Isobel challenged the witch

"Because I'm not a monster and you're Elena's mother"

"You're going to regret this" she said as Bonnie said nothing and got into her car and drove off as Isobel pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number

"Her powers are stronger than we suspected" she spoke as she heard a flutter of a crow's wing take fly away

_

* * *

_

_*The next day*_

Bonnie sighed as she stood in front of the Gilbert's house. No matter how much she hated the Salvatore brothers she still loved her best friend but she couldn't bring herself to be near her. She noticed Elena got more closer to them espescially him...Damon Salvatore. Elena didn't have to admit it but Bonnie could see how much her best friend cared for Damon and now she was swimming in a dangerous territory having love for both brothers.

Brushing aside her thoughts Bonnie pressed the doorbell

Seconds past and the door opened to reveal her friend

"Hi" Bonnie noticed the bags under Elena's eyes causing guilt into Bonnie's heart that she wasn't there for her last night only to walk out when she needed her.

"Hey...I couldn't sleep last night. You're obviously upset about something and I just walked away it's not me that can't be us. You're my friend Elena if you need me I'm here for you...and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday" she paused biting her bottom lip awaiting Elena's response

Elena simply said "I met my birth mother.."

Bonnie nodded remembering her conversation with Isobel last night swallowing the guilt she asked "Oh...was it..." unable to continue as the tears filled Elena's eyes as anger surged inside Bonnie towards Isobel

"Are you okay?" she asked Elena in concern

Elena shrugged her shoulders unsure as Bonnie pulled her best friend into a hug and let her cry into her shoulders. Bonnie walked further into the house for the explanation of Isobel while thinking

_'What am I getting into?'_

* * *

Bonnie looked through Emily's spell book in the empty chemistry lab until opening of the door surprised her. She turned around in shock but calmed seeing Elena enter pulling a tight smile

"Hey" Bonnie said as Elena shut the door making her way to her friend

"Thanks for meeting me...I wanted you to see this" Bonnie explained as Elena's eyes fell to the spell book

"Is that Emily's spell book?" she asked as Bonnie nodded in confirmation

"I've been going through it since Grams died" Elena nodded as the touchy subject of Grams brought awkwardness between the two. Cutting the tension Bonnie said

"Check this out" pointing to the page to Elena. It was a page written about the vampire compass.

"It's the vampire compass" Elena frowned in confusion looking to Bonnie who nodded and explained what was written in the book

"According to Emily, Johnathon Gilbert never actually succeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic...compass....rings...and the mystery device you told me about" Bonnie explained through the pages and lastly pointing to the page of the mystery device

Elena nodded "Yeah, yeah that's it. Well part of it, Damon only has the one piece"

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine, but she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Johnathon Gilbert believe he actually invented these devices"

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asked turning the pages to be confused by the strange writings. Bonnie bent down to read the writings only to lean back confused asking

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

Elena straightened up "Yeah I'm sure why?"

Bonnie now even more confused on why they wanted this device explaining to Elena "This is a weapon...against vampires"

* * *

_*Unknown house*_

"You won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear" Damon said teasingly as the manipulated girl chuckled easily to their strip poker game. He stood up shirtless unzipping his pants

He paused once the female voice spoke "Now it is just one blast from the past after another"

"No no no" Isobel said walking further into her house motioning to Damon who was zipping his pants up

"Hmm" Damon smirked as Isobel looked to her girl telling her to go. The strange girl stood up in bra and panties as Damon looked to her

"Hmm" waving a small wave goodbye as the girl walked away past Isobel

"It's good to see you Isobel" he said putting on his shirt as Isobel leaned against her wall

"I was just having fun with your naughty little minion" he explained

"Hmm" she replied not really caring as she asked

"How did you find me?" instantly Damon sped towards her leaning his arm against the wall leaning close to her face

"Searched all the neighborhood been done foreclosure and found the most expensive one"

Isobel smiled a little at his search "Ahh I should've known. You were the one that taught me that"

This caused Damon to smirk pleased "Hmm hm"

Isobel looked up to Damon asking seriously "What are you really doing here?"

"Well you caused quite a stir. You blew into town saw everyone except me so it made me a little hurt" he said in his sarcastic tone. Playing along Isobel pulled him into a hug

"Aww I'm so sorry" then in one quick reflex grabbed the back of his head pulling it back

"Did you bring the device?" she asked as Damon chuckled and got out of her grasp in vampire speed standing behind her as she walked ahead of him

"Ow" he said causing her to chuckle as he took a deep breath. She turned to face him

"What are you doing with Johnathon Gilbert?"

Brushing a strand of her hair back she explained "We dated a few times when we were young...he was a little in love with me"

Damon step towards her "I'm sure one of the many. Now this little invention what do you want with it?"

"Oh me personally...I don't want anything with that I'm just doing what I'm told" she explained as Damon followed now caressing her chin

"You know Damon we're on the same side" this cause Damon to scoff

"Oh yeah? And who's side is that?"

"Katherine's" Damon looked to Isobel a little shocked dropping his hold as Isobel placed her hands on the of his face as he looked down to her

"She wants Johnathon Gilbert to have the device, and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants" Isobel explained wrapping her arms around his neck but Damon pulled away from her asking

"Why you doing the dirty work?"

"Don't kill the messenger we both know you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants"

He scoffed again "Pfft so do I" he established as Isobel smiled unconvinced

"Oh really Damon? You do?" ready to hit him he grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him as their faces were inches close she asked

"What should we do now?"

Both chuckling lowly before their lips met she whispers "Oh yeah memory serves"

Slowly they kissed as Isobel pushed Damon to the couch as they passionately made out but was cut short as he pushed her and pinned her to the floor his hands tightly around her neck he said meanancingly

"Now that I have your attention, now listen up. You do not come into my town and threaten people I care about. Going after Bonnie and Elena; bad move! You leave them alone or I will rip you to bits, because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message.

He grabbed her and banged her head against the ground as she whimpered in pain as he continued his threat "Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself"

Getting off her he left but heard Isobel whisper "Interesting"

* * *

_*Salvatore Manor*_

She didn't want to be here. Why did she meet up with Stefan about this damn mystery device...why was she involved with this mess oh yeah because her best friend is dating a vampire and the fact her best friend looks like the very same vampire that was responsible for the brothers feud. This mess just made her head hurt

"Absolutely not" the last voice she wanted hear snap her out of her trance

"Just hear me out" Elena said but Damon cut her off

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel who gonna give it to John who is gonna turn around and kill me. Now I like being a living dead person"

_'I wish you were a dead dead person' _Bonnie bitterly thought as Elena sighed explaining

"It will be useless Bonnie can take its power away"

"I don't trust her" Damon said instantly

Bonnie looked to Elena "I can remove the original spell" Elena looked to Damon as if she solved most trickiest riddle

"John and Isobel will never know"

"Ah no I'll get Jeremy my own way" he said determined somehow Bonnie had to hold in a laugh from his stubborness

"Oh really? How are you going to do that?" Stefan questioned his brother as all eyes was on Damon as Stefan continued

"Because Isobel is a vampire..." Damon averted his eyes to the witch who sat on the table holding onto Emily's spellbook. She looked at Damon not backing down from his stare as Stefan's words seemed to be drowned to both Damon and Bonnie's ears as they continued their stare down

Not caring if Stefan finished his speech or not Damon simply asked "Are you even up for this? I mean no offence you're no Emily Bennett and she knew what she was doing"

Hating that he was questioning her she said in a flat tone showing he didn't affect her "I've been practicing"

"It's not piano lesson honey" he remarked

Bonnie glared standing up walking towards him catching Damon by surprise of her sudden change in attitude but he held his own. Standing not far from him he noticed that she looked good and different from the girl he used to confront. His eyes began to wander down to check out the outline of her curves as her challenging tone snapped him out

"What's your favourite book?"

Damon cocked an eyebrow thrown off by her question "What?"

"Name a book. Any...book" Elena and Stefan looked between the two feeling like they were parading in this conversation between these two

"Name a book" he repeated thinking then smiled a little

"How about 'Call of the wild'. Jack London" he looked at her to see what she had up her sleeve, she bit her bottom lip turning away from him. She always seemed to surprise him that's he what he liked about her. Frowning at his thought he watched her along with Stefan and Elena as she stood by the bookshelf staring at it. In an instance a book flew out which Damon caught easily

"Jack London." Damon said a little impressed looking to Stefan who seemed really impressed

Not showing how impressed he was he sarcastically said "Great parlor trick"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his comment as he continued to looked at Bonnie but Elena's voice averted his attention from the witch to her as she said determined "We're doing this Damon and my way. Now give me the device"

Damon still unsure but she said desperately "We're are wasting time" Damon turned his head to Bonnie again ignoring Elena's plead

"I don't trust you. I tried to kill you" Bonnie smirked at his playful tone playing along

"Hmmm you're right you can't trust me" Damon squinted his eyes at her sarcastic remark as Elena again cut through their conversation

"But you can trust me"

Damon sighed looking to Stefan then back at Elena groaning internally handing the device to her as Elena mumbled "Thank you"

* * *

Bonnie looking at the spell book laid open on the table she followed the orders disarming the device she could feel Damon's eyes on her watching her every move. Sure he didn't trust her and vice versa but the way he stared at her sent a chill down her spine

_''Just do the spell Bonnie'_ she thought rubbing her hands and placing it over the small device.

She closed her eyes and focused her energy saying the spell in her mind to disarm the powers of the device. She could feel her energy draining on this new spell but she had to hold on.

Lights flickered off as the fire in fireplace rose along with the candles on the table. Damon watched in amazement as Bonnie worked the spell. She looked so powerful and beautiful at the same time...he could never say that to her let alone admit it.

The spell was over and somehow he could sense her tiredness as he came to her side eyes open as she tiredly caught the device. The lights switched on the flames died down a little. Feeling her knees weaken she felt someone hold her steady.

Looking to the side she saw Damon Salvatore as warmth filled her body from his touch. Putting on her stoic face she moved out of his grasp handing the device to Elena

"It's done"

Damon a little hurt from her quick movement he sarcastically asked "Great now what?"

"Now we give it to Isobel" Elena said looking at the device. Noticing Bonnie wasn't looking at him he rolled his eyes and left the room.

* * *

Bonnie chewed her bottom lips nervously as she sat on her bed she awaited the call from Elena to speak of the meeting with Isobel. Deep inside she disabled the powers of the device because of her friendship with Elena. Right now she felt like she did a huge mistake for following the plan

_"So you want history to repeat?"_ Isobel's words replayed in Bonnie's mind. Her Grams wouldn't have disabled the device if it means to protect the innocents of Mystic Falls. Why did Bonnie feel like she just brought armagaddeon to Mystic Falls. She could see it now... thousands die in Mystic Falls under the hands of vampires because Bonnie Bennett the witch wanted to save her friendship and not the town.

Ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her trance as she looked to the caller id and smiled a little

"Hey" she quietly said to the person on the other line. As the person asked how the meeting with the Salvatores went.

She couldn't hold back the truth with him as she said "I think I made a mistake Danvers"

**

* * *

****AN: Okay I wasn't expecting this ending seriously? After typing it I was like woah! So to warn you all this is still a Bamon fic but now Covenant will crossover...just for a couple of chapters... I mean seriously those boys are hot ;)...Caleb/Bonnie/Damon even inspired my YT BG. Lol! **

**Let me know what you guys think...good, how could I better it etc...**

**Oh next chapter will clear up confusion like how Isobel met Bonnie and how Bonnie know of the Ipswich boys**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG thank you SO much to the beautiful people who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story! I'm glad you are liking it. Argh sorry for the grammar mistakes I was reading it again...I guess that what happens when you post it at 1am... it ain't perfect :S**

**So I would love to thank these following people for their wonderful reviews: JinXxx245, PixieChick20, Darkness is mystery, Bonnie4eva x, aNDREA SalvatorE, lynsay, babyshan211.**

**PixieChick20: Will be taking you up on that idea of Damon saving Bonnie "some way" ;)**

**I'm glad you are ALL enjoying the story so far :D... The whole 'The Covenant' storyline already happened a year ago (not really that important though for this story) **

**So ummm I couldn't resist putting 'Previously on The Vampire Diaries' lol...this chapt takes place now on the finale of course for the Founders Day Parade and gonna make it a Saturday oh and sorry if I have any grammar mistakes...now gonna stop before I ramble so enjoy my lovely readers :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah just the story idea**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

_Bonnie chewed her bottom lips nervously as she sat on her bed she awaited the call from Elena to speak of the meeting with Isobel. Deep inside Bonnie disabled the powers of the device because of her friendship with Elena but she felt like she did a huge mistake for following the plan_

_"So you want history to repeat?" Isobel's words replayed in Bonnie's mind. Her Grams wouldn't have disabled the device if it means to protect the innocents of Mystic Falls. Why did Bonnie feel like she just brought armagaddeon to Mystic Falls. She could see it now... thousands die in Mystic Falls under the hands of vampires because Bonnie Bennett the witch wanted to save her friendship and not the town._

_Ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her trance as she looked to the caller id and smiled a little_

_"Hey" she quietly said to the person on the other line. As the person asked how the meeting with the Salvatores went._

_She couldn't hold back the truth with him as she said "I think I made a mistake Caleb"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Welcome Danvers, to Mystic Falls**

"This is unlike her" Elena said worriedly to Stefan and Damon as they looked through the crowd for Bonnie to talk of what happened last night

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"You were never going to hurt him" Elena said looking to her birth mother _

_Isobel chuckled shaking her head slightly "No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any"_

_Elena frowned a little not believing her as she stated "But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was going to give it to me?"_

_Isobel smiled at Elena's innocent nature "Cause he's in love with you or so he thinks" Damon looked at the back of Isobel confused._

_Isobel held out her hand to Elena awaiting for the device. Elena sighed stepping forward and placing it in Isobel's hands "Thank you"_

_"For what?" Isobel asked holding onto the device now_

_"For being such a monumnetal dissapointment. Give memories of my real mother, perfectly intact"_

_Smirking a little Isobel said "Goodbye Elena" but before leaving she left she said to Elena_

_"As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm you're doomed" confusion brushed against Elena's face as both Salvatore brothers stood their speechless as Isobel continued_

_"Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know you're not Katherine" Isobel smirked as Elena stood shocked at her words as she watched her birth mother walk away._

_Arms wrapped around her as she fell in the comfort of her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore as her eyes flickered to Damon. Burying her head further into Stefan's embrace Stefan looked to his brother unsure of what to say from Isobel's speech. Damon walked away from them still confused from Isobel's words_

_"...so he thinks" what did that even mean Damon wondered_

_End of flashback..._

* * *

Holding up her Victorian age dress she spotted Caroline also dressed for the Founder's parade laughing with Matt. Making her way to them with Stefan and Damon following behind "Hey Caroline have you seen Bonnie? I called her last night but she said she'll see me today"

Caroline turned to Elena confused "Didn't you hear?"

"What?" Elena asked confused

"He's back in town got in last night apparently" Caroline said as Damon's ears perked to a _'he'_ as he noticed Caroline giving a knowing look to Elena.

"The Ipswich boys?" Elena asked to confirm as Caroline shook her head

"He... as in just Caleb and you know how they get when they are together" Elena sighed as she looked to Caroline

"And you know how she gets when he leaves" Caroline and even Matt nodded as the Salvatore brothers looked to each other confused of this 'Caleb Danvers'

"Well they last saw each other after Gram's funeral going to stay with the boys up at Ipswich" Caroline explained

"What? I thought she was staying with family" Elena said hurt that Caroline knew more about Bonnie than her

"I think the boys are more family to her than her own family" Matt pointed out as Caroline agreed. Damon was getting frustrated...where was Bonnie? Who was Caleb Danvers? Who was these Ipswich boys? Why did she spend weeks with boys? So many questions unanswered...he hated not knowing. He was the one that got people frustrated not the other way around

"Oh there they are!" Caroline pointed out happily as Elena and the Salvatore brothers turned around to find Bonnie laughing with a guy with jet black hair short cropped and lightly spiked in the front. About Damon's height as he was sporting an olive t-shirt and baggy black jeans arms around her shoulders whispering in her ear.

Damon growled so lowly that only Stefan could hear as he looked to Damon confused

* * *

"Don't you dare use your powers Danvers" Bonnie chuckled as she slapped him playfully on the chest after Caleb whispered what he could do with his powers to the Salvatore brothers

Bonnie noticed him pouting "Don't pout at me. We as witches need to keep our powers a secret. Man, you are acting very unleader like without the boys"

"Hey I'm a pretty damn good leader"

"Hmm got Garwin under control"

"That kid is a lost cause I think even he knows it" Caleb joked causing her to laugh

"Bonnie!" Bonnie and Caleb heared Caroline yell waving them over as Bonnie noticed Elena with the brothers.

Caleb noticed them as he whispered "I'm guessing they are the brothers" Bonnie nodded as Caleb protectively brought her closer

"Be nice" Bonnie mumbled to Caleb feeling him tense up as they walked closer to the group

"Oh I'll be nice" Caleb said as Bonnie warned

"I'm serious" Bonnie smiled once she reached them

"Hey Bon bon" Caroline said happily as Caleb chuckled to the nickname causing Bonnie to nudge him lightly in the chest with her elbow

"Hey Caroline"

"Hey Caleb long time no see" Matt said as the two boys shook hands

"Yeah too long. So you dating blondie now"? Caleb said nudging to Caroline who playfully glared at him

"Yeah" Matt said proudly wrapping his arms around Caroline

"Good on you...both of you" Caleb said causing Caroline to smile widely at Caleb. For once no sarcastic remarks comparing her to Elena.

"Now Caleb, you know Elena this is her boyfriend Stefan and his brother Damon" Bonnie introduced them as Caleb shook hands with Stefan then shook Damon's but glared heatedly at him.

Damon tightened his grip on Caleb's handshake as Caleb smirked with his back to Caroline and Matt his eyes flashed black. Damon pulled back from the instant burn against his skin while Stefan's and Elena's eyes widened as Caleb's eyes went back to their normal colour. He looked down to see Bonnie looking at him disapprovingly but just shrugged his shoulders.

"How long you in town for Danvers?" Matt asked as Caroline and him looked between the interaction

"Just the weekend will go back on Monday to catch up with school" Caleb said as Bonnie and him turned to face them. Elena looked to Bonnie beside her cocking an eyebrow to Caleb's muscular arm around her best friend's shoulders

Bonnie chuckled at Elena's guess as Bonnie shook her head slightly as Elena mouthed "Sureee..."

Commotion began as Caroline looked behind her to see everyone getting to their floats "Oooo come on Elena, Stefan parade going to start soon"

Elena, Stefan, Matt and Caroline left leaving behind Caleb, Bonnie and Damon alone

"What are you?" Damon asked instantly

Caleb released his hold on Bonnie and stepped up to Damon saying threateningly "Someone that's going to kick your ass then burn it for almost killing Bonnie then killing her Grams"

"I like to see you try" Damon challenged him.

"Caleb, please don't" Bonnie pleaded tugging at his hands. Damon looked to Bonnie who stared at Caleb with pleading eyes. Jealousy surge through his body the way she looked at Caleb. No it wasn't jealously for Bonnie and him... it was jealousy that he didn't have anyone

_"Yeah that's right I'm jealous cause I have no one"_ Damon thought convincing himself

Caleb noticed Damon's stare on Bonnie as he said menancingly "Stay away from her. You've hurt her enough" Damon looked to Caleb after his threat as Caleb retreated back pulling Bonnie close to him as they turned to walk away but Damon stopped them

"I wanna say something to you, Bonnie" Bonnie turned and looked to Damon tiredly

"Just leave me alone..." before Bonnie could finish Damon said before thinking

"Thank you" Bonnie stood there shock unsure of what to say as she fully turned to face him so he could continue.

Damon looked down to her looking in her dark green eyes "The device that Emily spelled could've killed me. I don't take what you did lightly though. Thank you"

Hearing those words ignited something in Bonnie in which she was unsure of these feelings as she said "I did it for Elena"

Damon nodded "I know that but I'm still very grateful"

Caleb watched the interaction between the two not liking what he could see in front of him. His best friend falling for a vampire...this was crazy.

"I owe you" Damon finished. Waiting for a response from Bonnie he got none. That moment something changed between the two the hatred Bonnie once fueled for the older Salvatore seemed to lessen...she wanted the hate back she didn't know what she was feeling at this moment. She felt sorry for him and for once she didn't want to.

"Enjoy the parade" he said as Bonnie watched him walk away.

"Bonnie?" Caleb broke her out of the trance. She turned to face her best friend as he asked

"You want to get out of here?" Bonnie quickly nodded as Caleb wrapped his arm around her wondering how she got into this mess with the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

_*Bonnie's room...6pm*_

"Why didn't you tell about this deal with Isobel?" Caleb asked as he sat on Bonnie's bed with his back against the headboard

Bonnie sighed sitting down on the bed "Because I knew you and the boys would try and convince me not to get involved...I was in a dark place Ca"

Caleb nodded then asked "You were with us in Ipswich how did Isobel come to you?"

"She came to me a week after Grams funeral. Actually a day before I left for you guys when everyone thought I was going to go to the cousins"

"Who you don't even talk to. I'm surprised no one saw through that lie" Caleb said causing Bonnie to chuckle

"I know..."

"You didn't come to us to train your powers for revenge?" Caleb asked as Bonnie shook her head

"No. I came to see you guys because you all understood me better than anyone besides Grams and we both have been friends since I stepped into Ipswich" Caleb and Bonnie chuckled from their memory

* * *

_Flashback..._

_*Ipswich, Massachusetts. Bonnie Bennett: 13 years old*_

_*Danvers residence...*_

_Bonnie held onto her Gram's hands tightly as she stood in front of the huge house. _

_"Grams why did we come here?" Bonnie asked scared being in the dark that made this house look like a haunting mansion_

_"This is where our family line started with the Salem"_

_"Witches?" Bonnie questioned as Sheila nodded and rang the doorbell_

_"The Danvers are also a part of the Salem but are of a different group...along with Parry, Garwin, Simms and Pope" the little girl frowned confused as Sheila smiled to explain further_

_"We are here to help the young boy Caleb who has just come of his powers"_

_"He's a witch?" she asked amazed as her Grams nodded_

_"What about me?" the little girl whispered_

_"In time my sweet child"_

_"Sheila thank you for coming" a tall, pale skinny woman opened the door_

_"No problems Evelyn we are there for each other" Sheila comforted the distress mother_

_"Come, come he's in the library" Evelyn said motioning the two inside_

_"Who's this beautiful girl?" Evelyn asked motioning to Bonnie_

_"This is my first grandchild, Bonnie Bennett"_

_"Nice to meet you Bonnie" the older smiled to her as Bonnie responded_

_"You too Mrs. Danvers"_

_"Come" Evelyn said as Sheila walked hand in hand with Bonnie as they followed Evelyn through the large house to large library place as Bonnie noticed a skinny boy around her age to be reading a rather large old book_

_"Caleb" the boy's head shot up quickly to notice the new visitors. Quickly shutting the book he placed it on the couch and stood up and walked over to his mother_

_"Caleb, this Sheila Bennett and her granddaughter Bonnie Bennett" _

_Evelyn introduction continued "Sheila, Bonnie this my son Caleb Danvers"_

_Bonnie couldn't help herself as she released her hold of her Gram's hands to stand in front of Caleb. Holding out her hand "Bonnie Bennett, we are here to help you with your powers"_

_"Caleb Danvers and ummm thanks" Caleb said shaking her hands. Sheila and Evelyn looked to each smiling at the interatction as the bond between the Danvers and Bennett families have been sealed through their children._

_End of flashback..._

_

* * *

_

"You were such a lanky kid" Bonnie chuckled at the memory of Caleb as she sat beside him

"Not anymore" he stated as she rolled her eyes looking to the side to face him as he looked to her

"Not that I don't love walking down memory lane but you can't avoid telling me the whole Isobel fiasco"

Bonnie closed her eyes letting her head fall onto his shoulders "You would probably hate me...and Elena too"

"I could never hate you, Bonnie"

Bonnie smiled slightly and started her story

* * *

_Flashback...a week after Sheila's funeral_

_Bonnie wiped away the tears again as she sat by her Gram's tombstone. It had been a week and no one had been able to get to her. She blocked herself from the outside world...Elena tried to reach her but Bonnie ignored her calls, her visits. She wasn't ready to let go. Caroline called but she could sense when Bonnie didn't want to talk so let it be and for that Bonnie was thankful for some alone time. She had told Elena she was going to her cousins for awhile but really she was going to Ipswich. The boys had told her to come over as soon as Caleb told them of Grams death...more like demanded she come. Elena knew of them but Bonnie didn't know why she lied of her vacation...it wasn't like she didn't trust Elena it was just she was angry. Angry at the fact she was invovled with the Salvatore brothers._

_Bonnie felt her temper flare at the thought of them. She felt the ground below her shook_

_"You should control that temper of yours honey" a strange female voice spoke behind her as the ground settled _

_Bonnie quickly looked over her shoulders to find a middle-age woman leaning against the tree. _

_Bonnie got to her feet asking "Who are you?"_

_"Not important, but I know you Bonnie Bennett" she smirked walking towards the sad witch as she continued_

_"And I know we have two goals in common"_

_"And what is that?" Bonnie cocked an eyebrow while protectively crossing her arms over her chest_

_"Protect Elena and killing the Salvatore brothers"_

_Bonnie's stoic expression twitched asking again "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Isobel and I have a proposition for you from Katherine that you'll be very pleased to hear about"_

_End of flashback..._

_

* * *

_

"So Isobel was a messenger for Katherine, the bitch that was responsible for this mess. Telling you to get this mystery device to Johnathon Gilbert and kill the Salvatore brothers. After all of this, Katherine will bring Grams back?" Caleb recoounted from Bonnie's story who nodded

"How would Katherine bring her back? She's a vampire" Caleb asked confused

"Katherine has a spell that Emily wrote that brings back the dead..." she paused as he pressed on

"But..."

"I told Isobel last night that the deal was off cause my Grams is gone and bringing her back with magic is dangerous...it's not natural" Bonnie said softly as Caleb nodded as she continued

"As much as I don't like the Salvatore brothers mainly Damon...revenge isn't the answer. Grams taught me better than that"

"Indeed she did" Caleb smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders causing Bonnie to take a sharp intake of air from his sudden touch as flashes of images came to her mind.

_Fireworks in the sky...Vampires everywhere...innocents screaming running in chaos only to be silenced by their curling screams as fangs sanked into their throats. Stefan, Damon, Caleb, trying to fight the vampires off but losing_

"Bonnie" Caleb shook her shoulders slowly as Bonnie let out a breath to see Caleb kneeling on her bed looking at her

"What did you see?" he asked immediately

"Mystic Falls attacked by vampires after the fireworks tonight. I need to get to the device Caleb... it's the only way" Bonnie said getting out of his grasp

Caleb nodded pulling out his cell "We are going to need some help"

Bonnie nodded knowingly as Caleb held the phone to his ear "Pogue...you with the boys?"

"We need you now" he ordered then shut his cellphone

_*Whoosh*_

Bonnie turned around to see the rest of the Ipswich boys smirking as they stood in her room. She immediately went to each of them and hugging them each

"So what's going on baby girl?" Reid asked as Bonnie pulled from hugging him lastly noticing he still wore his fingerless glove

"You guys ready for battle?" she asked this made them smile even more. If they had to say what they loved that was their powers but they all knew their limit even Reid but he loved to piss Caleb off with playing around with his powers

"What are we fighting?" Pogue asked sporting his usual leather jacket

"Vampires" Caleb said as the youngest, Tyler Simms laughed a little

"As if life couldn't get any wierder"

"True that" Bonnie said as she put on her shoes and they made their way to the Mystic fall celebration

* * *

**AN: So there's the little flashbacks...next chapter is still Founder's Day and man it is CRAZY!**

**Review let me know what you thinking...definately Bamon moment in the end of nxt chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay I should be doing my assignment but when I opened my e-mail account to find a swarm of fanfic reviews/alerts mostly for this story I just had to finish it! :D Seriously you guys are amazing and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying as I'm enjoying writing this for you all! Thanks to PixieChick20 for the idea of Damon saving Bonnie in "some way" (Glad you are liking this even if you don't do crossovers :D)****Glad you guys like jealous Damon...because I love jealous Damon for Bonnie all they need to do is put that on the tv show and I be a happy girl :D**

**So I have no idea what I was thinking for chapt's title but I just typed it and then laughed thinking 'This could work in a Damon kind of saying'**

**BEFORE WE START I LIKE TO GIVE MAJOR HUGS AND THANKS TO (EACH review just made me smile like a mad woman lol) : ****Aurora Dusk, babyshan211, PixieChick20, KJ-Vampires-RBBs, lynsay, Storyteller247, xc2010, Darkness is mystery, .aNDREA SalvatorE, Bonnie4eva x, Rosel**

**Aurora Dusk: Hehehe made you go watch Covenant...hope you enjoying it especially those fine boys ;)**

**KJ-Vampires-RBBs: OMG! Hi! Girl your reviews as always crazy, crazy and always make me smile and blush from your compliments...You just made me realised I can't help with Bamon triangles...I can't help it... I love my jealous Damon lol  
**

**Darkness is mystery: I hope this is enough action in the story ****J**

**MY HUGS ALSO SPREADS TO THOSE WHO FAVOURITED AND PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT AND ALSO FAVOURITE ME AS AN AUTHOR :D**

**Now now let's begin this rollercoaster ride ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything because if I did season 1 would have more scenes of Bamon's hate/love relationship**

* * *

_Previously on Vampire Diaries..._

_"What did you see?" he asked immediately_

_"Mystic Falls attacked by vampires after the fireworks tonight. I need to get to the device Caleb it's the only way" Bonnie said getting out of his grasp_

* * *

_Bonnie turned around to see the rest of the Ipswich boys smirking as they stood in her room. She immediately went to each of them and hugging them each_

_"So what's going on baby girl?" Reid asked as Bonnie pulled from hugging him lastly noticing he still wore his fingerless glove _

_"You guys ready for battle?" she asked this made them smile even more. If they had to say what they loved that was their powers but they all knew their limit even Reid but he loved to piss Caleb off with playing around with his powers_

_"What are we fighting?" Pogue asked sporting his usual leather jacket_

_"Vampires" Caleb said as the youngest, Tyler Simms laughed a little_

_"As if life couldn't get any wierder" _

_"True that" Bonnie said as she put on her shoes and they made their way to the Mystic fall celebration_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Ah hell, here we go**

_Mystic Falls' town square_

"Bonnie!" Bonnie and the boys turned around to see Elena, Stefan and Damon walking towards them

Bonnie noticed the Salvatore's expressions "What's going on?" she asked immediately

"According to Anna a group of vampires are planning to attack the founders families tonight. I wouldn't be surprised the whole town gets destroyed" Damon filled her in as he inspected the new comers near Bonnie

"When?" she asked him

"After the fireworks" he answered her as he could see the fire in her eyes...she was ready. Ready for a war to protect this town and hell he was too. Ready to fight beside her to protect this town

Bonnie nodded "You two need to get out of here now" she said sternly to the Salvatore brothers

"Why?" Stefan asked beating Damon to the punch

"Because you need to" she said shortly and turned to Elena

"Where's your uncle?"

Elena looked to her friend confused "Ummm last I saw, he went into the Gilbert surgery place"

Bonnie turned to the boys "You ready?"

"Baby girl we were born ready" Reid smirked at her

Bonnie turned to Damon asking "Get Alaric to get those vervain thingy ready and to warn the cops then get out of here...understand?"

"I don't take orders from you witch" he snarled at her stepping towards her. Bonnie groaned frustrated throwing her hands up in the air exhasperated

"Damon! We don't have time for our arguments you either help me or you die. Your choice" she finished

"I'm already dead" he smirked as she glared at him

"Fine fine I'm gone" Damon held his hands back in surrender and was gone in a flash to Alaric

"Stefan can you and Elena go back to her place"

"You're going to fix the device" Stefan said as Bonnie nodded

"I shouldn't have disabled it in the first place. I was afraid this was going to happen" Bonnie said angrily to herself as Elena felt guilty as she was the one that asked of Bonnie to do it and now many was to pay. Elena shook her head slightly she did it because she couldn't lose Stefan of Damon it would be too much for her if that device was working.

"Yeah that's why I need you and Damon out of the radius of this square. I'm not strong enough to get the device to work but just enough to go within the radius of the square as that's where the vampires will be"

"This is dangerous Bonnie" Stefan said knowing that she needs more power that she could exert too much power and die. Bonnie ignored him and turned to the Ipswich boys looking to Caleb

"We'll split up and be ready to help out" Caleb said as he pulled her into a hug whispering

"Please be careful" Bonnie nodded in his chest as he pulled away walking away expecting the boys to follow but they each pulled her into a hug causing her to laugh out loud from Pogue pulling her into a bone-crushing hug

"I still need to teach you how to ride a motorbike so don't go doing anything stupid" he whispered as the end of his long hair brushed against her forehead. She breathed in his scent looking up to him

"Take it easy out there dude" she said. Pogue nodded smirking and walked past Elena and Stefan to blend with the crowd as Caleb had done.

"We going to party after this?" Reid asked hugging her as Bonnie nodded

"For as long as you want"

"Sweet!" he said happily walking in Caleb's direction as Bonnie grabbed his arm

"Don't use too much please?"

"I promise" he said seriously easing her fears as she let him go

"Baby girl"

"Baby boy" Bonnie responed back to Tyler who hugged her

"Please be careful especially you" Bonnie said stroking his cheek as he rolled his eyes

"I'm only two weeks younger and you still treat me like a child"

Bonnie laughed "Hey you are like my little brother"

Mayor Lockwood's voice began to speak to the audience as Bonnie and he looked at him then each other

"I promise I'll be careful if you promise you are coming back and will relax from this horrible month you've been having" Tyler said playfully but she knew he was serious

"I promise"

Tyler walked off as Bonnie turned to Stefan and Elena "You guys better go"

"I can't leave you Bonnie; it's not right" Stefan said as Bonnie looked to him

"Stefan when I get that device to work it could kill you and I'm not taking that chance having you here"

"She's right Stefan" Elena said as she pulled Bonnie to a hug

"Come back to me"

"I promise" Bonnie swore to Elena and herself

* * *

Damon updated Alaric on what was happening as he helped him getting the weapons out his car he then turned to see Bonnie walking away from Elena and Stefan.

He sped to them "So what's cooking good looking?" he said smirking at Elena who rolled her eyes thinking

_'Trust him to say something sarcastic in a serious situation'_

"We are getting out of here" Stefan said

"Taking orders from little witch. See I don't, so I'm staying here" Damon simply said then adding

"And I like to kick some ass. Kicking yours been quite a bore"

"Damon! This is serious! She's going to get the device to work so we need to get out of here now" Stefan barked losing his patience with his older brother

Damon had figured that much "I know and I'm not going to run scared because of some pathetic device"

"It could kill you!" Stefan emphasized

"Pfft me" Damon cockily discarded

"Damon please..." Elena pleaded

"No I'm not leaving just so the little witch could have her fun with her little wannabe boy band"

"Enjoy the fireworks" Mayor. Lockwood said saying goodnight to everyone who cheered him as he hurried off the stage dragging his wife with him

"Damon we are going" Stefan said

"Fine" he said standing his ground as the younger brother looked to Elena and she knew. Stefan kissed Elena briefly then looked to Damon repeating

"Fine"

* * *

_*Gilbert surgery place*_

"It won't work" John turned around startled to see a dark-skinned girl around Elena's age

John looked to the device and the small piece in his hand "What do you mean?"

"I disabled the power of the device?"

"What? Are you crazy?" John exclaimed looking to Bonnie

"I'm here to make it work John"

"How can I trust you? You did walk out on the deal"

"I know but the vampires are out there John and if you don't give me the device I swear I will knock you out cold" Bonnie threatened

"Ahhhhhhh!" screams of the innocents was heard

"Oh no" Bonnie whispered as John handed her the device and Bonnie looked to the device

She closed her eyes holding the small piece in one hand; absorbing her energy and sending it towards the device. Wind picked up within the building as her hair flew furiously she felt her powers working its magic as she whispered the words in her mind. The device floated in the as she felt the power within the device reconnect

A shadow swept into the room but Bonnie was so absorbed in her power, she didn't hear John Gilbert get his neck snapped and dropping to the floor.

It was done and it took everything out of her. Opening her eyes she felt it droop a little; drained of her energy. She knew she should have brought one of the boys with her but too late. The small device dropped in her hand as she fitted it into the compass

"It will only work for a little while but it's done" Bonnie turned to face John, waiting to hear the click of the device. Turning she was shocked to find the last person she expected to see

"And so are you"

"Katherine" Bonnie whispered seeing her in her vampire form as she sped to Bonnie before she could react and stabbed her in the stomach

"Ahhhh!" Bonnie screamed feeling the sharp glass pierce through her skin

"Thanks for fixing the device" Katherine smirked and sped out leaving Bonnie to collapse onto her knees. Pulling the big broken piece of glass out in an instant her blood was all over her hand. Soon feeling the darkness overcome her she didn't fight it and for once she wasn't afraid, the last thing she heard was the faint clicking sound of the device finally working

* * *

This was a war and a bloody war. Damon wasn't going to admit it but was actually glad he had the Ipswich boys to help because they proved to be more resourceful than expected as they fought off the vampires alongside with him, Stefan and Alaric. With the people screaming from the vampires it helped they didn't take notice of him and his brother in their vampiric form but it didn't help as it just provoked the other-side of blood thirsty vampires more for the hunt.

Soon all vampires collapsed to the ground screaming and cowering in pain. Damon and Stefan shut their eyes from the splitting pain ripping them inside and out as they too dropped to their knees. Immediately Alaric and Caleb grabbed Stefan and Damon bringing them to the side to be hidden away; as cops held vervain in their hands and injecting those fallen vampires onto the floor and dragging them to a warehouse.

Alaric, Caleb and Pogue went to help drag the all the other vampires to the warehouse; as Reid and Tyler stayed with Stefan and Damon who were still screaming in pain.

Minutes past but it seemed like hours to the Salvatore brothers then the pain stopped as both brothers gasped for air

"I guess the little witch had it in her" was the first thing Damon said out of breath as they slowly struggled to their feet

"What happened?" Stefan asked still rubbing his forehead tiredly

"While you were screaming they've been dragging the vamps to the warehouse and would be setting it on fire soon" Tyler explained as the four boys walked out of their hidden space

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked as they surveyed the mess of innocent bodies being carried into ambulances they were alive but were now physically and emotionally traumatized

"I don't know. She should be here now" Reid said worriedly looking to Tyler

"She went to the Gilbert surgery place that's where John was holding the device" Stefan said as Damon in an instant sped to the place opening the door to find no John but instead the last thing he wanted to see ever in his life

"No. No. No." Damon said over and over going to her kneeling beside her as he cradled her in his arm he felt her pulse weakening by the second

"Damon..." she whispered weakly placing a weak smile upon her face

Slipping back into unconsciousness Damon said manically before biting into his wrist. "You are not going to die on me witch" Feeling his fangs pierce his skin, his blood drip in his mouth he was about to place his wrist into her mouth when he was thrown against the wall

"What the?" he started but was stopped by the black eyes of Caleb Danvers staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily ready to kill

"Saving her!" he growled angrily his vampire form taking over his face. Stefan placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder

"Vampire blood can save her it heals..." but Damon cut Stefan off exclaiming infuriated

"And if you don't let me go, she will die!" Gritting his teeth his eyes darted to see Bonnie lying helplessly on the ground in her pool of blood. Soon he felt the invisible hold let him go as Damon not caring rushed to her side as he quickly held his wrist to her mouth but she made no movement as she was slipping in and out

"Drink!" he ordered angrily placing his wrist further against her lips soon he felt suction against his skin. His witch was going to live, as he promised himself he was going to find the very person that hurt his witch and that very person was going to die a very painful death under his hands,

* * *

**AN: SO what did you guys think? Truthfully I'm actually nervous about this chapter because the finale was AMAZING so this is sort of "my" finale lol...still continue in next chapter **

**So I like to read what you guys thought of it because they always make me smile and inspire me you amazing reviewers :)**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**AN: Here is chapter 4! Firstly I would LOVE to thank: ****KJ-Vampires-RBBs, Rosel, Danielle Salvatore, PixieChick20, xc2010, Darkness is mystery, PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgEIS, o.O97, babyshan211**

**Seriously you guys reviews are AMAZING and make me smile! Even all you PEOPLE who favourite and put this story on alert. LOVE TO YOU ALL**

**Oh and to clear things up...Yes John is alive he had the ring on...furthermore will be explained in story :)**

**Okay now there is some reference to episodes but from then on no more...*nervously bite lip* so I hope this turns out great from here on out. OH there is reference to Supernatural here; lets' see who can spot it hehehehe**

**There's a reason why it starts with bold writing...you'll all figure it out :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything because if I did Anna would be alive and Jeremy would be happy with her...so does that mean I own the fact that I'm making Anna live and Jeremy not overdose in my story hehehe**

**Enjoy my fantastic readers and all grammatical/spelling errors are all on me .**

****

**

* * *

**

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

_"And if you don't let me go, she will die!" Damon exclaimed infuriated seeing Bonnie lay helplessly on the ground in her pool of blood. Soon he felt the invisible hold let him go as Damon not caring rushed to her side as he quickly held his wrist to her mouth but she made no movement as she was slipping in and out_

_"Drink!" he ordered angrily placing his wrist further against her lips soon he felt suction against his skin. His witch was going to live. He was going to find the very person that hurt Bonnie and he promise himself that, that very person was going to die a very painful death under his hands._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Kayla**

**Bonnie blinked her eyes a couple of times letting it adjust to the light of the environment. Dressed in a long yellow summer dress it fell to her ankle hugging her curves as her bare feet stood against the rustled leaves below her. She took in her surrounding realizing she was in the woods at the Fell's church the very spot where her Grams and her recited the spell only for Bonnie to lose her in the end**

**"You look sad mama" a little girl's voice spoke behind her. Bonnie turned around to find a beautiful little brown-skinned girl in a white dress with jet black curls and the most, bluest eyes Bonnie has ever seen. Bonnie had no control of her body as she picked up the young girl looking to be around the age of five or six. Holding her in her arms she just felt love towards her...love that Bonnie couldn't explain in words...a mother's love**

**"Is everything okay mama?" the little girl asked again caressing Bonnie's cheek. The little girl's hand was so cold against Bonnie's warm cheek but it calmed her as the little fingers wiped away the tears Bonnie didn't even know streak down her cheek. Bonnie was speechless she felt like she was looking in the mirror of her younger self minus her eye colour...seeing the worried in the girl's eyes Bonnie spoke**

**"I'm ok. Did you just call me mama?" **

**"Of course I did...you **_**are**_** my mum!" the little girl giggled and looked behind to smile even more widely behind Bonnie**

**"Daddy!" she squealed reaching out to him**

**"Her name is Kayla" the stranger's voice spoke behind Bonnie. Turning around it was in an instant the scenery was wiped away and she was plunged into the darkness away from that happy world**

**

* * *

**

Tyler Simms laid his head against his friend's hands. Lifting it up again tiredly he looked around in the room Caleb was standing by the window arms crossed over his chest and staring out in deep thought, Pogue had fallen asleep on the couch as Reid got fed up of the "updates" and left to blow off some steam. Elena and Stefan had left to go see Caroline another friend of Bonnie who was involved in a car accident. Lastly the mysterious Salvatore brother was nowhere to be found after the doctors told them that Bonnie's wound amazingly healed but she had slipped into a coma and there was nothing they could do but wait. Damon had stood up pushed the doctor against the wall in anger as Stefan and Pogue had to separate them as the doctor stood scared while Damon furiously stormed out of the hospital and hadn't been heard since. That was four hours ago and it was now reaching midnight

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asked holding onto her bag with the dress inside as they both walked up the stairs to the Gilbert house

"Wondering why you aren't at the hospital" he asked smirking but dropped once Bonnie lying helplessly flashed his mind. Clearing his throat he noticed the bag mumbling

"Let me get that" holding her bag and putting it aside neatly

"Thank you...and I needed... a break" she said with uncertainty as Damon nodded still in deep thoughts as he began to speak

"You know I came into this town wanting to destroy it...tonight I found myself wanting to protect it and Bonnie" he admitted then questioning

"How did that happen?" she sighed unsure of what to say but Damon continued

"I'm not a hero Elena it's not in me"

"Maybe it is" she said looking at Damon as he shook his head

"No that's reserved for my brother, you and...Bonnie. Even though she has every reason to hate me yet still helps Stefan and saves me"

"Why do you sound so surprise?" she asked

"Because she did it for you and this town. I want her to hate me but I can't help but want to protect her and somehow she sees I'm worth saving and I want to thank you"

She looked at the Damon she never recognised as he kissed her briefly on the cheek then moved back slowly. Both looking at each other they slowly moved towards each other and their lips connected. His lips moved against hers as she responded back. He had been dreaming of this moment why did it feel so wrong; like she wasn't the person he should be kissing. He felt her put more pressure into the kiss as flashes of Bonnie came to his mind he pulled away but she pulled him back

"Elena?" a voice disrupted them as they both turned to see Jenna at the door with a disappointed look

"Come inside and goodnight Damon" Jenna said curtly as she allowed Elena to walk in as Jenna shut the door leaving Damon to touch his lips wondering why it felt so familiar to him

* * *

Looking at the peaceful Bonnie he held her hands whispering to her not caring if his mates heard "Come on Bonnie you promised me you were coming back to me and you were going to take a break. I know you think you don't do much but you do. You are the shoulder for everyone...you worry so much about everybody that you forget about yourself. As selfish as this sound we need you to wake up...we need to...I need to see that smile and tell me... that everything will be ok" he began to break inside not able to say anymore he laid his forehead again against the top of her hands as tears hit her hands

"Kayla..." he heard swore he heard her whisper. Lifting his head up quickly Caleb seemed to have heard her as he was by her side straight away. She squeezed Tyler's hands in comfort as her green eyes fluttered open.

"Baby girl?" Caleb said tucking a strand of hair behind her ears

Still a little coming to conscious she whispered again "Kayla..."

Caleb and Tyler looked to each other confused as minutes past Bonnie blinked her eyes to adjust to her surroundings and the two boys "Caleb? Tyler? What happened?"

* * *

_*Meanwhile...Gilbert's house in the kitchen*_

"Ahhhh!" John screamed as he watched his Elena chop his fingers off. She pushed him against the sink counter with knife in hand staring at her it was then realization hit him that this wasn't his daughter

"Katherine" he whispered scared as she smirked at him

"Hello John...goodbye John" Katherine said her vampire form taking over and in one plunge, stabbed John Gilbert.

* * *

_Monday...Falls hospital_

Bonnie felt fully rested as she placed the remaining of her spare clothes into her bag that was brought by Elena. Deep in thoughts of the couple of days two things shook her; the dream and the fact that Damon Salvatore saved her.

"You ready girlie?" Bonnie turned around and froze at the person

"Bon? You okay" Elena asked concerned stepping forward as Bonnie noticed Elena's vervain necklace causing Bonnie to relax as her mind flickered to Katherine.

"Yeah I'm fine just still jumpy that's all"

"Okay..." Elena said not convinced as Bonnie zipped up her bag. She hadn't exactly told anyone but the Ipswich boys that it was Katherine that stabbed her. Bonnie knew she had to tell Elena and the Salvatore brothers but how exactly do you bring up 'Elena-your-look alike- slash- you-boys- ex-lover-stabbed-me-because-I-got-out-of-the-deal-with-her-to-kill-you-two-oh-and-Elena-I-met-your-mother-before-you'

Bonnie shook her head slightly at the mess she was in as Elena grabbed the bag "No you don't missy"

"Elena I'm capable of carrying my own bag"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" she smiled causing Bonnie to smile back

"How's your Uncle John?" Bonnie asked

"He's hand is healing now according to Jenna it was lucky Jeremy and Jenna were at home or he would have no fingers."

"You're still not talking to him?"

"Bonnie! He left you almost for dead he'd be lucky if I ever talk to him" Elena said getting upset

Bonnie nodded feeling guilty as she thought _'Now or never'_

"Is Stefan and Damon at home?" Bonnie noticed Elena stiffen at Damon's name but nodded

"Yeah but I thought you wanted to say goodbye to the boys?" she asked Bonnie

Bonnie chuckled giving Elena a knowing look who caught on "Oh yeah they're witches, they can go home anytime sorry forgot"

"Yeah they know I wanted to talk to you, Stefan and Damon before I see them off"

"About?" Elena probed cautiously as the two walked to the counter to sign herself out as Bonnie's father had called giving permission to leave the hospital whenever

Bonnie signed and smiled at the receptionist thanking her "Have a nice day" the receptionist said as she replied

"You too" linking arms with Elena. Bonnie was still amazed how quickly Damon's blood healed her wound as she thought of the blood, she groaned internally in disgust. Twice she had nearly died and twice she had to drink blood from both brothers...great she felt like Katherine having both brothers blood. She began to chuckle at that thought until Elena's voice snapped her out of the trance

"Bonnie...hello?" Bonnie looked to see they were now heading towards Bonnie's car that Elena brought over

"Oh sorry" Bonnie said then remembering the question

"How about when we get there then you'll know" Bonnie said as she looked to her classic black 1967 Chevy Impala she had recently got from father's money last month funnily a couple of days after she was bitten by Damon.

It was used a car with a few broken pieces and somehow she could relate to it as her father told her to take it to their family friend who was a mechanic and slowly they fixed up the pieces him teaching her and together while fixing the car it healed her fears and scared soul. She had finished the finishing touches the week after her Grams funeral and it helped to sort her mind with the death, proposition and to go to Ipswich...fixing this car was her getaway from the real world and together they healed.

"Hey baby, did Elena take care of you?" Bonnie spoke to her car running her fingers on the top of the car

Elena chuckled stating "It's so weird to see you talk to a car Bon and yes I took care of it"

Bonnie smiled holding her hands out as Elena sighed not liking the idea of Bonnie driving but handed back her keys

Once in the car, Elena asked again "So what did you want to talk about with the brothers?"

Bonnie just sighed turning on the ignition to hide the annoyance in her sigh as she knew Elena's impatience but Bonnie didn't want to repeat the story so she simply said "Lets' just say there's another vampire in town"

Elena frowned ready to press on more questions but Bonnie's facial expression silenced her as the two friends quietly made their to the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

_*Salvatore boarding house*_

Bonnie looked at the scene in front of her. Damon leaning against the wall arms folded across his chest staring at her in a way Bonnie couldn't explain. Stefan and Elena sat on the long couch but something was off between them as they weren't sitting all close and cuddly

Bonnie swallowed on where to start as she looked to them and confessed "John didn't stab me"

"What? But you said..." Elena started but Bonnie shook her head

"No you all assumed and I let you because it wasn't really the conversation for the hospital; because you know with ears listening in actually you never know..."

"Bonnie! Who stabbed you?" Damon exclaimed cutting her rambling causing Bonnie to look at him. He was now bent knee near her as Bonnie looked to him

"I'm sorry" she whispered tearfully to him as he held her shoulders asking again determined

"Who stabbed you?"

"Katherine stabbed me" Bonnie said softly and in that instance Damon let go of Bonnie as if she had burnt him. He stood up and backed away from her with mixed expressions of shock and anger

"And I'm guessing she's the one that cut Uncle John's fingers"

"See I told you! I didn't kiss you Damon! It was Katherine!" Elena stood up exclaiming

"Wait what?" Bonnie looked between Damon and Elena hiding the hurt. Meanwhile Stefan sat quietly trying process the information then he looked to Bonnie

"There's more isn't there?" Bonnie looked away ashamed from the three people staring at her

Damon sped up to her as he said menacingly "Witch you better start talking" Bonnie felt anger trigger from Damon's tone standing up and looked up to him yelling angrily

"We had a deal! Katherine and I had a deal! Okay and it was simple. Get the device and kill you both! Like she said quick and easy!" Bonnie said using her powers blasted Damon away from her to crash into the bookshelves behind Elena and Stefan

Damon growled replaying Katherine's words as his vampire face took form but coming from Bonnie's mouth hurt so much more. Before speeding towards Bonnie, he was blocked by Stefan holding him back

"Bonnie? You came back to kill Stefan?" And Damon?" Elena said feeling betrayed

Bonnie took a deep breath "Was. When I came back I couldn't do it. They both mean too much to you Elena but I got to tell you the truth"

"And that is?" Elena cocked an eyebrow looking at her best friend angrily, while Stefan let go of Damon who had calmed down staring at Bonnie as she took a deep breath looking to Elena speaking truthfully

"I know you're not Katherine but she had both Salvatore brothers one compelled and one not. You on the other hand don't have to compel them they are both in love with you and I can see what Isobel means of history bound to repeat"

"I love Stefan" Elena said as Bonnie noticed Damon flinch a little to Elena's words but not as bad as Bonnie would have thought

"I'm glad... just stop leading Damon to believe he has a chance" Elena gulped always hating when Bonnie spoke the truth she really spoke the truth

Bonnie looked to the Salvatore brothers feeling their stares but Damon's more heated causing goose bumps upon her skin. Holding back the urge to shiver she continued her speech narrowing her eyes speaking seriously

"I may have told Katherine that she could forget about me killing you two but I know what I am now and what I'm meant to do. If I so much hear a drop of innocent blood to be spilled I will not think twice about taking you down Damon even if I have to bring you down as well Stefan"

"Lets' hope it doesn't come to that" Stefan said as Bonnie nodded walking out of the boarding house knowing Elena wouldn't want to ride in the car with her.

* * *

Bonnie let out the scared breath she had been holding in as she made her towards her car

"Bonnie!" she heard him yell turning back to find nothing. Bonnie frowned as she turned back she bumped into his chest as held onto her shoulders to steady her

"Woah you okay?" he asked as Bonnie nodded and looked up to him and for the first time she noticed he had the most beautiful blue eyes ever but wasn't as beautiful as...

"Bonnie, I know I'm hot and all but seriously you're making me blush" Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts as she rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. She noticed his hands still on her shoulders as he let go letting his finger trail down her arm causing her to shiver...that damn shiver from _his _touch.

"Thank you Damon" Bonnie said catching by surprise but he recovered by smirking

"For?"

"You know what for" she said stubbornly as Damon laughed out loud and so carefree it actually sounded human

"But I like to hear it from you" he said brushing a strand of her slightly curled hair behind her ear causing yet again another shiver. Bonnie wanted to curse her body for reacting so easily from Damon's touch

She gulped hating how normal it felt for Damon to look at her the way he was looking at her not as next meal but something precious...a treasure. Bonnie quickly rid of her thoughts thinking she must be still high from morphine then she heard that familiar giggle so close. Bonnie turned around to only see the Salvatore Boarding house only but no little girl running around

"Did you hear that?" she asked Damon

"No"

Bonnie swore she heard Kayla's giggle, her heart ached a little when Damon said he didn't. It was not real it was all a dream; that happy world was not real.

"If this is how you say thank you then you really suck" Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes she turned around to get it over with

"Thank you Damon for saving my life...there happy?" when Damon didn't say anything Bonnie just groaned and moved past Damon but he grabbed her arm turning her to face him catching her by surprise as she landed against his chest.

Bonnie's eyes nervously looked up to him. It was his blue eyes against her green eyes. Lips inches apart.

"What did she offer?" he whispered so close to her lips

She knew who he was referring to as she resisted the urge to close their distance whispering back lying "Nothing"

"I'm not Elena where you can lie to. What did she offer you?" Damon said still holding his stare on her

"Nothing important to you" Bonnie said willing to pull away but he held her as she looked to him with pleading eyes not to ask again

"Don't you get it? It's important to you so it's important" he said as Bonnie bit her bottom lip

"She offered to bring my Grams back to life" Damon's eyes widened in surprise wondering how Katherine could do that but Bonnie answered his question

"Katherine has a spell of Emily's that brings people back from the dead I just need the spell than I can perform it"

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" he asked curiously

"I couldn't. Grams taught me better and bringing her back is not natural as the same goes to saving me"

"Bonnie you were dying" he said not sorry for what he did

Pulling out of his grasp harshly she pointedly said "You should have let me die instead because it was my time!" with that she walked away from him. Damon frowned as she got to her car, immediately he sped to her boxing her

Bonnie gasped feeling him against her back as he whispered in her ear "I promised to protect you and keep you alive and I'm going to keep to it"

Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want him to see her breakdown as she said as strongly as she could "Sometimes promises needed to be...broken"

Even with her back against him he could hear the sadness; he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her as she broke down as the turmoil of the mess she was in take toll on her.

"Shhh" he said soothingly brushing his fingers through her brown curls. Remembering who she was with she pulled back as he looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl ever, even with tears running down and her nose a little swollen.

"Please don't..don't do...this" she said between small sobs

"What?" he said brushing away her tears his thumb but pushed him away from her

"Don't pretend like you care...please just don't" she said as hurt flashed quickly across his face but covered it up

"But I do" he simply said and walked away from her. His words surprising her but what surprised her more was her heart aching from watching him walk away from her

* * *

**AN: You all wanted kiss there...didn't you? Me too! But I thought it might be too early to sneak it in especially with the Katherine drama stirring about ;)**

**Let me know what you guys think...good, could be better etc... I've sorta started the next chapter...I just have to hand in my last essay next week but after that I'll be free to focus on this story and my other fic AWMTBH :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I re-uploaded Chp 4 thanks to babyshan211 bringing up the issue of Damon's eyes...thanks for that!...My mind was thinking of book Damon Salvatore oops! Kayla's story will play a small part in this story ;)**

**Hehehe you all spotted the Supernatural part...hehehe don't you just love that car as much as the WInchester boys ;)**

**FRISTLY MAJOR MAJOR HUGS AND KISSES TO: KJ-Vampires-RBBs, Danielle Salvatore, Darkness is mystery, lynsay, xc2010, babyshan211, PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS, o.O97, randomlittleme, 1beaut, lozz4ever **

**I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! EVEN ALL WHO HAVE FAVOURITED AND ALERTED THIS STORY!**

**Okay so I have gotten this off my chest here is chapter 5! **

**Okay this will be the last chapter we will see the Ipswich boys *cries* for now but I will bring 'em back now and then depending on the story ;) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything because if I did then Bonnie and Damon would be together and having Bamon babies! Okay maybe not straight away I mean seriously people Bonnie is still in high school! Lol! All spelling mistakes and punctuation errors all on me**

**Enjoy the chapter you fantastic readers**

* * *

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

_Pulling out of his grasp harshly she pointedly said "You should have let me die instead because it was my time!" with that she walked away from him. Damon frowned as she got to her car, immediately he sped to her boxing her_

_Bonnie gasped feeling him against her back as he whispered in her ear "I promised to protect you and keep you alive and I'm going to keep to it"_

_Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want him to see her breakdown as she said as strongly as she could "Sometimes promises needed to be...broken"_

_Even with her back against him he could hear the tears he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her as she broke down as the turmoil of the mess she was in take toll on her. _

_"Shhh" he said soothingly brushing his fingers through her brown curls. Remembering who she was with she pulled back as he looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl ever, even with tears running down and her nose a little swollen._

_"Please don't..don't do...this" she said between small sobs_

_"What?" he said brushing away her tears his thumb but pushed him away from her_

_"Don't pretend like you care...please just don't" she said as hurt flashed quickly across his face but covered it up_

_"But I do" he simply said and walked away from her. His words surprising her but what surprised her more was her heart aching from watching him walk away from her_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bring it on Katherine**

_*Bennett resident...Monday afternoon*_

"Are you sure?" he asked for what Bonnie felt like the thousandth time

"Caleb I swear if you don't disappear I will make you disappear, gosh why can't you be easy like the boys and just say bye and be one your merry way" Bonnie joked with him

Caleb sighed as he joined her on her bed beside her sitting against the headboard looking to her "You just got out of hospital"

"And?" Bonnie smiled at his worried tone

"Your dad isn't even here"

"When has he ever?"

"What if you need something?"

"I have Caroline, Matt, Jere, Aunt Jenna and hopefully Elena if she still isn't pissed at me"

"Katherine is still running around town"

"I have Stefan and Da...and besides I'm a witch" Caleb cocked an eyebrow at her

"What's going on between you two?" he asked

"Who?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders hoping to avoid the question

"You and _Damon Salvatore_" Caleb emphasized as he noticed Bonnie to avert eyes away and sigh tiredly

"Truthfully I don't know...I don't know" she laid her head against his shoulders as he raised his arm over to wrap around her. He brought her closer to him and laid a chaste kiss on top of her head

"You're going to be okay baby girl" Bonnie smiled closing her eyes as Caleb's heartbeat calmed her as she whispered

"I know I'll be okay you know why?"

"Why?" he asked

"Because I know not only do I have people here but I have you, Pogue, Reid and baby boy looking out for me and there when I need you most"

"Always baby girl" he hugged her then got off the bed as Bonnie moved back and looked up to her best friend. Getting to her knees she pulled him into a hug

"Please be careful" he whispered as Bonnie whispered getting a little teary as always in their goodbyes

"I'll see you soon" he said the words he always said when saying goodbye to her

Bonnie nodded as Caleb pulled back and chuckled rubbing away her tears. Bonnie chuckled too as she whispered "Only a wish away right?"

"Only a wish away" he repeated and stood back as Bonnie watched his iris go black and disappear from her room.

The loneliness settled into her room seconds later as Bonnie bit her bottom lips to hold back the tears

* * *

_*Knock Knock*_

Bonnie awoke wondering who was at her door; looking at her alarm clock to read 7pm. Tiredly, getting up from her bed Bonnie made her way downstairs to open the door to reveal Caroline

"Your best friend at your service here to take you out to the Mystic Grill since the Ipswich boys have departed" Bonnie laughed and smiled appreciatively as Caroline walked in linking arms with Bonnie.

"I see the boys cleaned up after their mess I'm impressed" Caroline noted as she looked up and down of Bonnie's pyjamas attire

"Honey as adorable you look I don't think the outside world would approve" Bonnie chuckled

"Okay let me go get ready"

"You shower and I'm picking your clothes" Caroline smiled mischievously

"Nothing slutty" Bonnie warned Caroline before heading into the shower while Caroline went to the room

* * *

_*Mystic Grills*_

Bonnie laughed with Caroline. She needed this; a chance for a normal day...no witchery...no vampires and no Katherine. Bonnie knew deep down that Katherine was not done with her. That mysterious device was just the beginning she could feel a war coming through and Mystic Falls was smack damn in the middle of it

"Bonnie! Hello..." Caroline voice snapped Bonnie's trance

"Sorry Caroline"

"No problems honey I'm just going to the bathroom" Bonnie nodded as she sipped on her soda

Watching Caroline walk off Bonnie took the time to look around everyone having fun and hanging with friends trying to move past the night that vampires attacked. Bonnie smiled slightly remembering the days before the Salvatore brothers stepped in town she was quite happy with her world but now it has been flipped a whole 360 that Bonnie craves for who she once was. The old her was gone now, Bonnie knew that her mind was filled with the dangers of the worlds she wished she had her Grams that protected her from it all... now not anymore.

Bonnie saw Stefan, Elena and Damon walk into the Mystic Grill.

'_So much for a day of normal'_ Bonnie thought planning how she could get her and Caroline out and avoid Elena and co.

_*Ring ring*_

Bonnie pulled her cell phone out to see an unknown number placing it against her ear she said unsure "Hello?"

"Hello Bonnie"

"Isobel?"

"Yes now you are going to meet me at Fell's church now"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm sure you want your blonde friend to live because I have no problems snapping her neck before she could scream, vampire" Bonnie looked to the direction of the bathroom to find a smirking Isobel at the entrance of the female toilet door.

'_Was she bluffing? Of course she's not!' _Bonnie thought angrily as she felt her powers surge throughout her body stating harshly

"Fine"

"So I shall see you soon and don't even think about bringing the Salvatore brothers" Isobel smirked as the phone line clicked end

"Bonnie?" Elena voice caught her attention as Bonnie looked up to see no Isobel but a happy Caroline walking towards them. Bonnie let out a relief sigh putting her phone back in her jean pocket.

"Hey Elena, Stefan and _you_" Caroline finished distasteful towards Damon who stood besides Bonnie

"Sorry guys but I have to go" Bonnie said getting up

"But Bonnie I wanted to talk to you" Elena said as Bonnie said

"Later Lena please" Elena nodded not pleased that Bonnie was abruptly leaving. Bonnie grabbed her bag looking to Caroline truthfully speaking

"Thank you Caroline. I really needed this"

"Of course I know you needed this after the boys left you; now, don't go be doing something stupid now"

Bonnie chuckled at Caroline's teasing tone getting up only having to get past Damon to get out "Excuse me" she whispered still remembering what happened this morning in her head. He looked at her and let her go.

Watching her go; Damon looked to Stefan stating "I'll be back"

"Damon" Stefan warned him as Elena looked at him curious while Caroline had a feeling of what was going on with Damon but it was no use as they watched the older Salvatore brother walk out of the Mystic Grill so quickly

* * *

Bonnie closed her eyes before opening her car door she could sense him. She didn't know how but she just knew it was him

"What do you want Damon?"

"She's right you know" Damon said leaning against her car besides her

"Who is?" Bonnie looked to the side to look at Damon

"Caroline. About you; not to go do something stupid, I'm pretty sure you are about to do something stupid"

"Why do you care?" Bonnie retorted without thinking and before a blink of an eye she had her back against her car with Damon towering her. His muscular arms boxing her in as Damon and her felt déjà vu wash over them of this morning

"Believe it or not..."

"Not" Bonnie replied cutting him off as he smirked at her witty tongue

"Believe it Bonnie. I care about you not because you are a witch no. I care about and for you. Do you understand?" Damon said as his face inched closers to her. Bonnie's heartbeat accelerated at this approximation

"Damon we can't..." she whispered as her breath caught her throat as his forehead placed onto hers as her eyes flickered to his lips now inches apart but magnets resisting the attraction.

"We can..." he whispered back before crashing his lips onto hers shocking both from the intensity of feelings for each other. He pulled back looking at Bonnie who was shocked as her fingers lightly touching her tingling lips.

"_How could a short kiss hold so much?" _Bonnie thought feeling like something had awoken inside her from Damon's lips

"Now do you believe me?" he said stepping back from her to control his temptation for her. Bonnie looked to him seeing his vampiric form slowly fading away.

Catching Damon by surprise he watched her fingers graze along the veins moving down along his jaw line in fascination. She felt him clench his jaw as he closed his eyes holding back the canines from appearing.

He opened his eyes now black to see a teary eyed Bonnie "I have to go" she whispered

"To do something stupid?" he replied still staring her down now his blue eyes hitting against her green eyes. His arm held against her waist

Bonnie pulled away glaring at him "I have to go, Isobel wants to meet me"

"What for?" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know but she threatened Caroline's life so I said I go meet her"

"I'm coming"

"No! She said no Salvatore brothers" she said quickly about to open her car but he stopped it

"It could be a trap" he whispered in her ear behind her. Bonnie closed her eyes and turned to face him explaining

"I don't think so. She has a message and I'm guessing it's from your lovely _Katherine_" Damon couldn't help but smirk at her

"Jealous?"

"Not at all" Bonnie lied and told half the truth

"I just thought it would be over all this Katherine crap was just a bad dream" she sighed looking to Damon to move his hand. He obeyed moving his hand as she opened her car door.

Before entering she looked to Damon "Don't follow me" she said sternly

Damon watched her drive off annoyed. He looked around to find no one as he shifted into his crow form thinking _'I guess she forgot the memo that I don't take order from a witch'_

* * *

_*Mystic Falls church*_

"Took you long enough" Bonnie rolled her eyes as she stood in front of Isobel

"What do you want that you had to threaten Caroline's life" she asked cutting to the point

"Straight to the point and feisty I can see why Katherine is threatened by you" Isobel smirked as Bonnie frowned at her

"Threatened by me?"

Isobel shrugged her shoulders "I wouldn't know but she told me to tell you to watch your back"

Bonnie chuckled "Seriously you're doing her dirty work to tell me to watch my back"

Isobel glared at her speeding to stand in front of Bonnie "I know and you know that Katherine doesn't take betrayal very lightly"

"Yeah well I don't take destroying the town lightly either" she retorted back causing Isobel to chuckle

"If I was you witch I'd be prepared for what Katherine has planned for you. She did kill you what makes you think she won't try again"

Bonnie stared at Isobel answering "The next time I'll be ready"

"Parlour tricks won't save you Bennett" Isobel walked away from Bonnie.

Pausing she turned around stating "Piece of advice witch; break off whatever you have with Damon"

"Or what?" Bonnie questioned

Isobel smirked "Or you'll just give Katherine more reasons to kill you before Elena"

"Well you tell her next time she has a message she bring it herself; and I'm ready for whatever she has for me and this town" Bonnie said promising herself that she was not going to let Katherine Pierce break her down.

Isobel nodded as her eyes flickered to the crow on top of the tree branch; a tree near Bonnie. She shook her head slightly at the trouble these Salvatore brothers caused for the girls of Mystic Fall. Speeding off Bonnie was left alone as the crow silently took flight

"Bring it on Katherine" Bonnie whispered in the dark night scene

* * *

**AN: Ok I couldn't help it I was typing and then bam the kiss came in...not passionate...not yet but I didn't want to take it away. So you got the kiss! Hope helps with all your Bamonitis (yes it's a disease one of the comments on my Bamon YT vid told this word AND you and I have it.) It can be very contagious to spreading the love of Bamon) no cure has been found yet ;) **

**Ooooo wonder what Katherine has planned for Bonnie; because Katherine don't handle betrayal lightly and she don't like to share...I sense a war coming on...witch against vampire ;)**

**Review let me know what you think and ideas are more than welcome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter 6! **

**OH MY GOLLY GOSH...Over 50 reviews, so far this story! That's freaking amazing! You guys are amazing and you make my heart swell especially seeing some newbies here reviewing this story *hehehe***

**Firstly THANKS TO YOU BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS: lolzz4ever, PaNiCiNgBeLaNgElS, o.O97, babyshan211, 1beaut, lynsay, Danielle Salvatore, KJ-Vampires-RBBs, pnkrchik, randomlittleme, CrazedBamonFan, xTheRealWriterxx, Hana.M**

**I'm glad you are all loving it so far because I seriously love writing this fic**

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO put this on Story Alert and favourite...seriously guys thank you so much!**

**Okay I couldn't keep the Covenant boys away they had to come back again. This chapter is a bit skippy between scenes... kind of hope it doesn't drive you guys mental ;) I do hope though that you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything **

**P.S.: All grammatical errors are all on me**

**P.S.S: Have you guys heard of "Sassy" by Kat Graham...isn't it amazing! (Thought I drop that in there)**

* * *

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

_"If I was you witch I'd be prepared for what Katherine has planned for you. She did kill you what makes you think she won't try again"_

_Bonnie stared at Isobel answering "The next time I'll be ready"_

_"Parlour tricks won't save you Bennett" Isobel walked away from Bonnie. _

_Pausing she turned around stating "Piece of advice witch; break off whatever you have with Damon"_

_"Or what?" Bonnie questioned_

_Isobel smirked "Or you'll just give Katherine more reasons to kill you before Elena"_

_"Well you tell her next time she has a message she bring it herself; and I'm ready for whatever she has for me and this town" Bonnie said promising herself that she was not going to let Katherine Pierce break her down. _

_Isobel nodded as her eyes flickered to the crow on top of the tree branch; a tree near Bonnie. She shook her head slightly at the trouble these Salvatore brothers caused for the girls of Mystic Fall. Speeding off Bonnie was left alone as the crow silently took flight_

_"Bring it on Katherine" Bonnie whispered in the dark night scene_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Denial and rebounds**

_*Ipswich hospital- Wednesday, 8pm*_

"Bonnie, stop!" Pogue yelled grabbing her shoulders as he saw the tears fall from her eyes

"No Pogue! It's my fault! Don't you get it? He's in there because of me!" she yelled angrily pointing to the glass window

"No he's in there because of Katherine" Pogue said pulling her into a hug as she cried pulling back and shaking her head

"I can't lose him Pogue! We were just talking and just seconds later he...she..." Bonnie broke down as Pogue felt his shirt getting wet from her tears

Minutes past as Pogue felt her breathing calm he pushed back to see her, She lifted her head up to him. Brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear he held onto her face wiping her tears

"He's alright. Caleb is a fighter he'll pull through and we'll get her"

"Not if I get her first" Bonnie said

"Bon..." he sighed tiredly

"No Pogue this is war between Katherine and I. The only way to end it is with us" Bonnie finished seriously as she turned her head to the side to see through the glass window, Caleb Danvers asleep in the hospital bed with Reid and Tyler near him. Caleb had bruises sporting his face, bandages around his broken ribs and the gauze across his neck covering the fang marks of Katherine Pierce

* * *

_Five hours earlier...Wednesday, 4pm_

"You're avoiding me" he whispered into her ears

"No I'm not" she simply said closing her locker and turning to face Damon

Stretching his arms he placed it on either side of Bonnie his palm against the cold metal locker as she held her books close to her chest

"Yes you are" Damon smirked at his statement leaning his face closer to her. He could hear her heart beat accelerate and her breathing quicken at their close proximity

"Move Damon" Bonnie said sternly holding back the urge to jump his bones...literally

"No" he simply said

Bonnie glared at him, she wanted to use her powers but she couldn't take the risk with the couple of students nearby especially the girls eyeing their interaction or Damon Salvatore in particular.

"Damon, I'm serious"

"So am I" Damon retorted as Bonnie noticed he was still wearing that damn smirk of his

Seeing he wasn't giving up she said "Can we take this somewhere with little privacy"

"Thought you never ask" he stepped back grabbing her hand as they hurried out. Once in the empty parking lot he turned to her asking

"You ready little witch?"

"For what?" she asked unsure before getting an answer he swept her up bridal style causing her bag to sweep in motion and land on her lap

"Hold on tight to your books and bag" he said smirking at her

"Damon!" she squealed in surprise as he sped off in vampire speed

* * *

Katherine growled at the scene in front of her watching Damon speed off with the witch in his arm. Following the duo at her vampire speed

* * *

"You can open your eyes" he whispered to her

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. He gently placed her on the ground his arms around her waist until she found her grounding

Looking around was a very spacious bedroom definitely not from this time period "Is this your room?" Bonnie asked in fascination moving out of his hold, she looked around surprised to see a book shelf in here considering the Salvatore's large library. She dumped her bag on the lounge chair near the bookshelf and started looking through the shelf amazed at the books of first editions.

She felt him behind her as his breath tickled her earlobe as he said in a low husky voice "Yeah well since you haven't exactly invited me in your house this was second choice for _privacy_"

Bonnie closed her eyes once she felt his lips against the side of her neck leaving trails. On instinct she tilted her head to the side giving him more access as his hands went to her hips, his fingers wandering underneath the hem of her top grazing her skin

Bonnie needed to take action of this situation or she'll probably do something very unlike her she was sure of it.

"Stop it Damon"

"No not this time. I know you feel something too" He kissed her once briefly on the lips catching her by surprise then again...then again and soon she responded back wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips were met in passion.

"_So much for taking control" _she thought causing Damon to chuckle

Before Bonnie knew it she was lifted off the ground as Damon moved them to his bed with Bonnie underneath him.

Damon had to pull back but Bonnie kissed him pulling him closer as she turned them over.

Having better grasp of her lips Damon sat up slowly now allowing Bonnie to straddle his lap feeling his canines appear he felt Bonnie's tongue run along the tip of one of it causing him to growl and his grip on Bonnie's hips tighten pulling her closer to him causing her to moan silently as Bonnie pulled back for air.

Closing her eyes, taking deep breath of air she placed her forehead against his she whispered "We should stop before it goes any further"

Damon nodded not trusting himself taking control of his passion and thirst he felt towards her. Lazily her hands ran through the back of his hair she opened her eyes to find Damon staring at her like she was amazing

"Stop looking at me like that" she said embarrassed

"Like what?" he smirked at Bonnie

"Looking at me like..."

"You're amazing, beautiful, witty..." he began to list as Bonnie playfully pushed his shoulder

"You know what I mean. Two kisses don't exactly confirm anything like what this is" she motioned between them

"Does it have to be something?" he joked causing Bonnie to groan as she stood up muttering

"I don't even know why I bother" Damon laughed at how easily she got annoyed by him. He grabbed her wrist causing her to fall onto his lap; he lazily placed one arm on top of her lap and the other around her waist

"I was kidding witch" he joked again. She looked at him disapprovingly as Damon turned serious speaking truthfully

"Bonnie I don't know what I want but what I do know I can't get enough of you, let alone stay away from you. I don't care what Isobel or Katherine says" Bonnie frowned at him then stood up angrily

"You followed me! When I specifically told you not to!" placing her hands against her hips staring at Damon not pleased

Damon smirked at the view in front of him... an angry Bonnie in black skinny leg jeans and a loose white top wearing her black chucks. He knew Bonnie was angry at him but he couldn't help that every time she got angry that it just turned him on and to think of what they could do with her anger in his room and in particular his bed

"Damon!" she yelled annoyed and little hotly bothered by the way he was so obviously looking her up and down

"Huh? What were we talking about?"

Bonnie groaned aggravated "I swear you just have an attention span of a goldfish!"

"A hot goldfish" he retorted

"Damon this is serious" Bonnie said holding back her giggle bubbling to escape

Damon smiled standing up as Bonnie now looked up to him as he placed his hands on her hips "Everything is always serious with you. Yes I followed you to make sure Isobel and Katherine didn't have anything up their sleeve especially since Katherine stabbed you last time" Bonnie noticed his jaw clenched at the talk of her being stabbed

"And this thing with us; lets' just go with it and see where it takes us. You just need to know one thing...I want to be with you and no one else" he said looking down at her. Bonnie nodded feeling her heart warmth to his words because she was just as lost of how to define this "relationship" with Damon.

There was one thing bugging her though. Elena. She knew Damon's feelings for her best friend heck everyone could see it. Sure Damon might care for her but Bonnie and everyone could see Damon cared for Elena a lot more than friends.

Biting her bottom lips nervously she didn't want to be second to Damon if they got involved. Looking up to him she closed her eyes willing all the strength in her to walk away from him

"I can't" she whispered picking up her bag and books before leaving Damon sped blocking the door

"Stop deny us!" he said getting aggravated

"I'm not Damon!" she yelled exasperated

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not. I'm just..."

Damon cocked an eyebrow at her knowing he won this argument. Bonnie pursed her lip in a straight line stating

"You won't get it"

"Then make me understand" he said sternly stepping closer to her. He was simply wondering if girls were always this complicated and secretive or was it just Bonnie Bennett.

She knew what to say she just didn't know how to say it but she could show him. With her free hand she wrapped behind his head placing his forehead against hers

"Close your eyes and clear your mind" she ordered quietly

"What are you doing?" he asked staring at her

"Making you understand" she whispered. Damon nodded trusting Bonnie. He closed his eyes as so did Bonnie

She pictured all the times she saw Damon giving glances to Elena or just plain out staring at her with Stefan nearby.

Flashes of memories filled his mind looking at himself staring at Elena and the feelings the outside world could see or in this case what Bonnie could see then his mind went blank like the end of a movie. Taking a sharp intake of air he looked to Bonnie who moved past him and opened the door causing him to step aside

"Now you understand. I don't want to be your rebound" she explained leaving the room and Damon stood frozen on the spot.

He snapped out of his shock once the door shut and heard Bonnie rush downstairs. He opened the door to get to her but froze once opening it to hear Bonnie speak to Stefan through his vampire ears

* * *

"Hey Bonnie, is everything ok?" Stefan asked concern and surprised to meet Bonnie at the bottom the stairs

"Yeah just had to talk to Damon about something"

"Okay" Stefan said unsure but still curious

"Nothing serious just establishing something for him" Bonnie said then asked

"Can I get a lift to school I kind of left my car in the school parking since your brother insisted on speeding away with me here"

Stefan chuckled still in surprise of his brother's behaviour these past two days he looked like he was floating on cloud nine. Stefan and Elena had noticed and Stefan had a feeling it was something to do with Bonnie but didn't tell Elena; who was really curious, a little too curious for his liking.

"Sure come on and it has been awhile since we spoke" Stefan said leading Bonnie out of the house

"Indeed it has. Last time was you saving me...that would make it twice you saved me" she smirked as Stefan nodded shyly as he shut the door behind him

* * *

"_...that would make it twice you saved me"_ Damon growled at those words from Bonnie. That would be right Stefan just needed to save her a number of times and he's all perfect in her eyes. He protected her, her whole life but he's still not good enough for her

He slammed his door angrily as he heard Stefan's car drive off. Her words washed over him._ "...I don't want to be your rebound"_

Damon took a deep breath closing his eyes he saw the insecurity she felt and fear in her eyes of being with him before she made him understand her uncertainty

Grabbing his leather jacket off his chair he was going to pay his little witch a visit and make sure she damn know that she is his and not a rebound.

Stepping out of the Salvatore boarding house he was confronted with the last person he wanted to see

"Hello Damon, miss me?" she smirked evilly at him

"Katherine" he said in shock recognising that smirk upon her face

* * *

**AN: *ducks from flying sharp object and covers ears from angry screams* I know! I know! I'm horrible how could I leave that cliff-hanger for you guys...I couldn't help it...it felt right to leave you guys hanging here. Don't worry I finished the next chapter but I think I want to re-edit it again :S**

**So what does Katherine want with Damon? Let me know your thoughts on this and Bamon relationship? Don't worry I haven't forgotten Covenant boys they will be in next chapter ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Have I mentioned how amazing you all are? Well YOU ALL ARE! ;) I'm glad you liking the development of Bamon cause I was reading back on it again...I was like hmm maybe I'm moving them too quickly but again I don't want to move them to slow but all your reviews took that worry away ****J**** Hahaha I love you guys reactions on Katherine...as much as we would all love to kill Katherine we need her in the story to stir the drama ;)**

**THANK YOU to those familiar reviewers and some newbies I see in the list...So without further notice THANK YOU: o.O97, Hana.M, Darkness is mystery, Danielle Salvatore, Ali08, Lula6791, jayne1, PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS, SmilesX10, LunaSolTierra (glad to have made your week), Infusion d'Iris**

**Thank you to those putting this story on alert and favourite too... you guys are AMAZING TOO!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...nadda, zippo, zilch. Except my grammatical errors**

* * *

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

"_No Pogue this is war between Katherine and I. The only way to end it is with us" Bonnie finished seriously as she turned her head to the side to see through the glass window, Caleb Danvers asleep in the hospital bed with Reid and Tyler near him. Caleb had bruises sporting his face, bandages around his broken ribs and the gauze across his neck covering the fang marks of Katherine Pierce _

* * *

_*Five hours earlier...Wednesday, 4pm*_

"_You're avoiding me" he whispered into her ears_

"_No I'm not" she simply said closing her locker and turning to face Damon_

_Stretching his arms he placed it on either side of Bonnie his palm against the cold metal locker as she held her books close to her chest_

"_Yes you are" Damon smirked at his statement leaning his face closer to her as he could hear her heart beat accelerate and her breathing quicken at their close proximity_

* * *

"_Stop deny us!" he said getting aggravated_

"_I'm not Damon!" she yelled exasperated_

"_Yes you are"_

* * *

"_What are you doing?" he asked staring at her_

"_Making you understand" she whispered. Damon nodded trusting Bonnie. He closed his eyes as so did Bonnie_

_She pictured all the times she saw Damon giving glances to Elena or just plain out staring at her with Stefan nearby. _

_Flashes of memories filled his mind looking at himself staring at Elena and the feelings the outside world could see or in this case what Bonnie could see then his mind went blank like the end of a movie. Taking a sharp intake of air he looked to Bonnie who moved past him and opened the door causing him to step aside_

"_Now you understand. I don't want to be your rebound" she explained leaving the room and Damon stood frozen on the spot._

* * *

_Grabbing his leather jacket off his chair he was going to pay his little witch a visit and make sure he she damn know that she is he and not a rebound._

_Stepping out of the Salvatore boarding house he was confronted with the last person he wanted to see_

"_Hello Damon, miss me?" she smirked evilly at him_

"_Katherine" he said in shock recognising that smirk upon her face_

**Chapter 7: Payback through an evil deed**

_*Ipswich Barn- Wednesday, 9pm*_

The rain belted down among the two faces. Bonnie blinked back the raindrops as they both took a deep breath; powers still constant in the air. Katherine smirked never having battled someone this strong in over a century let alone a Bennett

"Give it up Bennett!" Katherine yelled her vampire form present upon her face

"Never!" she yelled feeling power gather in her hand

"Hmm persistent like Emily...although it can only get you so far" Katherine stated and sped towards Bonnie.

With a wave of her hand Katherine went flying to catch her balance in crouching position sliding against the wet muddy ground. She flipped her wet curls back while snarling with the loud rain

Bonnie turned around to face the annoyed Katherine "Getting slow Katherine"

Katherine just smirked and picked up a thick wooden branch nearby "No honey you just positioned me perfectly" instantly Katherine sped away from Bonnie into the woods

The male scream cut through the loud rain "Ahhhh" soon the body came flying towards Bonnie sliding across the ground

"No, no, no" Bonnie fell to her knees instantly brushing away his wet black bangs

"Why did you come?" she cried to him her hands shaking over the thick wooden branch pierced through him

"Me, let you fight this bitch alone? No thank you witch" he smirked at her

"You are such are such an idiot Damon" she bit her bottom lip, her tears mixing with the rain streaming down her face

Katherine sped towards Bonnie catching her by surprise crashing her to the ground

"No!" Damon cried out willing himself to get up

"Say goodbye to your weakness Damon" Katherine said opening her mouth revealing her canines

* * *

_*Four hours earlier- Wednesday, 5pm*_

"Katherine" he said in shock recognising that smirk upon her face

"Oh of course you missed me" she smiled happily inviting herself inside. Damon scoffed closing the door walking into the living room finding her already comfortable on the long couch

"What do you want?" Damon asked menacingly

"Hmmm what do I want?" Katherine began to think

"You..."

"You had your chance" Damon cut her off. Katherine got up

"Uh uh you didn't let me finish" she pouted walking towards him.

"You and Stefan" she smiled so innocently running her fingers along his jaw causing him to stiffen. Arms crossed over his chest he took a step back from her

"Not happening" he said in a monotone

Katherine chuckled seeing the Damon she once knew and Stefan knew "Why? Because you actually think you have something with the witch?"

In an instant his vampiric form took over his face" Leave her out of it!" he said harshly

Katherine shivered teasingly "Oooo did I strike a nerve?" Damon just snarled in response as he pushed her against the wall hands tightly wrapped around her neck

Before a smirk could appear upon Damon face he was slammed against the floor with Katherine on top in vampire form and bearing fangs "You should know Damon by now that both Salvatore brothers belong to me. No look alike or witch will take what's mine...and speaking of the witch... she's mine also" Damon choked on the air as her small hands began to bruise Damon's neck

Her light curls brushed against his forehead the scent he so missed fill his nose. Her lips stopped by his ear "Stay away from her if you know what's good for her" she whispered harshly

Stepping up he gasped and coughed breathing in air as Katherine placed her hands on her hips "You still look good Salvatore and I would have killed the witch by now but with the power she has, it is too good to pass up" she giggled and sped out of the house leaving Damon alone hands rubbing against his healed neck

* * *

_*Lockwood house...7pm*_

"Come on Bonnie! You look hot!" Caroline begged her best friend out of the car. Bonnie sighed stepping out of the car dressed in tight denim black jeans with an emerald green v-neck top with her black pumps. Flicking her brown curls back she shut the door

"Why am I here again?"

Caroline giggled linking arms with Bonnie as the two made their way into the raging party "Because it's a party that Tyler is throwing since his mum is out of town"

"Do you really think a party is suitable? He just lost his dad" Bonnie pointed out

"Hey if Tyler wants to organize this party; who are we to stop him?" she smirked as Bonnie rolled her eyes

"You just love it because it's a party in the middle of the week"

The blonde girl giggled again truthfully as the two made their way upstairs into the Lockwood house

"Bonnie! Caroline!" Tyler exclaimed drunkenly shoving between the two girls and swinging his arms around them

"Someone has had a little too much" Bonnie said shaking her head used to this behaviour

"Just a little Bon bon now if you two ladies want some, it's all in the kitchen"

"Hey Tyler" a red-haired girl from their school said walking past them

"And that's my cue to go" he smirked following after the girl

The two rolled their eyes as they made their way through the crowd to find Stefan and Elena in the corner talking and from their expression it looked serious

"Elena! Stefan!" Caroline shouted over the music clutching to Bonnie's hand as they weaved through towards the kitchen

"Hey Caro, Bon" Elena greeted hugging them both more forced for Bonnie

"Caroline. Bonnie" Stefan greeted in his usual manner

"I'm going to get drinks...the usual Bon?" Caroline asked as Bonnie nodded the usual cup of vodka

Once out of earshot Bonnie could feel the awkwardness between the three considering their last conversation was her making a deal to kill the Salvatore brothers.

Remembering their serious expression Bonnie asked "I know you guys aren't talking to me but from your conversation before it seemed like something was wrong?"

Stefan sighed "Katherine paid Damon a visit?"

"Is he okay?" Bonnie blurted out

"Oh so you care now?" Elena said angrily

"Elena...before I made a mistake ok? I apologized I was in dark place. Ok! Can't you at least give me a chance; I'm not always going to make great decisions"

"Like dealing with the people I love" Elena's eyes widened at her words hoping no one caught it but Stefan and Bonnie did

Bonnie scoffed "I'm not perfect like you Elena. I'm going to make mistakes but if I was you I start thinking about the priorities in my life"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elena asked angrily

"Who do you love Elena? Stefan or Damon because you can't be Katherine and have both"

"I love... Stefan" Elena said with a hint of uncertainty in her tone

"You're gonna have to say it like you believe it in order for me to believe it"

"I don't have to prove my love for Stefan to you"

"No you don't but if you feel a hint of doubt in it, how do you think anyone else would believe you, let alone Stefan"

Elena looked to Stefan who was quiet throughout this conversation as Bonnie sighed "I'm not doing this for fun I'm just pointing out what I've been observing. Its better you realize it now rather than later"

"Realize what?" Elena asked Bonnie hurt from her previous words

"The wanting of both brothers like Katherine Pierce if you give in to your selfishness. I can see it Elena the delight you feel of having both brothers wrapped around your fingers"

No response left Elena's mouth as Bonnie sighed "I love you Elena you're my sister but I don't want you turning into someone you'll hate later"

A tear fell down as Stefan pulled her into a hug "Sorry Elena, Stefan" Bonnie whispered leaving the two alone as she went to meet up with Caroline

* * *

"What happened?" Caroline asked handing a cup of vodka to Bonnie

"Nothing" Bonnie said sculling the sweet alcohol feeling it sting down her throat

"Woah there girl take it easy. Are you sure everything is ok?" Caroline asked concerned

Bonnie nodded as she felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket. Handing her empty cup to Caroline she pulled her phone out to see _Caleb Danvers_ name across her screen

"I'll be back" Bonnie said as Caroline nodded then smiled brightly when she spotted her boyfriend making his way to them

* * *

"Hey how are you?" Bonnie asked loudly

"Where are you?" he asked

Finally out to the front of the house. Bonnie made her way to her car leaning against it

"Just at a party"

"Bonnie drinking seriously, you just got out?"

"Dad calm down" Bonnie joked as Caleb couldn't help but laugh with her

"Caleb, are you driving?"

"Don't stress you are on loudspeaker" he said as he sped down the empty road

"Good, are you on your way home?"

"Yeah just finished some last minute catching up of work in the library but I thought I check in and see how my baby girl is doing?"

"I'm doing great. Caroline just decided to take me out to have fun"

"Good you are in need of some... "

*_Screech, crash!*_

"Caleb!" Bonnie yelled into her cell phone hearing breaking of glasses and the screams of her best friend

"Ahhhh!" she heard him yell get further away followed by a female's cackle laughter

"Caleb!" Bonnie yelled again not caring she was getting drunken attention from her fellow classmates

"You should've taken that advice witch and stayed away from Damon. Now your little friend is going to pay" Katherine's voice rang through Bonnie's ear followed by the deadline

* * *

*_Roads of Ipswich, Massachusetts*_

Caleb groaned trying to sit up from the ground feeling the searing pain ripped through his body

"Yep something is broken" he muttered painfully as the person responsible for ramming their hands into his car windows landed on top of him

"Hmmm Caleb Danvers such a pretty boy you are" Caleb eyes widened at the face

"Elena?"

"Guess again"

"Katherine?"

"Pretty boy is smart" Katherine said as Caleb's eyes went black

"Nu uh" she said gripping his neck tightly as he grasped the air Katherine was cutting him off

She looked down at weak withering boy underneath her. Blood trickled down his face causing Katherine to lick her lips "Wonder if pretty boy tastes good"

Veins crept across her skin and her eyes turned black. Caleb's eyes widened seeing Katherine smirk showing her fangs as she swooped in to pierce her fangs through his neck

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed

* * *

_*Mystic Falls...Outside of Lockwood Residence*_

"No. No. No" Bonnie repeated in tears her hands shakily dialling Pogue's number

"Hey Bon" Pogue said tiredly

"Pogue!" she cried in hysterics

"Bonnie what's wrong?" he asked immediately sitting up straight in his bed. Already out and putting on his pants and top

"Caleb! Katherine got him he was on his way home and..." Bonnie began to hyperventilate

"Calm down Bonnie I got it" Pogue said immediately out on his shoes and grabbing his helmet and leather jacket walking out of his room

"Please hurry" Bonnie cried as he hung up on her, she slipped her phone back into her back pocket

She quickly wiped her tears looking to the party. She couldn't be here not while her friend was in the hands of Katherine Pierce

"Bonnie!" Bonnie turned her head to see Elena and Stefan heading towards her

Bonnie noticed their expression change from looking at her "Bonnie what's wrong?" Elena asked in concern brushing a strand of hair behind her ear

"Katherine...attack Caleb" Bonnie began to hyperventilate again as Elena pulled her into a hug letting her cry

Bonnie felt her phone vibrate again pulling out of Elena's grasp she quickly placed it against her ear

"Reid?"

"Baby girl, Pogue got him. He's getting him to the hospital. Katherine really did a number on him but he's going to be ok"

Bonnie cried in relief mouthing to Elena and Stefan "He's going to be okay"

Elena sighed a relief as Stefan held her close happy of the news

"I'm coming to pick you up okay?" Reid said

Bonnie nodded "Yeah just meet in my room" with that said they hung up

Bonnie looked to Elena and Stefan as Bonnie said tearfully to Elena "I'm sorry about before"

"No. Don't be Bonnie. You said some things that I need to figure out" Elena looked to Stefan

"You need to know Bonnie...I do love Damon..." Bonnie stiffened at her words as Elena continued

"But I love Stefan more" Bonnie relaxed a little as she turned to get into her car then remembering Caroline

"I came with Caroline"

"Don't worries Matt would probably take her home or I could. Caleb needs you" Elena said as Bonnie nodded tearfully hugging her and then Stefan goodbye

"Call us for anything" Stefan said as Bonnie nodded

"Ok" she said as she got into her car and drove off

* * *

_*Bennett residence...7:30pm*_

"Reid!" Bonnie shouted walking into her house

"Here!" he shouted from the kitchen. Rushing to the kitchen she found him seated and eating leftovers from her fridge on the counter

"Any news?" she quickly asked

"Doctors are checking him. He's stabilized but he has broken ribs and he has lost quite a lot blood so he is still weak. She ..." Reid tiredly spoke pausing on the damages done by Katherine

"She did what Reid?" Bonnie prodded stepping closer to Reid lifting his chin up awaiting the more damage as the anger inside Bonnie Bennett built

"She bit him Bonnie almost sucked him dry if Pogue didn't get to him on time he would've..."

"He's not Garwin! Okay he's ok now. So take me to him please" she pleaded

Reid nodded brushing away his doubts placing his plate in the sink he turned to her. He pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her he felt her head lay against his chest as his shirt began to get a little wet. She was crying and he knew it.

"Everything is going to be okay" he soothed her running his hand up and down her back in comfort. He placed his chin on top of her head as he whispered

"Close your eyes baby girl"

Bonnie heard his whisper and closed her eyes tightening her hold around Reid's waist as whooshing of wind filled her ears

"We're here" his voice filled her ears

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly and turned to see they were in the dark alley not far from the hospital

"Lets' go" Reid held out his hand as Bonnie took as he led her to what she was afraid to see

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know the whole Elena and Bonnie talk at the party was weird but maybe it's just me but I always think Elena might have feelings for both brothers...I don't like it but that's just my opinion**

**Anywho you guys know the drill...Next chapter will definitely have Damon...some much unexpected and crazy things going to happen next chapter I can guarantee you guys that ;)**

**I'm actually loving the next chapter with what I have so far :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Chapter 8...and this is just all over the place. **

**THANK YOU: Danielle Salvatore, Lula6791, babyshan211, SmilesX10, lynsay, yellie113  
You guys make my day and just inspire me more :D **

**Sorry it took awhile to update I had finished it earlier, but I kept checking and deleting because I really wanted this chapter to be good for you all :)**

**Glad you all didn't think the Bonnie conversation with Elena was too harsh...because I see Bonnie telling her that. Majorly happy you like skippy scenes because it will happen here. **

**I hope you all like the twist...because I'm so glad to finally come to the start of the drama ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my mistakes**

* * *

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries..._

_"You should know Damon by now that both Salvatore brothers belong to me. No look alike or witch will take what's mine...and speaking of the witch... she's mine also" Damon choked on the air as her small hands began to bruise Damon's neck_

_Her light curls brushed against his forehead the scent he so missed fill his nose. Her lips stopped by his ear "Stay away from her if you know what's good for her" she whispered harshly_

_Stepping up he gasped and coughed breathing in air as Katherine placed her hands on her hips "You still look good Salvatore and I would have killed the witch by now but with the power she has, it is too good to pass up" she giggled and sped out of the house leaving Damon alone hands rubbing against his healed neck_

* * *

_Stefan sighed "Katherine paid Damon a visit?"_

"_Is he okay?" Bonnie blurted out _

"_Oh so you care now?" Elena said angrily_

* * *

"_I don't have to prove my love for Stefan to you" _

"_No you don't but if you feel a hint of doubt in it how do you think anyone else would believe let alone Stefan"_

_Elena looked to Stefan who was quiet throughout this conversation as Bonnie sighed "I'm not doing this for fun I'm just pointing out what I've been observing. Its better you realize it now rather than later"_

"_Realize what?" Elena asked Bonnie hurt from her previous words_

"_The wanting of both brothers like Katherine Pierce if you give in to your selfishness. I can see it Elena the delight you feel of having both brothers wrapped around your fingers"_

* * *

_"Caleb!" Bonnie yelled again not caring she was getting drunken attention from her fellow classmates_

_"You should've taken that advice witch and stayed away from Damon. Now your little friend is going to pay" Katherine's voice rang through Bonnie's ear followed by the deadline_

* * *

_"She what Reid?" Bonnie prodded stepping closer to Reid lifting his chin up awaiting the more damage as the anger inside Bonnie Bennett built  
_

_"She bit him Bonnie almost sucked the blood dry of him if Pogue didn't get to him on time he would've..." _

_"He's not Garwin! Okay he's ok now take me to him please" she pleaded _

**Chapter 8: Changing times**

_*Ipswich hospital- Wednesday, 8pm*_

Bonnie took a deep breath as she entered Caleb's allocated room with Reid's thumb rubbing over her knuckles in comfort

Tyler and Pogue looked up and walked towards Bonnie each hugging her. Once out of Tyler's hug Bonnie looked to Caleb tears immediately filled her eyes. Never in her life had she seen him so weak he was the strong one in the group... no one ever got him down. The bruises and broken bones were not for Caleb Danvers it was a message to Bonnie Bennett and she knew it.

"I'm sorry I can't" Bonnie said tearfully walking out of the room. Once out she could feel the sadness, guilt and anger mix inside her and the need for revenge was just at the tip of her fingers

"Bonnie, stop!" Pogue yelled grabbing her shoulders as he saw the tears fall from her eyes

"No Pogue! It's my fault! Don't you get it? He's in there because of me!" she yelled angrily pointing to the glass window

"No he's in there because of Katherine" Pogue said pulling her into a hug as she cried pulling back and shaking her head

"I can't lose him Pogue! We were just talking and just seconds later he...she..." Bonnie broke down as Pogue felt his shirt getting wet from her tears

Minutes past as Pogue felt her breathing calm he pushed back to see her, She lifted her head up to him. Brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear he held onto her face wiping her tears

"He's alright. Caleb is a fighter he'll pull through and we'll get her"

"Not if I get her first" Bonnie said

"Bon..." he sighed tiredly

"No Pogue this is war between Katherine and I. The only way to end it is with us" Bonnie finished seriously as she turned her head to the side to see through the glass window, Caleb Danvers asleep in the hospital bed with Reid and Tyler near him. Caleb had bruises sporting his face, bandages around his broken ribs and the gauze across his neck covering the fang marks of Katherine Pierce

* * *

_*Meanwhile Mystic Falls...Salvatore boarding house*_

"Where is she?" Damon yelled barging into the house and found Elena and Stefan on the couch

"Who?" Elena asked

"You know who? Bonnie! She's not at home, not at the party and sure as hell not here!"

"Caleb got attacked by Katherine. Reid picked her up to go and see him"

"Dammit!" Damon growled

All of a sudden the house began to shake. Bookshelves fell to the ground causing Elena to scream and hold on to Stefan as he rushed them under their dining table. Damon swung open the door and stood between the front doorframe; his eyes widened when a portal seemed to open from the bottom of the staircase a blinding light filled the house causing Stefan, Elena and Damon to shut their eyes

Seconds later, Damon opened his eyes

"Hello Damon" Katherine smiled pulling out a pistol then shot him.

"Goodbye Damon" she said but was knocked to the side as the trigger went off again shooting him again

The newcomer pulled out her pistol ready to aim at Katherine but she was too quick smacking the dark-skinned girl across the face and knocking the gun out of her hand. The house stopped shaking but the portal was soon closing. Both fought with such vampire speed it was hard for Elena to keep up.

Katherine smirked at the young sixteen year old; and out of nowhere kicked her in the gut causing the girl to go flying back but Stefan was quick enough to stop her fall

"Later Salvatore" Katherine saluted at the two and jumped into the portal disappearing

The girl gritted her teeth get up speeding towards the closing portal but was stopped by Elena's scream

"Damon's hit Stefan!" the girl in panic looked to the portal to her home and the injured man by the door. She closed her eyes hoping she was not going to regret this decision seeing the portal close before her eyes she ordered Stefan and Elena

"Bring him inside to the couch" Stefan brought Damon laying him carefully on the couch as Elena shut the door and met the three in the living room. The girl ripped open his shirt to see the two bullets pierce near his heart

Damon began to breathe raggedly and quickly ordering "Get them out of me!"

Stefan made the move to pull out the tiny wooden bullets out but the girl stopped him placing her hands against his chest "Don't do that zio! You pulling it out could pierce his heart!"

Stefan froze in his movement as the teenager sighed. Falling onto her knees she closed her eyes while her hands were hovering over the bullet holes. She began muttering Latin words and an orange glow circled her hands and the holes.

Stefan stood back with Elena near him both surprised at the young girl as they watched Damon scream in pain as the bullets were magically pulled out of him. Once out. Damon sighed in relief as the girl healed him completely

Once over the girl sighed tiredly as Stefan went to her side. He lifted her chin and was shock to find such familiarity he felt looking at her and how protective he felt of her

"You need some rest" he spoke softly to her

The girl just nodded as she let Stefan lead her to his room. Passing Elena he asked "Stay with Damon?"

"You don't have to ask Stefan" Elena responded kissing him briefly as she watched Stefan with the new girl. She couldn't help but feel a tug of jealousy of how Stefan was holding onto her so protectively.

* * *

_*Ipswich's hospital...8:30pm*_

Bonnie ran her hands through his short black hair as she stood alone with her friend. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead causing him to stir lightly

"Bonnie?" he croaked weakly

"Shhh don't speak" she cooed

He chuckled before coughing and then wincing from his broken ribs "Take it easy Caleb we need you better...I need you to get better" Bonnie spoke tearfully sitting next to him

"Bonnie I'm injured...not dead"

"You were close to it. I'm so sorry pulling you into this Katherine mess" she apologized as Caleb rolled his eyes

"Don't apologize I would have been involved anyways" he explained while wincing and sitting up a little

Bonnie just nodded placing her head lightly against his chest breathing him in, feeling her heart swell knowing that he wasn't going anywhere. Caleb raised his hands running through Bonnie's hair and holding her close to him "I'm here baby girl no vampire bitch is taking me away from my family"

Bonnie felt her phone vibrate sitting up she pulled it out and placed it against her ear "Hello"

"Hello Bonnie. How's Caleb?" Bonnie gritted her teeth. Taking a deep breath she motioned to Caleb she was going out to talk

Closing the door behind her Bonnie angrily spoke to the other side of the line "I ought to kill you right now if I knew where you were"

"Kill me?" Katherine laughed heartedly and continued

"Please lets' see if you can live up to the challenge against me in Putnam barn. Come in I don't know... now?"

"Deal" Bonnie smirked as the two ladies hanged up ready for the battle

* * *

_*Mystic falls...9pm*_

The girl opened her eyes as her blue eyes adjusted to her scenery. She looked around realising she was in Stefan's room sitting up on his bed she tiredly ran her hands through her black wavy hair. Walking out of the room she heard from the living room the Salvatore brothers talking. She rolled her eyes knowing they were of course talking about her but she was glad her healing powers worked to hear Damon talking. She quickly and quietly made her way down the stairs

"She's a witch that's for sure..." Damon said

"And a vampire" Stefan added as he explained to his brother of how quickly the new girl fought with Katherine

"What about that portal Katherine jumped through?" Elena asked

"It's a time portal" the voice shocked the three; as they turned and looked at girl finally getting a good look at her. She was brown-skinned skinny girl yet with curvy hips and she looked around to be of sixteen years old. With jet black wavy hair and blue eyes she was sporting in denim blue skinny leg jeans, a simple black tank top with her leather jacket and her signature black chucks.

"Time portal? Care to explain?" Damon looked at her curiously

"Only can be performed by powerful witches but it can only be open for a certain period of time at a certain moment. As you can see Katherine came through and left with me behind"

"Well no one asked you to stay back little girl" Damon stated crossing his arms over his chest

The girl glared at him and about to speak but Stefan spoke up "We are thankful you stayed back or Damon would have died"

Stefan looked at Damon who glared back at him. She placed her hands on her hips glaring back at Damon challenging him. Now that move...nobody did that move but Bonnie Bennett.

"Damon don't you have something to say?"

Damon sighed annoyed at his little brother interrupting his trail of thoughts "Fine thank you..."

"Whatever now I need to find a way back home" she spoke emotionless building her walls around the Salvatores and Elena

"Where exactly is home?" Stefan asked

"Doesn't matter I just need Bonnie Bennett to help perform the spell"

"Well she's not here" Damon said

"What do you mean she's not here? Wait what year is this?"

"Umm 2010" Elena said as the girl frowned as if she began to think then spoke

"She's in Ipswich"

"How do you know that?" Damon asked now damn curious about this girl and her knowledge of the whereabouts of his little witch

"Doesn't matter, what time is it?"

"Nine" Elena responded looking at her cell.

The girl looked at Damon worriedly realising Katherine and her coming caused this whole time to shift and may change the future this very moment "We have to get to Ipswich now!"

Before speeding away Damon grabbed her arm asking "Why?"

"Bonnie is in danger Damon... you need to help her"

"You know our name but what's yours?" he asked curiously

"My name is Kayla"

* * *

**AN: *Gasp* Kayla as in the girl from Bonnie's dream slash possibly could be a vision *gasp***

***bite lip* Sooo what do you guys think...hope it's not too confusing with all the jumping of scenes but next chapter it will all connect :) **

**Oh and I've been thinking of an actress or model that could used for Kayla...because I wanna do a poster for this pic...but I can't seem to think of anyone...suggestions would be awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: WOW you guys are just freaking AMAZING! Hahaha so glad you guys enjoyed chapter 8 as much as I loved writing it ;)**

**THANK YOU to all those who gave me ideas on who to be Kayla...was thinking of Keke Palmer but I don't know still something was missing until kiwi-luv saved the day!**

**Kayla Salvatore (yep you all know she's Bamon's daughter) will be played by Amber Stevens! I edited it of course but her pic is in my profile ****J**** Seriously, this is how I imagine her now...thanks soooo much kiwi-luv *hugs***

**NOW THANK YOU FREAKING AWESOME REVIEWERS: Infusion d'Iris, Darkness is mystery, Ali08, Danielle Salvatore, Lula6791, babyshan211, yellie113, 7jazmine7, SmilesX10, kiwi-luv, KhatF, Pixelperfect93', justareader13, bekkarific (for reviewing ch 6... a hot goldfish)**

**-****KhatF: Love your story "What happens in Cherry Hill, stays in Cherry Hill"...so funny**

**-****Pixelperfect93: OMG just read your story "The concrete rose" you seriously have to UD...I need to know what's happening next!**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything... not even the amazing writer minds of Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson of the show or even L.J. Smith of the books. I own the idea and my grammatical errors**

**Enough of my rambling I present to you Chapter 9 **

* * *

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries..._

_All of a sudden the house began to shake. Bookshelves fell to the ground causing Elena to scream and hold on to Stefan as he rushed them under their dining table. Damon swung open the door and stood between the front door doorframe; his eyes widened when a portal seemed to open from the bottom of the staircase a blinding light filled the house_

_"Hello Damon" Katherine smiled pulling out a pistol shooting him. _

_"Goodbye Damon" she said but was knocked to the side as the trigger went off again_

_The newcomer pulled out her pistol ready to aim at Katherine but she was too quick smacking the dark-skinned girl across the face and knocking the gun out of her hand. The house stopped shaking but the portal was soon closing. Both fought with such vampire speed it was hard for Elena to keep up._

* * *

_Bonnie felt her phone vibrate sitting up she pulled it out and placed it against her ear "Hello"_

_"Hello Bonnie. How's Caleb?" Bonnie gritted her teeth as she motioned to Caleb she was going out to talk_

_Closing the door behind her Bonnie angrily spoke to the other side of the line "I ought to kill you right now if I knew where you were"_

_"Kill me?" Katherine laughed heartedly and continued_

_"Please lets' see if you can live up to the challenge against me in Putnam barn come in I don't know... now?"_

_"Deal" Bonnie smirked as the two ladies hanged up ready for the battle_

* * *

_"She's a witch that's for sure..." Damon said_

_"And a vampire" Stefan added as he explained to his brother of how quickly the new girl fought with Katherine_

_"What about that portal Katherine jumped through?" Elena asked_

_"It's a time portal" the voice shocked the three; as they turned and looked at girl finally getting a good look at her. She was brown-skinned skinny yet with curvy hips and she looked around to be of sixteen years old. With jet black wavy hair and blue eyes she was sporting in denim blue skinny leg jeans, a simple black tank top with her leather jacket and her signature black chucks._

* * *

_The girl looked at Damon worriedly realising Katherine and her coming caused this whole time to shift and may change the future this very moment "We have to get to Ipswich now!"_

_Before speeding away Damon grabbed her arm asking "Why?"_

_"Bonnie is in danger Damon... you need to help her" _

_"You know our name but what's yours?" he asked curiously_

_"My name is Kayla"_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Racing**

_*Ipswich hospital, Ipswich, Massachusetts...9pm*_

Kayla rushed to the counter asking "Hi could you tell me what room Caleb Danvers is in?"

The nurse smiled slightly "I'm sorry miss but visiting hours are over"

Kayla sighed internally hating she had to resort to this as the nurse eyed Kayla. Kayla's pupil got smaller putting the nurse in a trance as Kayla asked again

"What room is Caleb Danvers in?"

"Room 302" the nurse immediately replied happily

"Thank you" Kayla smiled and turned walking away from the nurse and speeding away before she could register where Kayla was going

* * *

_*Knock Knock*_

Caleb looked Pogue who looked to Reid and Tyler, all wondering who it could be

"Maybe Bonnie decided to come back" Tyler said shrugging his shoulders as Pogue got up and opened the door to find a girl around their age or younger

"Unc...Pogue" Kayla looked surprised at him

Pogue frowned wondering how this girl knew his name before he could ask Kayla said quickly "Katherine and Bonnie are battling it out at Ipswich Barn, she needs your help now!"

Pogue immediately looked to Reid who already stood up "Stay with Caleb baby boy"

"No, all of you go now" Caleb ordered

The three boys nodded as Kayla said "I'll meet you guys there"

"How will you..." Reid started but in a blink of an eye she sped away

"I guess that answered my question" Reid mumbled as Pogue closed the door

"No time for bike or cars" Pogue said as Reid and Tyler nodded smirking at the chance to use their powers

Their eyes turned black as Caleb watched them disappear leaving him alone in his hospital room

* * *

*_Meanwhile at Ipswich Barn, Ipswich, Massachusetts...9pm*_

The rain belted down among the two faces. Bonnie blinked back the raindrops as they both took a deep breath; powers still constant in the air. Katherine smirked never having battled someone this strong in over a century let alone a Bennett

"Give it up Bennett!" Katherine yelled vampire form present upon her face

"Never!" she yelled feeling power gather in her hand

"Hmm persistent like Emily...although it can only get you so far" Katherine stated and sped towards Bonnie.

With a wave of her hand Katherine went flying to catch her balance in crouching position sliding against the wet muddy ground. She flipped her wet curls back while snarling with the loud rain

Bonnie turned around to face the annoyed Katherine "Getting slow Katherine"

Katherine just smirked and picked up a thick wooden branch nearby "No honey you just positioned me perfectly" instantly Katherine sped away from Bonnie

The male scream cut through the loud rain "Ahhhh" soon the body came flying towards Bonnie sliding across the ground

"No, no, no" Bonnie fell to her knees instantly brushing away his wet black bangs

"Why did you come?" she cried to him her hands shaking over the thick wooden branch pierced through him

"Me, let you fight this bitch alone? No thank you witch" he smirked at her

"You are such are such an idiot Damon" she bit her bottom lip, her tears mixing with the rain streaming down her face

Katherine sped towards Bonnie catching her by surprise crashing her to the ground

"No!" Damon cried out willing himself to get up

"Say goodbye to your weakness Damon" Katherine said opening her mouth revealing her canines

Katherine tilted her head back and was about to bite into her prey but was blasted from behind off Bonnie

Growling in anger Katherine lifted her body up to find Kayla smirking next to Bonnie who stood up slowly with the help of Kayla. Damon looked down at the branch glad that Katherine missed as he squeezed his eyes shut while gritting his teeth he pulled the thick branch out of his ribs

"Ahhhh!" he yelled from the aftermath. Without taking her eyes off Katherine, Kayla spoke to Bonnie

"You can see if he's ok?"

Bonnie didn't respond was in an instant by Damon's side. Damon taking deep breaths lifted his shirt to see the wound heal before their eyes

Damon smirked at Bonnie "I'm all better witch"

Katherine glared at the scene between Damon and Bonnie. Annoyed by the intruder Katherine steadied herself ready to attack Kayla "Didn't your parents ever teach you to not butt into anyone else's business?" she asked

"I don't know maybe they did but I wasn't listening. Although they sure taught me how to deal with you" Kayla replied still smirking

"Oh little girl what makes you think you can beat me?" Katherine asked. Then her eyes widened having had missed the three Ipswich boys appear out of nowhere

"She has us" Pogue spoke stepping beside Kayla as Reid and Tyler stood on the other side of her

"And me" Bonnie spoke up standing next to Pogue

"Sure as hell has me too" Damon said next to Bonnie. Katherine gritted frustrated at the fact she was outnumbered

"You're going to wish you never got involved little girl" she glared at Kayla

"You're going to wish you never met me" Kayla said cockily. Katherine chuckled evilly shaking her head and sped away from everyone

* * *

Bonnie shivered as the rain seemed to have stopped leaving coldness upon her skin. She looked to the guys and the new girl

"Guys, how about we get out of here?"

"Hospital?" Reid suggested

Bonnie nodded curious of the new girl and why she looked familiar. Kayla felt Bonnie's eyes on her and got a little self-conscious of herself

Feeling her uneasiness Bonnie said "Thank you for saving me. Bonnie Bennett" she said holding her hands out to Kayla

Kayla looked to Bonnie's hands then to Bonnie unsure if she would be risking her identity if she was to introduce herself.

Kayla shook Bonnie's hands "I know who you are. My name is not important" Kayla said as Damon, Pogue, Reid and Tyler looked at her weirdly

Damon was about to speak but Kayla glared at him with a look telling him to _shut up_ and surprisingly it worked

Bonnie nodded releasing her hand from the girl.

"I need your help to get me back home so is it ok if we go back to the Salvatore house"

Bonnie nodded "Ok"

"Bon we got to get back to Caleb so call us if you need anything" Pogue said as he hugged her then turned to Kayla

"Thanks for your help" Kayla smiled accepting his thanks then nodded to Damon goodbye

"Later baby girl" Reid said hugging Bonnie then turned to Kayla

"Goodbye nameless girl. If you ever come back you can call me anytime for a _fun_ time" Reid flirted kissing her hand

Kayla tried not to laugh and throw up at his attempt "Oh trust me you'll see me around"

Reid smirked happily as Tyler said his goodbyes to Bonnie and turned to Kayla "Sorry about Reid he's a little desperate"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Reid said as everyone laughed including Damon

"Thank you for your warning about Bonnie" Tyler said seriously

"It's no problems" Kayla said as Tyler smiled slightly at her. Damon, Bonnie and Kayla watched the Ipswich boys disappear leaving the three alone

"Race ya back?" Damon challenged Kayla

Bonnie looked between the two confused

"You should know I never lose" Kayla said causing Damon to smirk

"Neither do I" Damon looked to Bonnie picking her up bridal style

"Damon! Are you crazy?" wrapping her arms around his neck to stop herself from falling

"Probably" he said

"Ready?" Kayla said

"Set?" Damon said cocking an eyebrow at the teenager

"Go!" Damon and Kayla both yelled and sped away with a screaming Bonnie in Damon Salvatore's arms

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know it's short and sort of lame...actually I thought it was a kind of cute ending...why didn't I kill Katherine here? Well that would be too quick and I still need her... remember the deal guys...Bonnie isn't getting out of it that easily... that's all I'm saying ;) So this sort of a filler to chapter 10... How will Damon and Bonnie react once they realise who Kayla is? Mwahahahaha**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Seriously I can't tell you guys how amazing you guy's reviews are just...they always make me smile**

**So THANK YOU: babyshan211, KhaftF, o.O97, Pixelperfect93', Danielle Salvatore, Lula6791, yellie113, Darkness is a mystery, justareader13, SmilesX10, allyouneedislove-mr, Infusion d'Iris**

**-Infusion d'Iris: Hahahaha  
-allyouneedislove-mr: Awww thanks...yeah I always have to read chapter before to remember so yeah that's why I do it  
****- SmilesX10: Damon doesn't know Kayla is his...that look Kayla gave was sort of like an instinct to Damon to be quiet [reasons unknown to him] **

**Glad you all like Kayla ****J**

**OH and THANK YOU to ALL who put this story on alert and favourite it ****J**

**So I hope this makes up for the short chapter 9 ;) Oh and I don't really know my Italian very well just remember briefly what I learnt from high school but don't worry I double checked with the translator.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything just Kayla and the idea. Oh and sorry for grammatical errors**

* * *

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

_Caleb looked Pogue who looked to Reid and Tyler, all wondering who it could be_

"_Maybe Bonnie decided to come back" Tyler said shrugging his shoulders as Pogue got up and opened the door to find a girl around their age or younger_

"_Unc...Pogue" Kayla looked surprised at him _

_Pogue frowned wondering how this girl knew his name as Kayla said quickly "Katherine and Bonnie are battling it out at Ipswich Barn she needs your help now!"_

* * *

_The rain belted down among the two faces. Bonnie blinked back the raindrops as they both took a deep breath; powers still constant in the air. Katherine smirked never having battled someone this strong in over a century let alone a Bennett_

_Bonnie turned around to face the annoyed Katherine "Getting slow Katherine" _

_Katherine just smirked and picked up a thick wooden branch nearby "No honey you just positioned me perfectly" instantly Katherine sped away from Bonnie_

_The male scream cut through the loud rain "Ahhhh" soon the body came flying towards Bonnie sliding across the ground _

_"No, no, no" Bonnie fell to her knees instantly brushing away his wet black bangs_

_"Why did you come?" she cried to him her hands shaking over the thick wooden branch pierced through him_

_"Me, let you fight this bitch alone? No thank you witch" he smirked at her_

_"You are such are such an idiot Damon" she bit her bottom lip, her tears mixing with the rain streaming down her face _

* * *

"_Oh little girl what makes you think you can beat me?" Katherine asked. Then her eyes widened having had missed the three Ipswich boys appear out of nowhere _

"_She has us" Pogue spoke stepping beside Kayla as Reid and Tyler stood on the other side of her_

"_And me" Bonnie spoke up standing next to Pogue_

"_Sure as hell has me too" Damon said next to Bonnie. Katherine gritted frustrated at the fact she was outnumbered_

"_You're going to wish you never got involved little girl" she glared at Kayla_

"_You're going to wish you never met me" Kayla said cockily. Katherine chuckled evilly shaking her head and sped away from everyone_

* * *

_Bonnie nodded curious of the new girl and why she looked familiar. Kayla felt Bonnie's eyes on her and got a little self-conscious of herself_

_Feeling her uneasiness Bonnie said "Thank you for saving me. Bonnie Bennett" she said holding her hands out to Kayla_

_Kayla looked to Bonnie's hands then to Bonnie unsure if she would be risking her identity if she was to introduce herself. _

_Kayla shook Bonnie's hands "I know who you are. My name is not important" Kayla said as Damon, Pogue, Reid and Tyler looked at her weirdly _

* * *

"_Race ya back?" Damon challenged Kayla_

_Bonnie looked between the two confused_

"_You should know I never lose" Kayla said causing Damon to smirk_

"_Neither do I" Damon looked to Bonnie picking her up bridal style_

"_Damon! Are you crazy?" wrapping her arms around his neck to stop herself from falling_

"_Probably" he said_

"_Ready?" Kayla said _

"_Set?" Damon said cocking an eyebrow at the teenager_

"_Go!" Damon and Kayla both yelled and sped away with a screaming Bonnie in Damon Salvatore's arms_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Realizations**

"Close but not close enough. Although I got to say that was impressive way better than Stefan" Damon complimented Kayla while placing Bonnie steady on her feet in front of the Salvatore boarding house

Kayla rolled her eyes "I think you're delusional Damon because I'm pretty sure I won"

"Keep dreaming" he said messing her hair with his hands

"Hey!" Kayla yelled annoyed as Bonnie rolled her eyes at the two

"Ok guys break it up or I'll do it myself" she said placing her hand on her hips

"Sorry" Kayla immediately said in obedience to Bonnie

Bonnie looked to Damon raising an eyebrow at him "I'm not" he laughed and walked into the house with the two girls following behind

"Bonnie!" Elena jumped off the couch and ran to her best friend pulling her into a tight hug

Pulling a part Elena looked at Bonnie "So glad you are ok"

Bonnie smiled noticing from the corner of her eyes Kayla looking uncomfortable.

Bonnie linked arms with Kayla catching her by surprise as Bonnie brought her close to her side

"I'm ok since this girl came to my rescue"

Kayla chuckled embarrassed "It was nothing"

"Nothing? She really gave Katherine a run for her money" Damon said sipping on a glass scotch looking to Stefan who was impressed

Elena smiled at Kayla and said "Thank you"

Kayla nodded never really liking the spotlight on her. She turned to Bonnie "Have you heard of the time travelling spell?"

Bonnie looked to Kayla curiously. It was then Bonnie noticed her eyes and her appearance studying her for awhile.

'_Could it be? No it couldn't be?'_

"Kayla" Bonnie whispered to her.

Kayla's eyes widened in surprise that Bonnie figured her name out "How did you know my name?" she asked as her lips quivered with worry

Bonnie just smiled widely and pulled the girl into a tight embrace causing Kayla to take a deep breath of surprise

"It's really you" Bonnie whispered running her hands through the girl's hair. Elena watched the interaction and looked back to Stefan and Damon who both shrugged their shoulders curious with the scene in front of them

Kayla felt the tears well up in her eyes as she nodded into Bonnie's shoulders then pulled back and said immediately "I'm sorry"

"What for sweetie?" Bonnie asked wiping away her tears

"I shouldn't have come back. Or even chased Katherine but she was going to change the future. I know you and dad are going to be furious, but when I get back could you ease down the yelling or at least tell dad to and to not go on an angry rampage to rip the town apart to find Katherine"

Bonnie chuckled asking "Who is your father?"

"Oh you don't know? Dammit I said too much Uncle Caleb always told me I talk way too much for my own good" Kayla mentally cursed herself for opening her mouth

"You don't have to tell me" Bonnie smiled then said

"I promise to get you back home"

Kayla smiled and couldn't help but reply on instinct "Thanks mamma"

"Mamma?" Damon coughed out surprised. Coughing a little he was able to swallow the alcohol. He looked at his glass then placed it on the table. He stood beside Elena looking between the two

"That explains a lot. I can see where she got the attitude from" he pointed out

Kayla rolled her eyes "See" Damon motioned to Kayla's eye rolling and continued his explanation

"Bonnie does that all the time when talking to me"

"I think everyone does that" Stefan quipped causing to Damon to look at his little brother briefly

"Oh Stefan make funny" he sarcastically said causing Stefan too to roll his eyes

"So tell me future girl what is it like?"

"I'm not telling you. I can't tell you anything about the future" she said obviously

"Well you did just spurt out to the world that my little witch has another little witch slash vampire"

"_Your_ little witch?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Damon as all eyes were now on Damon

"Yeah mine... I bit you so you're mine"

"Geez mark your territory" Kayla mumbled under her breathe but Damon and Stefan heard her

Damon raised an eyebrow at her "Oh you are so funny Kayla maybe she's your kid, Stefan" Elena's eyes widened in fear

"Don't worry zia, he's not"

"Then that means Damon..." Bonnie started. Kayla knew too much is being discovered so she shook her head and lied

"Trust me mamma he's not"

"Good can't deal with you already" Damon joked even though he kind of liked the idea of having a child. Those words hit Kayla's heart hard taking a deep breath she grimaced a tight smile.

"Touché" she retorted sarcastically in the same tone as Damon. Kayla then turned to Bonnie

"Are you sure you will be ok to do the spell?" Kayla asked her mother seriously

"Yes, I can do it" Bonnie said with determination that Kayla recognized so easily

"How about we do it tomorrow? Because one slip up in this spell could send me in another time causing me to fuck up the future some more"

"Language!" Bonnie retorted on instinct

Kayla laughed heartedly "Looks like you had the motherly instincts in you all along not that I had any doubt of that"

Bonnie smiled appreciatively "Okay I would say you could stay at my place but my dad is at home and thinks I'm still at Ipswich"

"Well just say that you caught an early flight back" Elena suggested

"Yeah but I kind of called him before I fought Katherine saying I was staying for a couple of days"

"You missed him so much you came back early" Kayla said then frowned at her words

"Scratch that don't say that then he'll know something is wrong" Bonnie smiled sadly having the feeling her relationship with her distant father don't seem to change in the future

"Stay here" Damon simply said now lounging on the couch on the other side of Stefan

"No" Kayla said immediately

"Do you hate me that much in the future?" Damon asked

Kayla sighed running her hands through her hair tiredly "No I don't. It's just...do you promise not to ask more questions about the future"

"Fine I'll tone down on the questions not that I really care" he said exasperated

"I better get going" Elena said then hugged Bonnie goodbye

"It was nice to meet you" Elena said still a little shocked she was talking to her niece

"You too but I'll be seeing you soon" Kayla joked causing Elena to laugh hugging her

Stefan stood up and walked his girlfriend out leaving Damon, Bonnie and Kayla alone.

Kayla took a deep breath knowing this should be comfortable but this was the past and from her parents story they weren't even dating yet

"So I'm just going take one of the spare room" Kayla said leaving the two alone

Bonnie sat down at the nearest couch as she watched Kayla walk upstairs "I'm a mother" Bonnie whispered causing Damon to sit up and look at her

"Pretty crazy huh?"

Bonnie chuckled "Yeah it is and she grew up so beautifully than I had dreamt her"

"You dreamt her?" Damon questioned intrigued

"Yeah when I was unconscious at the hospital" her mind began to wander but she kept picturing Kayla's bright blues it looked so much like his

Biting her bottom lips nervously Damon noted "What you thinking about Bonnie?"

"Nothing...it's nothing"

"Got to be something that has got you thinking"

"Her eyes" Bonnie replied

"Eyes?" Damon questioned confused

"Kayla's" she responded softly

"She has your eyes..." Bonnie paused thinking she may have freaked Damon out. Heck she was freaking out. Damon and her relationship was nowhere near the borderline of being friendly let alone romantic. Sure Bonnie thought he was hot but he was the most arrogant, conceited, selfish guy slash vampire she had ever come across...and the fact that he didn't go for girls like her he went for girls like Elena Gilbert or Caroline Forbes.

"But Kayla said..."

"Yeah I know. My mind is probably playing trick with me" Bonnie waved her hand to dismiss the topic

Damon leaned back which was soon followed by a wide smile "My, my was Bonnie Bennett hoping I was your baby's daddy"

Bonnie stood up annoyed by the smirk plastered upon his face "No! I was just making an observation!"

"You want me" he sang playfully from the couch watching Bonnie stomp away annoyed

* * *

Damon chuckled amused then stopped as Bonnie's words hit him like a tidal wave

"_She has your eyes"_

Damon frowned as he began to mentally analyse Kayla. She had blue eyes, black hair, was wearing a leather jacket

* * *

"_You should know I never lose" Kayla said causing Damon to smirk_

"_Neither do I" Damon looked to Bonnie picking her up bridal style_

* * *

She even had his attitude! Taking deep breathe he stood up and poured himself another glass of scotch sculling it down not bothering to savour the taste

"Damon?" Stefan questioned eyeing his brother's sudden change of attitude

"What?" he snapped

"What did you do?" Stefan asked. Only gone for a few minutes and trust Damon to annoy someone

"Just because I'm the bad brother it always has to be my fault! Well guess what? It's not"

Stefan stared at his brother strangely as he brushed past Stefan muttering "She's unbelievable"

"Where are you going?" Stefan turned around to face Damon who was opening the door

"Out for my midnight snack...care to join? Oh wait I think the animals are asleep although you may be able to catch an owl tonight"

Stefan rolled his eyes "No, fine suit yourself" Damon said slamming the door behind him

Stefan stared at the door for awhile really confused by Damon's defensive attitude

* * *

_Meanwhile...Kayla's room_

_*Knock Knock*_

"Come in" Kayla said sitting on her bed watching the door open revealing her mother

It was still weird for Kayla to see her mother around her age but again she always looked young "Hey thought I check up on you"

"I'm okay Bonnie" Kayla said

"What happen to Mamma?" Bonnie joked closing the door behind her and sat on the bed

Kayla turned to face her shrugging her shoulders "I thought you might be uncomfortable by that. I mean I would if some girl from the future told me I was a mum and she was my daughter"

Bonnie laughed "I had some time to get used to the idea of being a mother"

Kayla looked to her confused "When I was in hospital I had what I thought at the time was a dream about you when you were younger but now I know..."

"...it was a vision" Kayla finished her mother's sentence who nodded at her

"Are you happy?" Bonnie asked seeing confusion cross upon Kayla's face

"In the future I mean?" Bonnie clarified

Kayla smiled widely "I am with our daily doses of dealing with supernatural creeps, Katherine and trying to live up to a normal teenage life I say life is pretty good"

"Katherine is still alive?" Bonnie exclaimed

'_Shit'_ Kayla thought her hands rubbing the back of her neck

"Uhhh yeah that's kind of how I ended up here. She wanted to kill..." Kayla paused unsure

"Who was she trying to kill?"

Kayla gulped taking a deep breath before she said "Damon"

"Why?" Bonnie asked

"I can't say. I've already said too much" Kayla said with pleading eyes begging her to not ask anymore

"Ok. First thing tomorrow we are sending you back home so it won't mess with your future" Bonnie said as Kayla nodded

Bonnie stood up and hugged the girl. Catching Kayla by surprise she relaxed in the touch "Have a good rest Kay"

"You too...mamma" Kayla said as the two broke off their hug and walked out leaving Kayla alone

Kayla smiled and laid her head against the pillow letting out the breathe of relief

"Get through tonight then you can go back home and deal with Katherine"

* * *

_*Knock Knock*_

"Come in" Kayla said sitting up and looking to see Stefan walk in

"Hey zio" Kayla smiled happily

Stefan chuckled closing the door "You caught me off guard when you called me that last time. I thought I heard you wrong"

"You didn't" Stefan sat on the chair that was seated near the bed

"So why did you lie?" he asked

"About what?"

"Damon's your father" Stefan said simply

"How? Did you?" Kayla was rendered speechless

"Kayla you may look like your mother but you have Damon from the hair to the eyes straight down to his attitude"

"I didn't want to freak them out" Kayla explained

"If they knew then that could..."

"Change the future" Stefan finished her sentence causing Kayla to nod at her uncle

"So what did Katherine want?" he asked

Kayla bit her lip unsure as Stefan took her hands in comfort. Kayla smiled at the gesture she's so used to from her Uncle Stefan

"You can trust me and I want to help mia nipote" Kayla smiled hearing the Italian dialogue. That was one thing her father made sure of her was that she knew her Italian to keep up to the Salvatore name according to him.

"As time goes by more supernatural beings will come to Mystic falls" Stefan nodded as Kayla continued

"That includes very powerful clairvoyants one in which Katherine has one on her side. According to others around town this guy is the real deal very accurate in his visions. He saw that..."

"What Kayla?" he urged her

"I'm the one that will kill her in the battle"

"What battle?" Stefan asked

"The Founder's day was just a hint of what is coming in the future zio" Kayla said and continued

"She has the device but it isn't going to target vampires anymore"

"Who is it targeting?" Stefan looked intensely into Kayla's eyes

She bit her bottom lip whispering "Humans"

* * *

**AN: Woah! Twist! Well I hope it's a twist for you guys leaving you all in shock lol...now the drama of this story begins ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: OMG I went into freaking hyperventilating mode from all these wonderful reviews seriously THANK YOU!**

***drum roll* THANKS TO: jimi18, justareader13, Princess0771, yellie113, Infusion d'Iris, lynsay, Evaeraser, babyshan211, mizzcullen13, Pixelperfect93', Danielle Salvatore, Lula6791, jayne1, 1beaut, SmilesX10, Jacal Ste. Worme, Darkness is a mystery, Hellzz-on-Earth, BamonBrucus**

**Seriously your comments just assure me I'm doing ok and love the thoughts on Bamon relationship and Kayla**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything just the errors**

* * *

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

"_Kayla" Bonnie whispered to her. _

_Kayla's eyes widened in surprise that Bonnie figured her name out "How did you know my name?" she asked as her lips quivered with worry_

_Bonnie just smiled widely and pulled the girl into a tight embrace causing Kayla to take a deep breath of surprise_

* * *

_Damon raised an eyebrow at her "Oh you are so funny Kayla maybe she's your kid, Stefan" Elena's eyes widened in fear_

"_Don't worry Zia, he's not"_

"_Then that means Damon..." Bonnie started. Kayla knew too much is being discovered so she shook her head and lied_

"_Trust me mamma he's not" _

* * *

"_She has your eyes..." Bonnie paused thinking she may have freaked Damon out. Heck she was freaking out. Damon and her relationship was nowhere near the borderline of being friendly let alone romantic. Sure Bonnie thought he was hot but he was the most arrogant, conceited, selfish guy slash vampire she had ever come across...and the fact that he didn't go for girls like her he went for girls like Elena Gilbert or Caroline Forbes._

* * *

"_So why did you lie?" he asked_

"_About what?" _

"_Damon's your father" Stefan said simply_

"_How? Did you?" Kayla was rendered speechless_

"_Kayla you may look like your mother but you have Damon from the hair to the eyes straight down to his attitude"_

"_I didn't want to freak them out" Kayla explained_

"_If they knew then that could..."_

"_Change the future" Stefan finished her sentence causing Kayla to nod at her uncle_

* * *

"_The Founder's day was just a hint of what is coming in the future zio" Kayla said and continued_

"_She has the device but it isn't going to target vampires anymore"_

"_Who is it targeting?" Stefan looked intensely into Kayla's eyes_

_She bit her bottom lip whispering "Humans" _

* * *

**Chapter 11: Taken**

"Humans? How is that even possible?" Stefan began questioning Kayla

"Trust me even I was curious when I heard of her plans from my sources. So I did a little digging about this mysterious device. It wasn't created by Jonathon Gilbert it was actually created by Emily Bennett"

Stefan nodded remembering from Elena's story "Yeah Emily cast a spell on the device for others and Jonathon himself to believe he created it"

Kayla nodded "Yeah it was created by a Bennett so it can be changed by Bennett"

"That would mean she needs Bonnie or you"

"Yeah, hence why Katherine won't stop at nothing till she gets my mum on her side"

"Does this include her backing out of the deal she made with Katherine?" Stefan questioned

"Yeah but at the moment, mum isn't as powerful as she is in the future. I know she won't agree with Katherine but mum became Katherine's property the night she agreed to the deal. What's Katherine's is Katherine's even if she has to steal her by force you know she would"

"So future Katherine came to the past to kill Damon so that there would be no you and Bonnie could be working for her in the future" Stefan said connecting the dots

Kayla nodded "Yeah kill two birds with one stone"

Stefan tiredly ran his hand over his face processing the new information "What if we killed Katherine now?"

Kayla shrugged her shoulders "I seriously don't know how it will affect the future. We are treading on a thin line every time I speak"

Stefan nodded "We need to get you home as soon as possible before present Katherine finds out who you really are"

Kayla smiled slightly at Stefan as he stood and kissed her on top of her head "I promise you" he whispered in her hair

"I know" Kayla whispered back to Stefan who was now looking into her blue eyes

"You have his eyes"

She chuckled knowing who Stefan was referring to "I know I'm reminded of that fact a lot"

Stefan smirked at her "Goodnight Kayla"

"Night zio" she responded watching him leave her room closing the door behind him

Kayla sighed knowing she was completely alone now since she couldn't sense Damon in the house. Her mother always teased Damon and her for their weird connection to know when one was nearby or not. When she was younger she could sense what her father felt and vice versa but as time passed she grew up and like father like daughter she learnt to block her emotions from her father. She was so focused on him not knowing how she felt she lost the connections with her father and she regrets that.

Kayla wondered if her parents were worrying about her...of course they were. What Kayla worried about the "what if's" of the future. Had it changed? Did she just make it worst? Or better? What if someone dies because of her?

Kayla shook her head of those thoughts_ 'You got to be stronger Kayla. You're a Salvatore this is just another day you can get through'_ she thought

Kayla shrugged off her leather jacket tossing it to hang on the seat that was once occupied by Stefan. She snuggled under the blankets looking to the big grandfather clock it read midnight. She sighed before closing her eyes wishing for the time to awake to come soon.

* * *

_*5am*_

Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house tiredly. All that drinking of blood and alcohol didn't seem to make the news go away...he was a father in the future

Sure that sounded alright but he lived his whole life as the older, hot, bad boy big brother and now father?

"Why did she lie to me?" he asked softly then frowned thinking he heard movement

He looked around with his senses on high alert...someone was here.

Every fibre in his body told him "Kayla" he whispered before speeding towards her room

* * *

Kayla's eyes flew open trying to gasp for air her eyes met with the smirking black-eyed vixen

"Don't bother screaming" Katherine whispered in her ears the light from her lamp illuminating upon her enemy's face

Kayla's eyes widened in horror when she felt a hand touch her shoulder on the other side she looked up to see a boy around her age

Kayla heard her door slam open but before she could see who it was the room vanished before her eyes

* * *

Damon slammed open the door to see Katherine choking his daughter and on the other side a stranger touching her shoulder he sped towards Katherine but they vanished so quickly

Damon gritted his teeth so tightly, veins still prominent on his face.

His fist was balled up into a fist as he rammed into the wall "Ahhhh!" he cried out in anger.

"Where is Kayla?" Stefan cried out causing Damon to look at his brother in anger. Before another word could leave Stefan's mouth he was slammed against the wall

"Where is she? Where were you?" Damon yelled at him

"Answer me!" Damon yelled his hands tight against his brother's throat

"I was... hunting!" Stefan choked out

Damon growled in anger his temper not slowing down, from the corner of his eye he saw Bonnie come rushing in almost tripping in her trip.

Once at the door entrance she froze on the spot staring at the empty bed. Damon threw Stefan onto the floor to hit against the end of the bed.

Damon looked down to his brother; the veins no longer visible. He spoke to him in a threatening tone "You better hope to God she's alive, Stefan"

Stefan felt the guilt strike him watching Damon turn to Bonnie who was still speechless. She looked up to Damon tearfully as he pulled her into a hug resting his chin against the side of her head while running his hands through her hair in comfort

"I'll bring her back" Bonnie snapped out her trance upon hearing his words she looked up to him

Damon looked into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear cupping her cheek "I promise to bring our girl back home"

* * *

_*Unknown place...5:30am*_

Kayla gasped suddenly feeling the air fill her lungs. Seated in a dark room with a hanging light above her head she felt the cold draft hit her skin. She could feel the rope tighten around her wrists and ankle as she tried to loosen but it was no use she could tell already it magical tied so it wouldn't be loosening anytime soon. She began to take in her surroundings as her parents taught her that there's always a way out. She was in a cell much like the one the Salvatore house except a little bit bigger. She closed her eyes allowing her senses to heighten

'_1...2"_ she counted the people in her mind from their footsteps

"_Hmmm may as well let them know I'm awake" _she thought

"Hello!" Kayla yelled while reminding herself not to panic

She heard quick fast movement then a key unlocking the cell door and then clicking of heels against the cell's floor towards Kayla

Kayla watched Katherine walk towards her "You're finally awake I think it's time we get to know each other"

Kayla gulped looked to the evil vampire smile pleased as the stranger from her room lock the three of them in the cell

Kayla knew what was coming next..._Torture_

* * *

**AN: I know! I've got to stop with these semi-cliff hangers but I can't help it...it just seems so Vampire Diaries like to leave cliff hangers lol. Sorry it's short and sorry**** this chapter took awhile to update... I just like to be a chapter ahead before I post so Chapter 12 OMG it's long and has some flashbacks and flash-forwards ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello readers! SO this chapter is pretty long :)**

**I would LOVE to thank you fellow reviewers...seriously love all your thoughts they simply amaze me and brighten my day, so THANK YOU:**

**KJ-Vampires-RBBs, Jacal Ste. Worme, jayne1, Lula6791, Darkness is mystery (hehehe I know it's you Bonnie_Witch_D from twitter I heart you girl), MinaFTW, xc2010, o.O97, babyshan211, justareader13, Princess0771 (Thanks for the long review of your thoughts exactly what I was hoping to bring in that chapter), lynsay, Hellzz-on-Earth, SmilesX10, yellie113**

**THANK YOU also to those who favourited and alerted this story**

**Hope this chapter makes up for the short chapter previously**

**-Darren Gregory played by Keegan Allen  
-Jake Danvers played by Jonathon Groff**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything just my mistakes (which I have a feeling it's a lot but I really wanna post this chapter before I sleep lol**

* * *

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

"_So future Katherine came to the past to kill Damon so that there would be no you and Bonnie could be working for her in the future" Stefan said connecting the dots_

_Kayla nodded "Yeah kill two birds with one stone" _

* * *

_Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house tiredly. All that drinking of blood and alcohol didn't seem to make the news go away...he was a father in the future_

_Sure that sounded alright but he lived his whole life as the older, hot, bad boy big brother and now father?_

"_Why did she lie to me?" he asked softly then frowned thinking he heard movement_

_He looked around with his senses on high alert...someone was here. _

_Every fibre in his body told him "Kayla" he whispered before speeding towards her room_

* * *

_Damon slammed open the door to see Katherine choking his daughter and on the other side a stranger touching her shoulder he sped towards Katherine but they vanished so quickly_

"_I'll bring her back" Bonnie snapped out her trance upon hearing his words she looked up to him_

_Damon looked into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear cupping her cheek "I promise to bring our girl back home" _

* * *

_Kayla watched Katherine walk towards her "You're finally awake I think it's time we get to know each other"_

_Kayla gulped looked to the evil vampire smile pleased as the stranger from her room lock the three of them in the cell_

_Kayla knew what was coming next...Torture_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Searching**

Kayla stared down her enemy who just chuckled while staring at her with curiosity "I know everyone that have come in contact with the Salvatore brothers, but you..."

Katherine circled Kayla like a prey "...you just appeared out of nowhere"

"Lucky me" Kayla responded sarcastically

Katherine giggled "You're funny" she said only to stop in front of the teen bending to be eye-level with Kayla

"Oh we are going to have so much fun, aren't we Darren?" the evil vixen smiled looking to the stranger that had kidnapped her. He didn't respond just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was a powerful witch that much Kayla could sense thanks to her gene of being half witch and half vampire...she learnt to sense powers from both witches and vampires and this Darren guy was powerful and that for once that scared Kayla Salvatore and peaked her curiosity to why this level of power felt familiar

* * *

_Salvatore Boarding House...5:30am_

Bonnie held on to Kayla's leather jacket seated on the girl's bed with Damon beside her and Stefan leaning against the wall studying the interaction between the witch and his brother.

"_Kayla may have brought them closer"_ Stefan thought

Bonnie could feel his hands upon her back in comfort it was unusual also the fact that she hadn't thrown him against the room for touching her. Her mind on Kayla's unknown whereabouts was first thing on her mind but this side of Damon was distracting her especially since it felt natural for him to touch her the way he did...it was as if he was meant to comfort her

She took a deep breath and turned her head to the side "I'm going to need a little space to concentrate" she motioned their distance

She instantly spotted a small smirk appear and then vanish from Damon's face as he stood up nodding. Bonnie could still see the sly smirk bursting to replace his thin-lined lips

Pushing back her witty comebacks she looked to the leather jacket in her hands she couldn't help but smile how it reminded of Damon's.

"_I promise to bring our girl back home" _Bonnie remembered Damon's promise and that was when she knew Kayla lied to her

She'll have deal with all that later taking a deep breath Bonnie cleared her mind. The frangipani scent from the jacket filled her nostrils and so she began her search

Damon watched Bonnie close her eyes soon felt her magic surround the room. It was breathe takingly beautiful watching her even with her brown hair tousled from her sleep and dressed in his drawstrings grey pyjama pants and his black top bigger than her. He didn't know why but the first thing he thought

"_She looks better in my clothes"_ he shook his head of that thought. These feelings felt so...human to him. He never felt more human only when around Bonnie was when he spoke with witty jokes but she always saw through him and that scared and thrilled him at the same time.

"Nothing...I can't see her" Bonnie said scared breaking Damon from the trance

"Like Elena?" Stefan asked causing Damon to look to his little brother strangely

Bonnie looked to Stefan nodding "Yeah but this time someone is purposely blocking me from seeing through Kayla's eyes and it's not Kayla"

"So there's another witch?" Damon questioned

"A mildly powerful one too if they are able to block me"

"Mildly powerful?" Damon asked for an explanation

"He's powerful but doesn't seem to have full control of his powers with his emotions. First thing...Grams...taught me" Bonnie paused taking a deep breathe

Damon growled lowly seeing this was the only chance they had of finding Kayla "What now?"

"I have an idea but I need to get to my Gram's place now" Bonnie said

"Okay lets go" Damon said standing up straighter

"Let me change back to my clothes" Bonnie said motioning to her clothing

Damon nodded as Bonnie left the brothers alone.

"Damon I'm..." Stefan started but Damon cut him off whispering angrily

"Don't talk to me...this is your fault. If something bad happens to Kayla I want **nothing** to do with you" Stefan watched his brother leave the room.

Stefan knew he was serious or he would've just threatened him or said he would make his life hell but Damon cutting him out of his life hurt more than Damon making his life miserable.

* * *

Kayla opened her eyes to find herself in the guest room of the Salvatore house she had chosen to stay in. Frowning in confusion to how she got back, she sat up and winced in pain she pulled back the blankets wincing in pain of the process. She lifted her top to see the bruises along her stomach

"That bitch" she growled lowly remembering Katherine kicking her for smart mouthing her

"I probably deserved it for what I said" Kayla chuckled pulling down her top

"Hey kiddo" Kayla looked up to see Damon walking in

"Kiddo?" she questioned him.

Damon just laughed and sat beside her "So how are you feeling?"

"Okay bruises here and there but I'll live"

She looked around the room it was the same but something felt...off

"Where is everyone?"

"Elena is with Stefan and Bonnie is busy"

'_Okay something is wrong dad doesn't call everyone by their full name'_ Kayla thought

Her eyes landed on the chair to find her leather jacket not there "Where's my jacket?"

"In the wash" he said and in an instant Kayla had her hands against his throat and against the wall

Damon gasped as Kayla looked up "Who are you?"

"It's me...Damon" his voice strained out

Kayla laughed "Oh no you're not, 1.) You don't call anyone by their full name unless it's serious, 2.) You never wash a leather jacket and lastly you would have easily gotten out of my grasp by now"

She watched Damon's body disappear and the room disappear around her. Soon she found herself in the cell and lying on a cold bed and a person's hand over her head. Taking advantage of the situation she went to grasp the stranger's neck but was stopped by the cuffs around her wrist

Kayla heard him chuckle she looked up to see Darren. He was older than her and looked to be in his late twenties, tall with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes

"Nice try" he stood back

Kayla growled in frustration pulling at the chains "Don't even try or she'll come back and give you another shot of vervain"

She stopped immediately remembering Katherine's interrogation method

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh we are going to have so much fun, aren't we Darren?" the evil vixen smiled looking to the stranger who had his arms crossed over his chest._

"_So what's your name?" Katherine asked_

_Kayla just stared at Katherine who shrugged her shoulders "Not going to tell me huh? That's okay there's another way"_

_She smiled bending down to Kayla's level and staring into Kayla's blue eyes. Kayla knew what she was trying to do causing Kayla to laugh_

"_You can't compel me"_

_Katherine smiled widely "I know. See I notice you have the same ring as me so I know I can weaken you" _

_Before Kayla could retort she felt a pinch and something inject into her system for a few seconds. Kayla looked up to side to see Darren holding a needle of liquid still in the needle's case _

"_Vervain" Kayla whispered soon followed by the harsh burning sensation throughout her body_

"_Ahhhhh!" she yelled in pain only to quieten gasping in short breathes getting use to the pain_

_Katherine roughly grabbed Kayla by her chin "These are just small doses sweetie. Now tell me who you are and how my Salvatore boys know you?"_

_The teen sloppily moved her head out of Katherine's grasp "They are not yours" she mumbled weakly_

_As soon as those words left her mouth she felt Katherine's hand come in contact with her cheek knocking her head to the side _

"_Ow" Kayla said jokingly not even feeling anything from Katherine's slap_

"_Don't back talk me little girl"_

_Kayla chuckled weakly in pain "What's the matter?" She gulped continuing her speech_

"_Did I... strike a nerve...realised the brothers...don't want you"_

"_Shut up!" Katherine yelled slapping Kayla again and harder. Kayla winced now feeling the sting along with the pain from the vervain. Kayla growled annoyed she was half witch and half vampire and yet she picked up the vervain weakness...only a drop and she was on her knees. _

_Kayla looked up to see an angry Katherine **'I can have fun with this' **Kayla cheekily thought_

"_I mean look at it. Stefan is in love with Elena and Damon found out the true bitch you are so it's safe to say he doesn't want you at... all. I'm sure you can screw Darren oh wait you probably..."_

_Before Kayla finished her sentence she felt Katherine kick from under her chin with such power that sent Kayla flying and hit against the wall. The wooden chair broke from the impact while Kayla sat on her knee groaning in pain and annoyance while the ropes where still tied her wrists together behind her back and at the same time she still felt so weak_

"_Stupid vervain" she muttered_

"_Darren can get rid of the ropes?" Katherine asked in a sickeningly sweet tone_

_Darren nodded happily in obedience from the corner of Kayla's eyes she watched him close his eyes softly muttering a few words_

_In an instance the ropes slipped down her wrists. She placed her hands on the ground to find balance_

"_Let us be" Katherine motioned to Darren who nodded. Kayla heard the cell door open and shut then lock. _

"_Finally alone" Katherine said then sped to Kayla grabbing her by her throat and sliding her up against the wall_

_Kayla hissed in pain "Where did you come from?" Katherine asked tightening her hold around Kayla's throat_

"_Well...usually it's when a man...loves a woman...then they...get...together and..." before Kayla finished her sentence she was thrown to the other side of the cell her back slapping against the wall_

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Anymore jokes and I'll just kill you" Katherine said walking towards her. Kayla slowly got up to look up to Katherine_

"_Why don't you?" Kayla retorted only to mentally scold herself for encouraging Katherine_

"_Because you my dear; are a very rare creature. Half witch and half vampire...a Dhamphir"_

_Kayla gulped hoping Katherine didn't know anymore that what she was "What I want to know is how you got those nifty ring of mine"_

"_E-bay got a bargain for it too" _

_Kayla yelled in pain once Katherine kicked her in the stomach_

"_You are just packed full of jokes aren't you? Well you won't be once you help me"_

"_In your dreams; I will never help you ever"_

"_Oh but you already are. I know you will never let me use your power but I know the Salvatore brothers and they always like to play the heroes even if Damon never wants to admit it. He always like to be the guy saving the damsel in distress. Now Bonnie Bennett is a witch I need on my side and like all Bennett they like to make sacrifices for the good of the others. So of course they will come and try to rescue but I will tell them I will kill you only if Bonnie comes with me and do what I say"_

"_You're using me as a trap"_

"_No no...just bait" Katherine giggled then bent down to Kayla's level and whispered_

"_You know what the fun part will be"_

_Kayla didn't say anything as Katherine's hot breathe hit against her ears "I lie to them and will actually get to kill you because nobody and I mean nobody harms me and gets away with it"_

_Kayla growled looking up weakly to watch Katherine walk to the door "Darren will some fun with you by then the vervain should wear off and we can see if you will be full of information or vervain"_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Kayla stared at Darren not pleased "How the hell did you end up on Katherine's side or are you that cold hearted?" she asked him

"She saved my life and took me under her wing to help with my powers and for that I owe her my life"

"By kidnapping young girls...sweet deal you got there" Kayla said sarcastically

"You're not a girl, you're not even human"

"Says the witch himself"

"Gregory, Katherine wants you" someone spoke from the window of her cell door

'_Gregory?' _Kayla's eyes widened to his last name

* * *

_Flash-forward...Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls, 2031_

"_Jake you swear this source is for real?" Kayla looked to the boy beside her_

"_Yeah she went out with him so she knows about him and Katherine"_

"_Yeah but she's now the ex-girlfriend you sure this isn't just her way of getting back at..."_

"_Nicholas" Jake reminded her and continued_

"_I don't think any human want to joke about a witch and a vampire. Especially since she has been scarred for life knowing supernatural beings exists"_

_Kayla sighed deeply "Fine what's the big deal about this Nick guy that you think I shouldn't tell my parents let alone yours. What excuse did you use on Uncle Caleb?" she asked _

"_Told him you wanted my help with your mum's surprise birthday party" Jake smirked at his excuse to his father_

"_That's not until three months!"_

"_He doesn't know that...but once he figures out I lied I'd be back"_

_Kayla rolled her eyes as he spoke seriously "We are not saying anything because maybe for once we can stop Katherine and prove to our parents that we can handle danger ourselves"_

_She looked to one of her best friend unsure "No more overprotective maniac vampire dad" Jake teased knowing she would agree immediately_

"_Fine what do we have to do Danvers?"_

"_According to the girl Nicholas and his family are close to Katherine Pierce. According to what I found out about them they are very powerful witches more so powerful clairvoyants."_

"_Hmmm I heard from mum talking to dad about a witch with Katherine that help her get away with most of the things she has done. He's very powerful I've sensed his power after Katherine leaves a bloody scene he's scent of power is not far behind"_

_Jake nodded "Well he sounds powerfuly because apparently Nicholas saw the future that didn't quite please her"_

"_What?" Kayla asked curiously_

_Jake shrugged his shoulders "That's all my source knows from overhearing him talk with his father. His father thinks Katherine should travel back in time to avoid the future"_

"_The time travelling spell; that's pretty drastic for Katherine. What's Nicholas last name?" _

"_Gregory. Nicholas Gregory"_

_*End of flash-forward*_

* * *

"Gregory" she whispered snapping out of her memory daze

Darren paused at the door turning to face Kayla confused. "Have we meet bef..."

"Gregory!" the same voice cut off his question.

Darren sighed frustrated still looking at Kayla who stared back at him "Coming!" he yelled and left Kayla alone in her cell

* * *

_*Gram's house*_

Bonnie sighed at the shelf looking through the incenses. She closed her eyes remembering the things needed for the locating spell.

"Jasmine...jasmine...jasmine" she muttered looking through all the incenses

"Ahh jasmine"

"Little witch can we hurry this along" Damon yelled from the doorway annoyed he couldn't step in since he wasn't invited in and the person that could allow him cross this barrier was dead

"I'm hurrying...impatience vampire" she muttered the last words

"I heard that" he yelled

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she grabbed her Gram's goblet, placing four blue candles, matches, jasmine incense into the goblet.

Walking toward Damon who was leaning against the door frame "Ready" she said from behind him

Handing him her stuff she walked out and closed the door behind them,

"So where are we off to witch?" Damon asked as they made their way to his car

"The woods but past the Fells church at the river" she answered

Once in the car, Bonnie held onto the goblet as Damon drove away from her Gram's house in silence

Minutes in the car Damon asked "Are we going to talk about it?"

"What?" Bonnie asked

"Oh I don't know Kayla and how we are her parents" he said sarcastically

"Damon I don't know. I mean I have a daughter and that's great but how is that even..."

"Possible" Damon finished as Bonnie nodded

Keeping his eyes on the road he knew that once he became a vampire he was infertile but again he had read somewhere that it was a myth. He had never heard of a vampire birth so he assumed that source was utter bullshit. Now seeing Kayla may just back that "bullshit" fact

"I don't know but I'm guessing we had a lot of..."

"Don't you dare, finish that sentence Salvatore!" Bonnie exclaimed causing him to smirk

"What don't tell me you don't think about this fine body of mine?"

Bonnie blushed furiously so glad to have dark-skin so he couldn't tell "You and that ego of yours"

"I could show you..."

"No!" she exclaimed again

"Bonnie I was going to say a shortcut to the river. Why what were you thinking?" Bonnie groaned sliding down her seat seeing from the corner of her eyes she could see him smirking widely

"Nothing" she mumbled

"So where is this shortcut?" she asked

"Just past the Fell's church" he said

"That's where we are going" Bonnie said

"We are?" he feigned shock

Bonnie glared at him to shut up. Instead this look caused him to chuckle "So that's where Kayla got that glare from"

Bonnie's eyes widened turning her head to look straight head. She heard him sigh "Is it that bad you had a kid with me?"

"What?" she looked at him surprised to even have that impression...okay not really

"I mean I know we have a very complex relationship, I mean you being a witch me being a vampire that drink human..."

"Damon" Bonnie said but he still continued

"Of course it is blood from the blood blank. Then there's you promising to bring me down... if I drank an innocent's blood..."

"Damon!" Bonnie said louder that caught his attention to be quiet

"It's not the fact that I had a child with you that is bad. It's the fact of the present. We've only shared two kisses that's it. We don't even know what we are?"

"Maybe that's the idea"

"What?" she now looked to him confuse

"I said it before why don't we see where this goes. I don't want to be with anyone else" he said slowing the car down to park

Putting the car into park he turned his head to the side to see the silent Bonnie "Bonnie?"

"Lets' go" she muttered immediately getting out of the car

Damon groaned annoyed thinking he may have moved a couple of steps forward but just moved back to square one of Bonnie holding him away in arms length

* * *

_*Unknown place*_

"Did you find anything about her?"

"No only she seems closely tied to the Salvatore brothers especially Damon"

"What?" she snapped at the witch

"She knew it wasn't Damon so that just shows she knows him very well..." Darren paused

"But?" Katherine asked knowing he wanted to say more

"Why can't we use her powers? I sensed high level of powers in her"

"No! I need a Bennett witch and Bonnie is the only Bennett that have the powers to change the device's target"

"Are you sure you should be doing this?"

Katherine's eyes flashed black immediately speeding towards him. Her hands wrap around his neck pushing him against the wall of her room

"Don't you dare question me? Those pathetic humans were the very reason you almost died am I right?"

Darren coughed in her tight grasp nodding. Katherine loosened her grip setting him to the ground. She caressed his cheek

"You are a sweet boy Darren, those bullies just feared you. So they fed on the fear and their misunderstandings of you and what did they do?"

"They attacked me"

"That's right and if I wasn't in the neighbourhood you could have died" Katherine pouted her veins gone and her black eyes now the normal brown eyes looking up to him. She smoothly brushed a strand of his bangs away from his eyes

"This is the right thing. Humans will never understand us. The only way for us to live without fear is destroy the human race. Unless some humans are willing to become a vampire but first they would have to prove to be worthy of our race"

Darren closed his eyes from her touch nodding at her words "I'm sorry I questioned you Katherine"

"I'll give you another chance; next time you may not be so lucky"

"I promise I'm forever loyal to you Katherine Pierce" Darren said determined looking down to Katherine

"You promise?" she asked like a little kid asking for a pinkie swear

Darren nodded "Good" she smiled

* * *

_*Mystic Fall's river...6am*_

Bonnie sat by the river as she placed the four blue candles one north, one south, one east and one west. She lit the candles and the jasmine incense sticks and laid it beside her while Damon leaned against the tree but on alert if there were any intruders in the early hours of the mornings.

She filled the empty goblet three-quarter of the way with water from the river and sat back in her circle facing the west candle with the goblet in front of her. Crossing her legs, she took a deep breath taking in the environment and the energy from the rising sun and rushing river; closing her eyes she laid the back of her hands against her legs.

Damon watched the back of Bonnie still mesmerized every time she used magic he didn't know how but he could sense the magic in her in him it was very intoxicating that he had to control his hunger for her blood.

After a few minutes of silence Bonnie finally fell into her hypnotic state with her middle and second finger on her right hand she swirled the water from the west side clockwise and chanted

"Let the water reveal to me the location of Kayla...Salvatore. Let the water show me where she is"

Damon felt a sense of pride when he heard _Kayla Salvatore_ leave Bonnie's mouth and it didn't dampen at all as Bonnie repeated the action and words another three times.

Bonnie looked down into the goblet staring deeply into the water

Bonnie gasped at once snapping out of her hypnotic trance she looked to Damon immediately

"I know where she is but we're going to need some help" she spoke tiredly

* * *

**AN: Wow this chapter seriously took forever to finish...but it's done. **

**So who is Bonnie referring to for help?**

**Oh and WHO IS EXCITED ABOUT S2 of TVD! Ok stupid question but seriously I'm so hyped for September**

**I seriously crave Bamon moments AND Bonnie to kick some vampire ass! Seriously wouldn't that be awesome if she had some fight scenes! Woot girl power!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: *drum roll* I would love to thank the reviewers (loving you guys thoughts and the long reviews on the way I write or the way the characters have been written or the ideas just seriously guys just blow my mind away) **

***clear throat* starting with: lolzz4ever, Lula6791, o.O97, Danielle Salvatore, Infusion d'Iris, jayne1, babyshan211, justareader13, jordilynnoffical, jimi18 (wow I make you stop work...damn lol), xoBamonxo, lynsay (awww glad it's keeping you sane till Sept), SmilesX10, Hellzz-on-Earth, Darkness is mystery, Shawill85 (wow thank you), Princess0771 **

**THANKYOU to those who FAVOURITED & ALERT this story ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything just my errors**

* * *

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

"_Let the water reveal to me the location of Kayla...Salvatore. Let the water show me where she is" _

_Damon felt a sense of pride when he heard Kayla Salvatore leave Bonnie's mouth and it didn't dampen at all as Bonnie repeated the action and words another three times._

_Bonnie looked down into the goblet staring deeply into the water _

_Bonnie gasped at once snapping out of her hypnotic trance she looked to Damon immediately _

"_I know where she is but we're going to need some help" she spoke tiredly_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Trust**

*_Gilbert Residence*_

"I can't believe we are doing this?" Damon complained for the thousandth time.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned around to face him asking "Do you have a better idea?"

Damon opened his mouth to speak but Bonnie cut him off "Besides running around and guessing where she is"

Damon closed his mouth allowing Bonnie to turn back around and press the doorbell

"Bonnie, is everything okay?" Elena asked surprised once opening the door

"Sorry it's early Elena but we need to talk to John. I promise to explain everything once inside" Elena nodded standing back allowing Damon and Bonnie to pass her

Elena frowned in confusion to the body language of Damon and Bonnie. He stood so close behind her with one hand behind her best friend's back as if he was protecting her

Snapping out of her observation she shut the door "I'll go get him" she said going upstairs while Damon and Bonnie made their way to the long couch

* * *

_Bonnie's POV_

I looked to Damon and I could see the negativity he felt towards my plan or the fact of trusting John Gilbert

"I don't trust him either" I said looking to him beside me

Damon looked to me wanting to know more "But he's the only one that has connection to Isobel and Katherine"

He sighed moving his arm he had place on top of the couch behind me. Running his hands tiredly down his face

"I know but I also know Katherine and the longer we take looking for Kayla the more I worry what Katherine is putting her through" he said

My heart swelled hearing his worry for his daughter...no..._our_ daughter. I placed my hands under his chin lifting it up to face me

"She's a Salvatore she's can handle anything"

Damon smiled genuinely and caressed my cheek "She's also a Bennett so she's strong like her mother" he placed his forehead against mind as my hands had fallen to his neck. I closed my eyes breathing in this moment and my feelings. I was scared. Each passing days Damon somehow knocked down my walls and seamed his way into my heart. There was nothing I could do about it and that scared me more because this was Damon Salvatore

Somehow he sensed my uncertainty because I heard him whisper "Trust me Bonnie"

My heartbeat sped as we sat in silence just seconds seemed like hours but I knew this was the moment I was going to remember for as long as I lived.

Today was the day I trusted Damon Salvatore...with my heart

* * *

_General POV_

"Bonnie. Damon" John Gilbert's voice surprised the two causing them to separate. Elena behind her father eyed the two with curiosity and a hint of jealousy

"John" Bonnie said formerly standing up while Damon rolled his eyes not bothering to acknowledge him until Bonnie nudged him

"Gilbert" he muttered

"What do I owe the pleasure from a witch and vampire?"

"I need your help. Katherine kidnapped a girl and I saw bits and pieces of where she's being held. Does Katherine have any secret place she might retreat to with the girl?"

"Who did she kidnap?" John asked intrigued

Damon sped now face to face with John "Someone that is, none of your business! Now are you going to help us or not?" he snapped at him

"Hmmm interesting" John noted on Damon's sudden burst of anger

"Is it Kayla?" Elena asked worriedly

Bonnie nodded holding back the urge to break down as if sensing her friend; Elena was by her side hugging her "It's going to be okay Bonnie we'll get her back"

"Who's this Kayla you speak of?" John asked

"A friend" Elena said curtly to not reveal anymore

"Must be a very good friend to have people care for her..." her father said looking at the worried, tired look upon Bonnie and Damon's face

"...but I'm sorry I can't help. My connection with Katherine is no longer. I think she made it pretty clear" John explained showing his bandaged hand

"What about Isobel?"

"We only communicate through phone calls. She calls me"

Bonnie sighed disappointed but lifted her head up "Can I show you what I saw in my vision. Maybe you might recognize the place?"

John nodded intrigued with the young witch but his attention was diverted from Damon's worried tone "You just did a spell this..."

"I'm fine" she snapped at him angrily in that instant the light bulb from the lamp nearby shattered

"Oh yeah you're fine" Damon said sarcastically before continuing

"You have used too much of your powers now it's a little crazy at the moment"

"Oh you haven't seen crazy" Bonnie snapped back at him then closed her eyes holding the bridge of her nose to calm herself from Damon's lack of faith in her powers

Opening her eyes she instantly saw the concerned look in his eyes "Damon I'm just showing him a vision that's it"

Bonnie walked to John standing in front of him with Elena and Damon behind her seated on the couch.

"Ok when I show you my vision it will be like flashes of movie. I've never tried it on a human so I don't know the side effects afterwards"

"Ok carry on can't be worse than getting my fingers chopped off" he joked causing Bonnie and Elena to chuckle while Damon just faked his finished with an eye roll

"Just close your eyes and clear your mind" John followed Bonnie's instruction

"Is your mind cleared?" her voice echoed in his cleared mind

He simply nodded as Bonnie took a deep breath remembering her vision from the goblet. She raised her hands placing them on either side of his face bringing his head down so her forehead met with his.

Flashes so quickly registered through John Gilbert's mind...a cell, a girl chained to a bed, dark walls, a stained steel door with bars for window then nothing

John gasped for air once Bonnie released her hold taking deep breathes from the rush of vision. He opened his eyes to be looking into her green eyes. He stared at her amazed how much power she had at such a young age his mind couldn't help but get giddy to how powerful her powers would become once she reach the mature age.

"Ok shows over you have answers for us?" Damon asked standing besides Bonnie and not liking the way John was looking at his witch

"Yes if I'm not mistaken there's a vacant house just outside of Mystic Falls that Katherine use to reside in I remember because I was held in that same cell. Corner of Rose Street" John explained

"Thank you" Bonnie said while John just nodded

"Ok if that's all you need I'm going to go back and sleep" he said making his way upstairs

"Okay lets go back home and we can figure out what we are doing next" Damon said once he knew John was out of earshot

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at him crossing her arms over her chest "What did I do now?" he asked exasperated

Bonnie just laughed "No I'm surprised you want to go back and come up with a plan. I thought with this address you'd have sped off and go barging in all your vampire glory"

Damon couldn't help but smile at Bonnie "Well as appealing as that plan sounds and I know I said I would bring our girl home but I'm going to need help from a beautiful powerful witch"

Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie to snap to reality "Well lets' go then" she said

"I'm coming" Elena interjected

"Wait I need to grab my spare clothes from your room Lena" Bonnie seeing Elena in her pj's reminded Bonnie she was still in clothes from yesterday

Elena nodded while the two girls went upstairs and grabbed their clothes while Damon muttered about hurrying up and he would be in the car

The girls hurried upstairs to Elena's room and began to pick their clothes

"Bonnie are you sure you are okay?" Elena asked placing her clothes and some toiletries in an overnight bag

Bonnie walked to Elena's bed and placed her clothes in Elena's overnight bag she nodded staying strong "Yeah I'm fine"

"Bonnie..." Elena turned to her best friend

"What if we are too late? What if I lose her? I can't lose her Elena! I don't even know her that well...it's my fault I should have stayed with her in the room. I could've protected her or at least hold Katherine off till Damon came" Bonnie cried hysterically breaking down in front of her best friend

Elena hugged her best friend close to her letting her cry into her shoulders pulling back she held Bonnie's shoulders "Hey! This is **not** your fault you hear me?" Elena said sternly looking into her eyes

Bonnie turned away ashamed but Elena caught her attention "Bonnie Bennett I'm serious"

"She's my daughter Elena and she got kidnapped right under my nose. What kind of mother does that make me?" she cried truthfully of her feelings

"A mother; who would anything to get her daughter back safely. You're a powerful witch and I don't need the future to tell me that you are a kickass mother. We'll get her back, you, me, Stefan and Damon"

Bonnie nodded tearfully while Elena brushed a strand of Bonnie's hair back "So how's Damon taking in being a father?"

"What? How did?" Bonnie questioned surprised

"Bonnie, I don't think it takes a genius to figure it out. If the attitude, eyes and leather jacket weren't a dead giveaway I say the ring she wore was exactly like the brothers"

Bonnie chuckled "It's weird...I know I told you to make a decision about the brothers but..."

"B, I'm ok, and you were right I liked the attention I got from both brothers but I have to get over it. I don't trust him with you but I know if he tried anything you'll light his ass on fire"

"Thanks Lena" Bonnie said as the two hugged

"Lets' go and get your girl back" Elena said determined as the two left the Gilbert house making their way back to the Salvatore's boarding house

* * *

"_She's my daughter Elena and she got kidnapped right under my nose. What kind of mother does that make me?" she cried truthfully of her feelings_

John's eyes widened from Bonnie's outburst. His mind was racing from his revelation snapping out of his trance he leaned further against the wall listening into the girls' conversation

"_So how's Damon taking in being a father?"_ John's eyes almost popped out from this second piece of news hearing movement in the room he quickly and quietly made it back into his room closing the door quietly

Hearing the footsteps rush downstairs he opened his door slightly to hear the front door open and close

John closed his door and grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table pressing the first speed dial number

Few rings and finally the other side answered "Yes" the female voice said slyly

"They are on their way back to the boarding house to create a plan"

"Excellent work John" John heard her curtly speak to him

He cleared his throat "I have some very interesting piece of information about the girl you captured Katherine"

* * *

_*Unknown place*_

Kayla felt her eyes drift to close but she took another deep breath to stay awake. She winced from the back pain she was getting from being chained onto the bed. The back pain was the least of her worries as she eyed the IV drip filled with vervain being inserted slowly and painfully into her system.

She was cold, tired and was getting hungry...no not cheeseburger hungry but blood hungry. The positive side of being a Dhamphir was they could feed and be okay for a couple of weeks but the hunger is based on how much power she uses. Since Katherine is injecting her with vervain it made her weaker and hungrier. Kayla licked her bottom dry cracked lips keeping her breathing levelled

_The more you panic the worse the pain will feel_

Tears sprung to her eyes remembering the words of her father it was then she realized she couldn't lose hope she had to keep fighting to make it home to her family. She wasn't going to screw up her life not while she was still alive, her parents taught her better... a Salvatore never gives up and there's always a way out.

Last drop of tears slipped down the side of her face taking a deep breath soon she heard rattling of her cell door

Kayla clenched her jaw ready for whatever torture technique Katherine had ready for her

She waited hearing movement and something being dropped she then felt Katherine's hands carefully removing the needle from Kayla's arm causing her to hiss from the sting

"Terribly sorry Kayla Salvatore" Kayla eyes widened but still held a poker face looking up to Katherine

"Don't bother faking it honey...I know the truth about you, half witch, half vampire and a Salvatore" Katherine walked back and forth mentally ticking off her list

"So I know where the vampire gene comes which didn't really take me long to figure out where the witch gene comes from..."

Katherine smirked leaning closer to Kayla's face "The very gene I'm looking for...a Bennett"

"No" Kayla simply said dryly

"I know you won't help me... but I do know that you need to feed and if you simply change the device then you can have all the blood you want and I'll let you get back to a very bright future"

Kayla gritted her teeth wondering how the hell Katherine knew where she came from "Yeah I know you're from the future honey because the maths don't add up here in the present so the only solution I came up with was that you were from the future"

"I think you are getting crazy Pierce" Kayla chucked still scorch in the throat

"Crazy, huh? I've been called worse" Katherine smiled turning her head back to see Darren

"Could you put our guest in the chair? She needs to know what happens when she doesn't do what I tell her" Darren nodded as Katherine stood up and walked out of the cell

Darren walked to Kayla unlocking the chains. With all her strength she grabbed Darren by the neck in a split second she had to make a decision

Drain him dry or kill him

Veins appeared once she caught a whiff of his powerful blood pulsing through his veins feeling it pulse under grip she felt her canines appear

He chocked feeling air closing in on him; Kayla snarled angrily and twisted his head hearing his neck snap she watched him drop to the floor.

Taking a deep breath she winced looking to the open door '_This is too easy'_ Kayla thought staggering to the door only to be met with a smirking Katherine

"I did promise you blood" she said motioning to the now dead Darren

"Thanks but he wasn't my type" Kayla said

Katherine's hands were immediately around Kayla's throat throwing her back against the wall...back in her cell

"Ahhh seriously lady you need to get into some serious anger management program" Kayla yelled and groaning in pain trying to move but was held up against the wall by another two vampires each strongly holding each of her arm

Katherine walked towards Kayla pulling out a wooden stack out of her back pocket; her heels clicking towards the already weak teen then she stabbed the stake into her stomach

"Ahhhhhh!" Kayla yelled coughing in pain as Katherine pulled the stake out as the vampires released their hold letting Kayla drop to the floor.

Katherine bent down to be eye-level to Kayla who looked up angrily "Think about the deal again or next time I'll ram this stake through your heart"

Katherine stood up and walked away with the vampires following her as they dragged Darren's dead body out. Katherine let them past her seeing them gone she pulled out a bag with a quarter of blood and tossing it into the cell landing perfectly near Kayla.

"Wouldn't want you dead... yet Salvatore" Katherine finished closing the door leaving Kayla alone in the cell

* * *

**AN: I know it wasn't the Covenant boys don't worry they will be coming up soon in the chapters xD**

**Oooo Kayla's vampire nature came out...I read somewhere that a Dhamphir's vampire gene is more dominant than the human gene slash in this case the witch gene. Oh and I also read that a witch is technically a human because spells are learnt without learning spells they are basically humans...Important fact to know not for life just for this story ;)**

**Katherine was being semi-nice only to keep Kayla alive...no I won't be making any sweet Katherine at all lol...I think we'll all think we woke up in an alternate universe if that ever happened**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Chapter 14! I'm so sorry... uni has taken over my life! I barely have time to read fanfic and review em' although they keep me sane during my trips to classes (I have many fanfics I need to read that I still need to catch up on). I was kind of hoping that this chapter would be longer but it didn't work out as the next chapter I will have to split in two! Hope this chapter doesn't suck because of its shortness... I'm kind of disappointed about it being short**

**Anyways! Moving on! THANK YOU TO: Danielle Salvatore, Darkness is mystery, Infusion d'Iris, Lula6791, Ur Sarcastic Bitch XD, Hellzz-on-Earth, SmilesX10, babyshan211, lynsay, Princess0771, randomlittleme, mehreen (wow thanks for that review!), journeyfan4life, yellie113**

**Thank you to those who FAVOURITE & ALERT this story...**

**All you readers are amazing and thank you for being so patient with me. I'm horrible for being this long... so forgive me?**

**Hahaha I'm still undecided on killing John Gilbert (as I know most of you want me to make him die a painful death XD)... oh Covenant boys are back... well not all of them ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything... maybe in my dream I own them but really I don't. Just my errors I own ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

"_**She's my daughter Elena and she got kidnapped right under my nose. What kind of mother does that make me?" she cried truthfully of her feelings**_

_John's eyes widened from Bonnie's outburst. His mind was racing from his revelation snapping out of his trance he leaned further against the wall listening into the girls' conversation_

"_**So how's Damon taking in being a father?"**__ John's eyes almost popped out from this second piece of news hearing movement in the room he quickly and quietly made it back into his room closing the door quietly_

_Hearing the footsteps rush downstairs he opened his door slightly to hear the front door open and close_

_John closed his door and grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table pressing the first speed dial number_

_Few rings and finally the other side answered "Yes" the female voice said slyly_

_"They are on their way back to the boarding house to create a plan"_

_"Excellent work John" John heard her curtly speak to him_

_He cleared his throat "I have some very interesting piece of information about the girl you captured Katherine"_

* * *

_Katherine walked towards Kayla pulling out a wooden stack out of her back pocket her heels clicking towards the already weak teen and stabbed the stake into her stomach_

_"Ahhhhhh!" Kayla yelled coughing in pain as Katherine pulled the stake out as the vampires released their hold letting Kayla drop to the floor._

_Katherine bent down to be eye-level to Kayla who looked up angrily "Think about the deal again or next time I'll ram this stake through your heart"_

_Katherine stood up and walked away with the vampires following her as they dragged Darren's dead body out. Katherine let them past her seeing them gone she pulled out a bag with a quarter of blood and tossing it into the cell landing perfectly near Kayla._

_"Wouldn't want you dead... yet Salvatore" Katherine finished closing the door leaving Kayla alone in the cell_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Broken**

_*7am...Salvatore Boarding house*_

"No! We can do this by ourselves!" he yelled at her

"Dammit Damon we don't know how many vampires there may be in that house! We need as much help as we can. I'm calling them that's final!" she yelled back seething at the most conceited vampire she has ever met

"You just don't listen do you?" he yelled back frustrated that the witch couldn't see that Stefan, him and her were enough; heck he'll even ask Alaric to join this trip

"Excuse me? I listened and I suggested we get more help which you happily said was a good idea"

"Yes help from here... like the vampire slayer teacher"

"What's wrong with me calling my boys?" Bonnie angrily asked

"Oh their _your_ boys" Damon raised his hands sarcastically

"Guys!" Elena yelled angrily getting both their attentions

"What!" they yelled in union

"Geez! All this arguing is just wasting time to save Kayla"

Elena looked to Damon "Damon, drop the jealousy and your pride and let Bonnie call Caleb. They did help out at the Founder's day"

"Actually I was going to call Reid and Tyler since their absence from school would not cause much suspicious" Bonnie explained

"Bleach boy and his partner?" Damon cocked an eyebrow

"Damon" Bonnie said warningly

"The more help we get the better so just let her call Reid and Tyler" Stefan said looking to his older brother

"Thank you Stefan" Bonnie smiled sweetly to Stefan knowing it would annoy Damon

_*Knock Knock*_

Damon rolled his eyes and glared at Bonnie "I'll get it and you call your little posse"

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle at his annoyance watching him trudge to the door

Bonnie pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial to Reid's number

"Mmmm" she heard Reid grunt through his phone

"Reid...911"

"What's going on?" he asked suddenly alert

"Do you remember where I showed you that big house in Mystic Falls and said it was the Salvatore's boarding house?"

"Yeah"

"I need you and Tyler to transport here now"

"On our way" Reid said then hanged up on her

* * *

_Meanwhile...while Bonnie was on the phone_

Damon trudged to the door opening it to reveal Jeremy and Anna "What do we owe the pleasure of you two?" he joked

"John and Katherine are working together" Jeremy said cutting straight to the point

"What?" he said as his facial expression shifting to anger immediately

"I saw John listening to Bonnie and Elena's conversation outside Elena's room and told Anna" Jeremy explained then looked to Anna

"Then I overheard John talking to Katherine from Jeremy's room and now we're here to help" Anna said as the two walked pass Damon into the house

Bonnie hanged up and turned around to find Anna and Jeremy "What's going on?" she asked

"Katherine and John are working together"

"What?" Bonnie yelled staring at the two then at Damon who immediately was at her side

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he placed a chaste kiss against the side of her face "We'll get her" he whispered in her hair

"Whoa is this the 911?" the voice surprised Bonnie causing her and Damon to turn and face Tyler and Reid who was motioning between Bonnie and Damon

"Ha. Ha" Bonnie said sarcastically and moved out of Damon's grasp and hugged her two friends

"I'm not surprised you always were attracted to the bad boys" Reid said smirking while Bonnie finished hugging Tyler and rolled her eyes

"Reid, there's no time walking down memory lane. Katherine has kidnapped Kayla"

"Who?"

"The girl that told you of my run-in at Putnam barn"

"Oh sexy nameless girl" Reid smirked remembering her

"Hey! Bleach boy head out of the gutter that's my daughter you're thinking about!" Damon said angrily not liking the smirk upon Reid's face

"Woah...your daughter" Tyler said speechless then looked to Bonnie and finally connected the dots

"Is she..." Tyler started but became speechless once he saw Bonnie nod

"Is she what?" Reid asked annoyed that everyone seemed to know more about this Kayla

"What do you need us to do baby girl?" Tyler asked immediately ignoring Reid's question

"Here's the plan so far?" Stefan said as he motioned for them all to gather into the living room den and begin to formulate their plan to take down Katherine Pierce and save Kayla Salvatore.

* * *

_*Unknown house at the corner of Rose street*_

Kayla leaned her head against the wall of the cell she strength regained from the blood Katherine tossed to her minutes ago. Wiping away leftover blood upon her lips with the back of her hand while taking a deep breathe

Katherine knew who she was now and this just made the situation more dangerous now. Her mum was in more danger than ever and Kayla didn't know what to do. In situations like this it was her dad spurting out the plan and her mum rechecking the reckless plan with her authorities' eyes. She knew deep down they were doing everything in their power to save her but she didn't know how long she could last. Only hours of torture made her kidnapping feel like days now knowing her life has come down to two options, agree and help Katherine or die

Tears welled as she gathered her knees to her chest. She placed her head down letting her curly black hair fall around her face and it was then, when the tears finally fell.

* * *

Katherine heard Kayla's sobs rack throughout her body causing Katherine to smirk outside and now knowing she had finally broken down Kayla Salvatore

* * *

**AN: Yes I know! Why did I leave like that? It just felt right to cut it off there. At the moment typing up Chapter 15... really long so far and is of course the climax of this story! I can't believe I've reached the climax of this story. So hope you are more pleased with this chapter than I was lol :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Chapter 15! Okay I'M SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG! Truthfully it has been uni and my stupid habit of making this chapter perfect. I always suck at climax of stories so I don't know how many times I typed then deleted it *shakes head* I have to split this chapter because I felt like doing it XD so I'm not sure about this chapter it's a bit meh… could totally be better but I can't seem to type better. **

**Moving on to my lovely reviewers ;) Thank you to: jimi18, babyshan211, stefanswifey01, Ur Sarcastic Bitch XD, justareader13, Shawill85, randomlittleme, Lula6791 (thanks for the luck *smiles), SmilesX10, Darkness is mystery, Princess0771, DamonBonnie Salvatore, yellie113**

**Oh and THANKS TO THOSE FAVOURITING AND PUTTING THIS ON ALERT!**

**BEFORE YOU START READING: OMG THE BAMON SCENES ON EP 1… MY GOSH I WAS A FREAKING FAN GIRL SQUEALING WHEN THEY WERE TOGETHER. YOU COULD JUST SEE THE FIRE BETWEEN DAMON AND BONNIE! OK Katherine is exactly how I pictured her and Nina is amazing to act two characters the whole vibe changes and you can [well I can] tell when she is Katherine and Elena. Katherine is a bitch of course but she's the character you just love to hate.**

**I hate to admit it but I actually yelled out "I hate you Damon" when he killed Jeremy… don't yell at me I really hated Damon in that moment I mean I know he was hurt but don't go killing Jeremy *grabs Jeremy close and glare and Damon***

**Jeremy: Umm Theo**

**Me: Yes Jeremy**

**Jeremy: You can let me go so people can read the chapter now**

**Me: Oh yeah I'll just hold onto you so Damon don't hurt you**

**Damon: You know I could snap both of you guys neck just like that *click fingers***

**Me: Ummm yeah okay… back to the story enjoy everyone…while I deal with Jeremy and Damon ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything just characters not in TVD**

* * *

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

_Katherine knew who she was now and this just made the situation more dangerous now. Her mum was in more danger than ever and Kayla didn't know what to do. In situations like this it was her dad spurting out the plan and her mum rechecking the reckless plan with her authorities' eyes. She knew deep down they were doing everything in their power to save her but she didn't know how long she could last. Only hours of torture made her kidnapping feel like days now knowing her life has come down to two options, agree and help Katherine or die_

_Tears welled she gathered her knees to her chest and placed her head down letting her curly black fall around her face then the tears finally fell. _

* * *

_Katherine heard Kayla's sobs rack throughout her body this caused Katherine to smirk knowing she had finally broken down Kayla Salvatore _

* * *

**Chapter 15: Saving Kayla (Part 1)**

_*3pm...Salvatore Boarding House*_

Bonnie leaned against the door frame staring at the bed where her daughter had once occupied mere hours ago. Everyone was downstairs getting ready; it became a little overwhelming for Bonnie so she had excused her to recollect herself. Tonight they were going to confront Katherine and save Kayla. Deep inside Bonnie worried for everyone and this plan to barge in with weapons. What if they were outnumbered? What if someone got killed? What if they were too late?

"Stop" a voice surprised her from behind. Bonnie turned her head to the side tilting it slightly up to look at Damon

"Stop what?" she asked

"You're over thinking, you have that what-if face" he motioned with his finger as he leaned against the doorframe

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at him amused turning to face him with her back; against the other side of the doorframe "My what-if face?"

"Yeah where you scrunch eyebrow down, slightly biting your bottom lips and look in some sort of trance"

Bonnie smiled a little but feeling a little surprise he picked that out "Don't worry we have enough help to get Kayla back" Damon said leaning against the doorframe on the other side of Bonnie

"Even with Reid and Tyler" Bonnie smirked

Damon rolled his eyes "Yes they have proven to be useful"

Bonnie chuckled "Just admit it Damon Salvatore you like them"

"They're tolerable." he corrected her

"So...you and Reid?" Damon questioned

"Real subtle Damon" Bonnie joked but saw the serious expression. Bonnie sighed pushing herself off the frame and stood closer to him

"Yes. Reid and I had a thing"

"Define thing" Damon asked placing his hands against her waist pulling her closer to him with no resistance from Bonnie's side. With her arms folded against her chest it was getting a little uncomfortable so she untangled it and placed it against his chest

"I was thirteen when I first met Caleb and then I met the rest of the group. Reid and I just got along and well we sort of dated during the months I was there" Bonnie explained smiling a little at the memory that didn't comfort Damon

"We ended on good terms. We realised we were better off friends" she assured him

"He was your first?" Damon asked looking to Bonnie

"Yeah he was my first kiss"

"You always seem to attract the bad boys. Although I'm more, bad ass than him" Damon smirked. Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Whatever; helps you sleep at night" she patted him lightly on the chest. She looked down to see Damon's arm had wrapped around her waist and she was literally leaning onto him

"Damon..." Bonnie said knowing this position would lead to more

"Why not? I know you feel the same feelings I feel for you" Damon said staring down Bonnie

Bonnie bit her lip "I've made so many mistakes in my life and have hurt many people including you..."

"Bonnie..." Damon started but she shook her head motioning for that she continue

"You're right Damon I like you. I mean I really like you and that scares me" she said softly her head falling down slightly to hide her tears. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head up and continued

"Katherine hurt you so badly Damon and I'm scared that I..." Bonnie paused choking on her words

"You're scared that you will hurt me" Damon began to laugh

"Damon!" she slapped his chest at him for laughing her for spilling her heart out

"I'm sorry. I think it should be the other way around" Damon said grabbing her face in his hands

"You deserve so much more, a better guy but I'm a selfish guy...vampire" he frowned jokingly causing a small smile from Bonnie

"I want you Bonnie. That's all I know so far. I want to be with you, laugh with you, argue with you, and sure as hell want to kiss you. I know the world won't agree with us but I say screw them because it's you and I witch."

"Okay"

"Okay as in thank you for the speech or okay as in..."

"Okay as in shut the hell up and kiss me" Bonnie said cutting off Damon.

A wide smile washed over Damon's face "About damn time woman" he said before crashing his lips against hers. Bonnie giggled returning the kiss in the same passion as her hands wrapped around his neck while his hands slid down and wrapped around her curvy hips.

Her scent and pulsing blood became intoxicating for Damon causing him to pull away breathing heavily. Bonnie bit her lip breathing heavier for oxygen to fill her lungs. Damon placed a chaste kiss against her lips then another one and another soon they were caught up in another passionate make-out leaving her lips he trailed his kisses against the crook of her neck

"Mmmm" Bonnie hummed enjoying the feel while running her hands through the back of his black hair

"Woah! I can see Kayla coming a few years earlier!" Reid's voice exclaimed causing the two to split a part

"What do you want bleach boy?" Damon growled

"Anna is back" he said. Bonnie looked to Damon as the trio made their way downstairs to meet the rest of the gang in the living room area

"Is Kayla okay?" Bonnie asked instantly once she made it downstairs

Anna turned around and nodded slightly "She's alive that's for sure. She's one tough girl. Katherine seems to putting her through torture for not agreeing to her or just back talking to her"

Bonnie looked to Damon instantly he nodded wrapping his around her shoulders "How many vampires in the house?" he asked

"At least four I counted and Kayla is in the cell in the basement"

"Was Katherine suspicious of you?" Bonnie asked

"I think so, she practically gave me a tour of the place. I didn't even expect her to show me the cell" Anna explained

"She's expecting us" Damon said looking to Stefan

"We can't confront her when she least expects it" Stefan said

"Then I guess we just got to confront her" Damon stated looking to everyone in the room

"So I say lets' give the bitch what she wants then" Reid smirked

"For once bleach boy I agree with you" Damon smirked as the two shared a handshake

* * *

_*8pm...Unknown place...Rose Street*_

"Maybe we should knock" Reid joked as Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Anna approached the house

Damon just looked to Bonnie still not believing that Bonnie kissed him. Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders before either brother could knock down the door it flung open revealing Katherine Pierce in the flesh

"My friends and I have been waiting for you" she smiled coyly then looked to the Salvatore brothers

"Hello Stefan"

"Where's Kayla?" Damon demanded stepping forward but was blocked by the invisible shield

Katherine chuckled at them "Kayla!" she yelled

Silence met their ears "Oops I might have killed her" Katherine smirked within an instant Bonnie lashed her anger out at Katherine causing the vampire to fly back and hit her back against crashing into the table

Katherine simply laughed "Oh you are so powerful Bennett" she said getting up slowly not even in pain from the crash

Bonnie stormed into the house furious her shoes hitting against the marble floor and with a wave of her hand she flung Katherine against the wall. She walked towards her with Reid, Tyler and Anna following behind into the house

Bonnie grabbed Katherine by the throat pulling her up "Where is she?"

Her eyes went black and veins took over Katherine's face "Just cause you know a few tricks don't make you powerful, witch" she mocked Bonnie raising her hands and grabbing Bonnie by the throat

"Remember I've lived a lot longer than you..." Katherine said tightening the grasp while Bonnie's grasp loosened

"...which makes me more stronger than you" she said tightening around Bonnie's neck

Reid and Tyler moved to attack but Katherine looked to the two "Don't even try because I can snap her neck before you get here"

They froze in their spot while Damon growled angrily from the front door unable to get in "Don't worry Damon I won't kill her yet I kind of need her. Now you two boys and that includes you too Anna, will leave and I just might let Damon in" Katherine said looking to the three in the house

Reid and Tyler looked to Damon who nodded "No killing sweetie" Katherine smiled to Damon the same smile that he used to melt to only it now sickened him

Reid, Tyler and Anna walked out while another vampire in the house dragged a compelled woman towards Katherine

"Let only Damon Salvatore in" she ordered the young vampire who turned to women compelling her to let Damon in

"Come on in Damon" the woman happily said out loud

Damon stepped in careful controlling the urge to speed towards Katherine and snap her neck but she still had her grasp around Bonnie's neck

"Close the door" Katherine said then ordered the young vampire with the compelled woman to leave

Once gone there stood in the living room Damon, Katherine and Bonnie.

Katherine released Bonnie tossing her across the floor towards Damon. By her side Damon helped Bonnie up

"Now that I have you two's attention lets' play a game" Katherine smiled childishly stepping towards the couple

* * *

_*Cell in basement*_

"Kayla!" Kayla heard Katherine yell

Kayla struggled with the chains above her head that held her above the ground. She would scream but it was muffled by the cloth drenched in vervain covering her mouth.

"Mmmmahhh" her screams came out muffled

Frustration course through her veins as her teeth bit down on the cloth causing more drops of vervain to slither down her throat.

She hissed in pain as she conjured up whatever strength she had to connect with her water element. The older she grew the more element matured for now she could create ice on her own.

Closing her eyes and clearing her mind. Clearing her mind of the pain from the vervain and gathering her anger up together her eyes snapped opened to only stare out in a trance like state. From the top of the chains the frost of ice began to creep around the metal coating strong layers of ice through the travel down and around the wrist.

Kayla briefly closed her eyes only to breathe through her nose snapping out of her trance. Straining her neck she looked up proudly to see the chains to cover with ice. Taking a deep breath and with one big jerk she broke the chain

"Ahhh!" she squealed through the cloth landing onto the ground on her side with a "oof" leaving her mouth

Sitting up she pulled down the cloth quickly and looked down to the cuffs around her wrists. Smirking she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth bringing her hands together than pulled them apart and quickly

Flexing her fingers Kayla stood up moving her neck side to side she saw a figure walk past her cell and sensed they were a human

"Kayla Salvatore is back" the girl whispered please walking towards her cell door calling the human to come towards her

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? Good...could have been so much better...etc...**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Chapter 15 part 2! Not a long wait ;) You guys are amazing and it's totally true I expect better in my writing but you all show me my paranoia :) It's still short but it has a lot of actions in it... I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys :)**

**THANK YOU TO: Shawill85, SmilesX10, jimi18, Princess0771, bekkarific, justareader13, yellie113, babyshan211, Lula6791**

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON ALERY! **

**So I'm a little sleepy as I'm posting but I re-checked this but excuse the spelling and grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this idea and Kayla Salvatore...(well hopefully something doesn't happen to her in this chapter... *hint, hint*)

* * *

**

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

"_Why not? I know you feel the same feelings I feel for you" Damon said staring down Bonnie_

_Bonnie bit her lip "I've made so many mistakes in my life and have hurt many people including you..."_

"_Bonnie..." Damon started but she shook her head motioning for that she continue_

"_You're right Damon I like you. I mean I really like you and that scares me" she said softly her head falling down slightly to hide her tears. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head up and continued_

"_Katherine hurt you so badly Damon and I'm scared that I..." Bonnie paused choking on her words_

"_You're scared that you will hurt me" Damon began to laugh_

"_Damon!" she slapped his chest at him for laughing her for spilling her heart out_

"_I'm sorry. I think it should be the other way around" Damon said grabbing her face in his hands_

"_You deserve so much more, a better guy but I'm a selfish guy...vampire" he frowned jokingly causing a small smile from Bonnie_

"_I want you Bonnie. That's all I know so far. I want to be with you, laugh with you, argue with you, and sure as hell want to kiss you. I know the world won't agree with us but I say screw them because it's you and I witch."_

"_Okay"_

"_Okay as in thank you for the speech or okay as in..."_

"_Okay as in shut the hell up and kiss me" Bonnie said cutting off Damon.

* * *

_

"_She's expecting us" Damon said looking to Stefan_

"_We can't confront her when she least expects it" Stefan said_

"_Then I guess we just got to confront her" Damon stated looking to everyone in the room_

"_So I say lets' give the bitch what she wants then" Reid smirked_

"_For once bleach boy I agree with you" Damon smirked as the two shared a handshake

* * *

_

"_Close the door" Katherine said then ordered the young vampire with the compelled woman to leave_

_Once gone there stood in the living room Damon, Katherine and Bonnie. _

_Katherine released Bonnie tossing her across the floor towards Damon. By her side Damon helped Bonnie up _

"_Now that I have you two's attention lets play a game" Katherine smiled childishly stepping towards the couple

* * *

_

_Flexing her fingers Kayla stood up moving her neck side to side she saw a figure walk past her cell and sensed they were a human _

_"Kayla Salvatore is back" the girl whispered please walking towards her cell door calling the human to come towards her

* * *

_

**Chapter 15, prt 2: Saving Kayla**

"How about no" Damon seethed standing in front of Bonnie who held onto his elbow catching her breath

"Damon I'm hurt. I thought you love me?" Katherine pouted

"Why would I love a bitch like you?" Damon retorted causing Katherine to laugh.

"Oh but you did..." she said coyly and sped in front of him standing on her tip toes she whispered seductively in his ears

"...you loved_ every _part of me"

Bonnie instantly let go of Damon as he grabbed her by the neck speeding towards the wall and slamming the vampire against it

"The word **loved**" Damon whispered harshly into her ears, tightening his grip around her slim neck.

His vampire form taking over but he remembered why they were here "Where is she?"

Katherine smiled evilly only to quickly get out of Damon's grasp and pinned him onto the ground while straddling him she said proudly "Dead my darling. Now here's the game. Lets' play hide and seek... I will leave Mystic Falls with Bonnie and then you and Stefan can have the fun of looking for us"

Damon growled angrily trying to get out of Katherine's grasp and rip the vampire limb by limb.

"Not a chance bitch" Kayla spoke from behind surprising them all speeding towards Katherine as she tackled her off of Damon

Bonnie's eyes widened watching Kayla and Katherine fight in such speed it was hard to keep up she couldn't risk setting Katherine on fire without taking the chance of setting Kayla by accident. Soon Damon joined in and both he and Kayla had Katherine by the throat against the wall

Kayla looked up to her father smirking "Took you long enough"

"Got a little held up" he motioned to the front door as Reid, Tyler and Anna walked in smirking as they stood by Bonnie ready to fight. Stefan stood by the entrance of the door throwing away an empty gasoline container to the side

"Don't even bother calling your vampire friend, I just snapped his neck while escaping" Kayla smirked

"Yeah and your others friends are ashes and blowing through the wind" Reid spoke pleased

The ground began to shake causing everyone to fall down "Earthquake!" Tyler yelled closing his eyes followed by everyone else blinded from the bright light that flooded the room.

The distraction was just what Katherine needed as she easily got out of the grasps of Kayla and Damon escaping out the back door as the duo fell to the floor.

Kayla squinted her eyes standing up after the shaking stopped, but was shocked to face a familiar face of the future

"I did say next time Salvatore" Katherine smirked and stabbed Kayla with a wooden stake

"Nooooooo!" Damon and Bonnie yelled as anger blurred both of their judgements

Damon violently tossed Katherine off Kayla causing the future Katherine to crash into the wall against the wall hanging mirror. Before she reacted Damon quickly grabbed a piece of broken glass stabbing her in the stomach and then twisted her neck and watched her fall to the ground through his pitch black eyes. All of a sudden she was lit on fire.

Breathing heavily in and out, Damon stepped back and turned to see Bonnie in her trance concentrating angrily at the Katherine's limp body controlling the flames.

Damon saw the portal not far from Katherine's burning body close up. He rushed to Kayla's side who had her now bloody hands over her chest over the wound. She looked down chuckling then up at her father "Look like she got me" Kayla joked closing her eyes.

"Come on keep those eyes open for me" Damon said desperately not caring how girly he sounded cradling his daughter's head in his hand

Kayla struggled to keep her eyes opened but the burning sensation sweep through her veins, throughout her body. Gritting her teeth she gulped back the pain feeling the weakness overpower her

"No. No. No." Damon repeated quickly carrying Kayla bridal style

Tears fell as Bonnie began to lose control of her power as flashes of Katherine stabbing her daughter came to her mind

"We need to get out of here!" Anna yelled as soon as the fire went out of control. Damon quickly passed his daughter to Reid telling them all to get out.

"Get her to the house!" Damon ordered his brother who nodded as they all left, Damon turned around only to rush in front of Bonnie as the fire circled them. The fire burned around them and there was not a chance that Katherine would be alive after this degree of fire

He stared at her tear stricken face as he placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly shook her "Bonnie...Bonnie!"

"It's my fault" she whispered still in her trance

"No! It's not! We got Kayla okay! She's going be okay" Damon bent his head down to look at her eye-levels

"I should have just stayed away from Mystic Falls"

The fire sparked more quickly burning the curtains, the floorboards and moved closer around them. Damon immediately grabbed her face with his hands "You listen to me Bonnie Bennett! You were meant to come back!"

This seem to snap Bonnie out of her trance as the fire's blaze seemed to lessen. Bonnie closed her eyes hating her emotions getting the best of her

"Hey! Listen to me!" Damon said strongly grabbing Bonnie's attention as they both stared into each other's eyes

"You were meant to come back. Because we need you. Right now Kayla needs you. And I...I need you" he spoke truthfully wiping the fresh tears away from her face

"Kayla needs us" he repeated to her again

Bonnie nodded as Damon smirked a little brushing a strand of hair behind her ear "I think you should stop the fire before we burn to death with Katherine"

Bonnie looked up to Damon, like magnets attracting each other; he wrapped his arms around her small body while her arms went around his waist pulling her closer they moved in a poignant manner towards each other and fitted against each other perfectly.

She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes calming herself and the fire burning around them. Damon ran his hands through her hair in soothing motions as he watched the fire around them die down with essence of smoke rising in the room.

Once calm she lifted her head up to look up to Damon "Lets get out of here before the cops start question us" he said hearing the siren of cars miles away heading towards the house.

Bonnie nodded not even questioning him when he lifted her bridal style and rushed back to the Salvatore's boarding house leaving behind the burnt house, ashes of vampires in the woods and the ashes of the future Katherine Pierce in the house.

* * *

_*Salvatore's boarding house- 9:30pm*_

"How is she?" Damon asked immediately placing Bonnie on her feet

"The stake was dipped in vervain and got into Kayla's system and Katherine just missed her heart"

Bonnie gasped but Stefan quickly assured her "She drank most of the blood bags here and seems to be healing but I think she just needs her rest."

"She's still asleep in her room. Tyler and Reid are watching her" Elena said holding a cup of tea in her hand as she stood besides Stefan

"Thank you... both of you" Bonnie said holding back her tears

Damon nodded his thanks not trying to get emotional right now. He quickly grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her upstairs towards their daughter.

"I think they're going to be okay" Elena said. Stefan smiled slightly wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders

"You're pretty amazing you know that"

"I didn't" Elena joked back

"Well you are" he kissed her on the side of her head

"Come on you better show me what's available in the kitchen before Jeremy starts going through it and drive Anna insane" Stefan just chuckled light heartedly feeling the weight off his shoulder a little

* * *

Reid and Tyler sat by the bed in silence watching the unknown girl they had become so protective of in only a couple of days.

"She really does look like Bonnie" Reid noted at the peaceful girl

Tyler nodded in agreement but pointed "Yeah but she's got Damon's attitude scarily"

Reid and Tyler chuckled looking at the sleeping Kayla. They both heard the door open causing them both to stand up in protective position. They relaxed when they saw it was Damon and Bonnie.

Damon let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding seeing Kayla breath evenly in and out in the midst of her sleep. He let go of Bonnie's hands and walked past the two boys to stand by the bed almost two scared to touch Kayla... scared this would be all a dream.

Reid and Tyler had step forward towards Bonnie "We got to go. We missed out on swimming training arriving later might arise suspicion in the school" Tyler explained but Bonnie understood

She quickly pulled them both into a hug with her between them she whispered the two words she could only seem to form "Thank you"

"No thanks Baby girl. We're here for you as you are for us" Reid said pulling back looking at Bonnie who nodded feeling the toll of the day take over her

Tyler kissed her on the forehead "Love you Bon take it easy"

Reid repeated the action "Call us when she wakes up"

Bonnie turned around to see them out but Damon's voice stopped them all "Thank you" he simply said

"No problems" Reid said as he and Tyler nodded to Damon in understanding

Bonnie closed the door turning around to see Damon had pulled Tyler's seat closer towards the bed and was now holding Kayla's hand. He seemed to be in a trance studying Kayla's face as if remembering every single feature of her. Bonnie noticed the many empty blood bags stacked by the corner of the room.

Closing her eyes pushing aside the idea that her daughter almost died; she looked up to the ceiling and silently thanking her Grams or any higher power for keeping _their_ daughter safe. Bonnie made her way to the other side of the bed taking Reid's chair and pulling it closer to the bed and took Kayla's free hand.

She looked at Kayla's bandaged wound that wrapped her whole left shoulder. Although the blood stain clearly outlined the stab wound. Flashes of Katherine stabbing Kayla came to Bonnie's mind causing Bonnie to close her eyes hold back her tears and be strong not only for herself but for Kayla.

"She's okay Bonnie. She just needs rest" Damon assured her still looking at Kayla

Bonnie looked to him and at that moment Damon looked to her "We now just have to wait for her to wake up and besides she has the Salvatore and Bennett genes, so she'd be healing quicker than any supernatural beings" he smiled playfully at Bonnie

Bonnie for the first time in hours laughed...a real laugh. Who knew it would be Damon Salvatore making her laugh?

* * *

**AN: Yay Kayla is ok! Awww this was kind of sweet...yeah I wrote Kayla getting stabbed and I was literally crying... lol see this story has taken over my life (I'm crying over killing my character). Hope you guys enjoyed this...I know I definitely have a couple of chapters left till this story is over *gasp***

**So future Katherine is dead but present Katherine escaped...what does this mean for the future? **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Chapter 16![re-uploaded as I made mistake with year! *smh] THE FINAL CHAPTER *burst into tears* Man I can't believe it's here! *deep breath* I will move on to the thanks now:**

**THANK YOU TO: Jacal Ste. Worme, jimi18, Danielle Salvatore, MinaFTW, stefanswifey01, Darkness is mystery, yellie113, babyshan211, Lula6791, SmilesX10, Princess0771, randomlittleme**

**I SEND OUT AIR HUGS TO YOU ALL! EVEN TO THOSE WHO FAVOURITED AND PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT!**

**Before it gets all mushy and me rambling about how thankful I am for supporting this I'll do that in the epilogue XD**

**Disclaimer: Just own Kayla Salvatore and my errors in this chapter**

**There will be some Italian speaking here and a little Latin… I apologize if it's wrong (but I used Google translation. The only words I know how to write/say in Italian is good morning, yes and no)**

**Italian translation (In the order of the story) [was going to put in the story but it looked weird to me XD]:**

**-Buongiorno: Good morning**

**-Zio: Uncle**

**-Impressionate: Impressive**

**-****Stavo testando il suo italiano: I was testing her Italian**

**-Non più di lingua italiana: No more Italian language**

**-Grazie zio: Thanks Uncle**

**-No, grazie nipota: No, thanks niece**

**-Mi mancherai Kayla: I'll miss you Kayla**

**-Ci vediamo presto ricordi?: I'll see you remember?**

**-****Ti amo bambina: I love you baby-girl**

**-****Tutto andrà bene: Everything will be alright**

**Latin translation:**

**- Time adducere futurum: Time to bring the future**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

_Bonnie looked at Kayla's bandaged wound that wrapped her whole left shoulder. Although the blood stain clearly outlined the stab wound. Flashes of Katherine stabbing Kayla came to Bonnie's mind causing Bonnie to close her eyes holding back her tears and be strong not only for herself but maybe for Kayla._

_"She's okay Bonnie. She just needs rest" Damon assured her still looking at Kayla_

_Bonnie looked to him and at that moment Damon looked to her "We now just have to wait for her to wake up and besides she has the Salvatore and Bennett genes, so she'd be healing quicker than any supernatural beings" he smiled playfully at Bonnie_

_Bonnie for the first time in hours laughed...a real laugh. Who knew it would be Damon Salvatore making her laugh?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16: Saying goodbyes**

_Friday- 6:30am_

_*Salvatore Boarding house*_

Kayla's eyes fluttered open letting it adjust to the scenery. Realizing she was back in her room she felt weight on both of her hands, looking down to see Bonnie on one side of her and then on the other side was Damon. She looked down to notice underneath her thin strapped tank top around her heart area was bandaged.

"How are you feeling?" to a human ear it was a low whisper but to Kayla's ears it was as clear as talking

"A little tortured but much better" she replied looking to Damon

"Do you need some blood?" he asked still worried

Kayla shook her head "No the amount I have had should last me a month" she chuckled causing him to chuckle

Bonnie began to stir and tiredly lifted her head up to see a smiling Kayla. Immediately she sat up asking

"How are you feeling? Do you need to drink some more blood? I'm sure Damon can get you a glass or something..."

Damon and Kayla burst out into laughter leaving Bonnie clueless "What? I'm serious! Doesn't blood heal for you vampires?"

That didn't stop the laughter which soon Bonnie joined realizing her questions asking her daughter if she wanted blood.

"_Yeah this family will not be the definition of normal"_ her eyes widened at her sudden thought but pushed it aside as she looked at Damon and Kayla calming down from their laughter

"I'm okay mamma" Kayla smiled brightly at Bonnie then frowned

"What exactly happened? I just remember getting stabbed" she asked looking between Damon and Bonnie

Bonnie looked to Damon who looked at Bonnie both forcing each other to explain "Seriously, will one of you explain! Both of you always think it's a big job to explain stories" Kayla exclaimed getting impatience with the silence

From their little staring competition, Damon sighed "Fine, fine I'll explain...the short version"

Kayla smiled not caring "After you got stabbed. Stefan and everyone else brought you here and he saved you. The witch and I killed future Katherine. More so your mother cooked Katherine and almost burnt the house down but I stopped her"

"Wow umm thanks" Kayla said a little surprised

"Hey no one messes with a Salvatore especially when they are mine" he ruffled her hair playfully causing her to laugh and push his hands away

Once settled Damon asked the question that had been in his mind for awhile "So am I your father?"

Kayla nodded watching him take a deep and ask "Why did you lie?"

She shrugged her shoulders retorting back "Would you have believed me?"

"Probably not at first but I would've eventually believed it"

"Yeah and you and mum were not exactly on good terms in this time and I was afraid that..."

"Damon finding out you were our daughter would further the drift" Bonnie said finishing her daughter's sentence

Kayla nodded speaking softly "Yeah it sounds stupid now"

"Yeah it does" he responded

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled

"What? Just speaking the truth" he held his hands back in defense of his answer

Bonnie simply rolled her eyes at Damon's blunt answers "Uh huh" she replied

_*Knock Knock*_

"Come in" Bonnie said

"Buongiorno Kayla" Stefan said happily and more relaxed seeing Kayla sitting up. The scene in front of him would have surprised him but funnily seemed normal... if they could have that.

"Buongiorno zio Stefan" Kayla happily replied fluently surprising Bonnie and Damon

"Come ti senti?" Stefan asked loving the feel of the Italian dialect leave his lips

Kayla shrugged her shoulders "Un po 'dolorante ma molto meglio dal sangue" she finished chuckling motioning to the blood bags in the corner of the room

"Impressionate" Damon couldn't help but speak impressed by his daughter... _his_ daughter speaking Italian

"II mio italiano è orrible" Bonnie replied lost in the translation

"You speak Italian?" Damon said surprised and slightly turned on from Bonnie speaking his dialect

Bonnie shook her head "I just said my Italian is horrible. I can speak a little but I'm horrible in translating what others say" she said looking to Kayla who let out another laugh

"Zio Stefan was just asking how I was and I just told him that I was a little sore but much better from the blood they gave me"

"Stavo testando il suo italiano" Stefan teased Kayla

"Argh no more Italian talks please. Too much translation" Bonnie complained causing the two vampires and dhampir to laugh

"Non più di lingua italiana" Damon said laughing furthermore when Bonnie glared at him then raised an eyebrow at him

"No mind killing witch" Damon said instantly

"What mind killing?" Bonnie questioned innocently

"Mmm right" he looked at her

"So lets' have a look at that wound of yours" Stefan said walking towards Kayla. Bonnie stood up allowing Stefan to pass her

Stefan lifted the bandaged to find the wound completely healed "Looks like it's all healed"

"Awesome" Kayla said happily as he removed the bandaged completely then looked to Bonnie stating softly

"Hate to rain on this parade but I kind of need to get home. The longer I stay here in this time the more the future will change" Kayla explained

Bonnie bit her bottom lip nodding a little sad "I understand. What do you need me to do?"

"A time traveling spell."

"I don't..."

"Don't worry I remember it. I was there when Nicholas was doing the spell….well technically I was hiding"

"Nicholas?" Damon questioned

"The sorcerer, that Katherine used to perform the spell. The Gregory families are a very powerful witch line, though they may not exist now since I killed Nicholas's father when I was in the cell"

Damon nodded wordlessly as the tense silence settled in the room. Kayla knew staying back would become emotionally difficult but not this difficult. She needed to get home she was missing her parents, the couple that were still sickeningly still in love with each other. No matter how many times she teased them when they sneaked in random kisses, or when her dad and her have one of their infamous argument of not seeing eye to eye on certain things in her life… like boys. This Damon and Bonnie were not the parents she loved being around. Although; there was one thing that was bugging Kayla for most of her life about her mum, the question that plagued her mind maybe this Bonnie would answer it for her.

"Could I talk to Bonnie alone?" Kayla asked Damon and Stefan

"Why?" Damon asked causing Kayla to roll her eyes at his curiosity

"I just need to ask her something privately"

"Well this is my house so no secrets here. Ask her" he motioned Kayla to Bonnie

Stefan rolled his eyes "Come on Damon. She asked politely for privacy so it's the least we could do"

Damon stood up looking to Stefan and turned to look down to Kayla crossing his arms over his chest "Yeah but you're my daughter, so whatever business you're telling the witch is my business"

"Don't play the father card now!" Kayla said angrily looking at Damon

"Oh I think I just did! And I'll do it again. I'm your dad and you are the kid. So you can't hide any secrets from me" he yelled back sarcastically

Kayla gritted her teeth angrily thinking it wouldn't be so bad if she lit his pants on fire "Kayla calm down" Kayla turned to look at Bonnie

"I know that look. I invented that look. Trust me burning him sounds great but even with me giving him excruciating headaches, unfortunately don't make you feel better"

"Fine" Kayla mumbled

"Great! She has your stubborn, out of control attitude!" Damon pointed out to Bonnie

"I think that's your attitude" Stefan looked at him causing Bonnie to giggle in agreement

"Oh you think that's funny witch" Bonnie nodded biting her lip to hold back her laugh

Stefan chuckled "How about I go downstairs and get the spell ready? What do you need?"

"A playing card, bobby pin and a pen and we'll probably do it near the staircase since that was where the last portal was"

Stefan nodded leaving them alone.

Kayla looked to Damon then Bonnie "Seriously _**dad**_ can you please leave?"

"Nope" he smirked accentuating the 'p'

"Well don't hate the answers mum gives" Kayla retorted looking to the now confused Bonnie who was now seated

"Why did you take the deal? Why did you make the deal with Katherine?"

Bonnie sighed leaning back against the sofa chair she looked to Damon who was staring at her intensely "I was in a dark place and I blamed my Grams death on the Salvatore brothers. I hated them and I swore to protect the town but I didn't believe I could, not without my Grams…" she paused getting teary. Holding back her tears, Bonnie continued

"…I made that deal with Katherine because I was desperate. If killing Damon and Stefan meant I would get my Grams back then I would do that even if it means joining forces with Katherine" Bonnie stated truthfully to her daughter not bothering to look at Damon as she felt his heated stares never leaving her skin

Kayla nodded "I know. I meant the other side of the deal"

"What other side?" Damon asked angrily

This was why she didn't want her father here sensing the anger build inside him while her mother stiffened at the reminder "The vampire device. Why did you agree to change the device to target humans?"

"What?" Damon exclaimed

"Truthfully…" Bonnie started

"That would be nice" Kayla retorted softly

"I agreed just to make Katherine happy so she would let me go and kill Damon and Stefan but I think deep down I knew I couldn't go through killing Damon and Stefan and bringing someone back from the dead wasn't normal. If she did capture me and asked me to change the target to humans but to only target particular humans" Bonnie explained

"Huh?" Damon questioned

Ignoring him Bonnie further more explained "Only a Bennett can magically change the targeting on that device"

Kayla's eyes widened in realization gasping in shock "You were going to, target witches!"

Bonnie nodded before opening her mouth to speak; Damon had angrily sped out of the room. The two girls looked at the door now shut

Kayla looked to her mother in more admiration she had before "You wanted to sacrifice yourself so Katherine would have no chance of changing the device"

"Yeah" Bonnie nodded

"I understand now" Kayla said quietly to herself then grabbed Bonnie's hands holding it knowing how scared her mum would have been if it had come down to her killing herself and leaving Mystic Falls unprotected of a Bennett witch.

* * *

_*Salvatore fireplace*_

Damon held the glass of scotch against his forehead as he looked into the flicking fire

_Stupid witch! What is wrong with her? Getting, herself killed and what for? So these pathetic humans could live! They're not even worthy of her death! What about me? Did she not think about me when she made that deal! Oh wait… her mind was set on killing me. Argh! Stupid feelings! Always fucking confuses everything! _

"Wow Kayla must have said something serious. You've stolen my brooding forehead" Stefan teased sitting down to look across to Damon.

Damon didn't bother looking to his brother but continue to stare angrily into the fire "Real funny Stefan. Really you should reconsider of being a high school student and become a comedian" he said sarcastically

Stefan chuckled "What happened?" he asked

"What happened?" Damon repeated sculling the rest of the scotch. Allowing the smooth alcohol travel down his throat he stood up walking past Stefan placing the empty scotch glass with a thud

"I'll tell you what happened. Did you know that the vampire device can target humans?"

Stefan nodded "Yeah Kayla told me"

"Great I seem to be the last to know everything. Well I bet you didn't know that in the deal that the little spite fire of a witch agreed to with Katherine meant she would help change the device"

"What?" Stefan said in shock

"Oh sorry little brother let me put it in words you'll understand. Witch agreed with slut vampire to kill us but if that didn't work then she promised to change the device to target humans"

Stefan rolled his eyes at his older brother's sarcasm "That doesn't sound like Bonnie"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Let's give Stefan a prize! Because you are correct. Bon Bon was going to change the target to only particular humans and who do we know that is human but is also supernatural beings?"

"Witches" Stefan whispered in realization

"Correct!"

"Wait! Only a Bennett can change that device. Bonnie is the only witch in Mystic Falls. Damon, if Bonnie made that device work to only target witches she would die but then no one could change the targeting of that device unless there's another Bennett we don't know about. Bonnie was going to kill herself"

Damon looked down crossly "Yeah. Kill two birds with one stone huh?"

"Guys, is everything ready?" a voice surprised the brothers

They both turned to see Bonnie and Kayla standing beside each other. Kayla fully dressed with her signature leather jacket. Damon couldn't help but smile at her and seeing them beside each other he could see that they truly could pass as mother and daughter if Bonnie was a little older.

"Yeah all here" Stefan said holding the items in his hands.

"Damon…" Bonnie started grabbing his arm while Kayla and Stefan walked to the location for the spell to be taken place

"Not now witch" he snapped at her causing to quickly retreat her hand away

Damon took a deep breathe and turned to face Bonnie "I can't talk right now. Just think about getting Kayla home safely"

Bonnie nodded obediently "Yeah okay" and walked past Damon

Damon tiredly ran his hands over his face "Stupid emotions" he muttered then walked to Stefan, Kayla and Bonnie.

Kayla placed the card in front of the cross legged Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

"Okay write 'p' on the left side of the card and then 'f' on the right side" Bonnie nodded and did as followed then placed the pen on the ground

Kayla handed the bobby pin to Bonnie "Okay when you place the bobby pin in the middle you say…" Kayla bent down whispering the Latin words into her ears

Bonnie nodded looking sadly to Kayla feeling her heart break of saying goodbye "Don't cry mamma" Kayla cried tearfully and hugged her

Bonnie wrapped her arms immediately around her daughter "I'll…see you soon" Bonnie said has her voice cracked and the tears fell

Kayla shut her eyes tightly nodding into her mother's shoulder pulled back she wiped her eyes "Yeah I'll see you in five minutes"

Bonnie chuckled sadly watching Kayla stand up straighter and pass Bonnie to stand in front of Stefan "Grazie zio"

"No, grazie nipota" Stefan whispered getting a little tearful and pulled her into a hug

"Mi mancherai Kayla" he whispered into her hair

Kayla broke down again "Ci vediamo presto ricordi?"

Stefan pulled back smiling "I know but it wouldn't be the same here"

Stefan wiped her tears releasing the young teen to stand in front of Damon Salvatore.

"So I guess I'll see you around" he said awkwardly

"Yeah" she mumbled

'_Ah screw it' _Damon thought as he pulled Kayla in for a hug

Kayla immediately wrapped her arms around Damon's waist while he kissed the top of her head "You promise you'll take care and be very much alive when go through that portal"

Kayla simply just nodded in his chest as her tears wet his t-shirt but that was the last thing on his mind

"Please stay out of trouble. I can't risk you getting hurt not again. You promise?" he asked again

"I promise papà" she mumbled

"Okay" he whispered scared to let her go but he knew he had to. Pulling back he held her face in the palm of his hands, Closing her eyes and memorising this moment, her father's fingertips brushed against her cheek

"Ti amo bambina" she heard him whisper to her then quickly place a chaste kiss on her forehead and spoke the words she had become so accustomed in her life. Those words her father always spoke that gave her the strength to move on when things got rough

"Tutto andrà bene" Kayla opened her eyes through her tearful eyes she saw her reflection in the exact blue eyes she had inherited

"Tutto andrà bene" she repeated

"Now get on out of here" he joked causing her to laugh. Kayla moved past Bonnie and stood by the entrance underneath the staircase. She looked to Bonnie still cross legged on the floor and Damon and Stefan behind her.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked

Kayla nodded "Oh say goodbye to Zia Elena, Zio Jeremy, Zia Anna, Zio Caleb, Zio Pogue, Zio Reid and Zio Tyler. Just thanks for everything"

Bonnie laughed "I will"

"Oh and dad..."

"Yeah" Damon looked at Kayla curious. Kayla bit her bottom lip not sure if she should tell him...well telling him now and then going to the future does give him sixteen years to wrap his head around what she was going to say

"I'm dating someone"

"What!" Damon yelled surprised by his sudden outraged

"Just be calm when I get to the future. Don't worry this boy is a very nice and respectful boy"

"Code for rude, arrogant jerk" Damon said not pleased that his sixteen year old daughter was dating the opposite sex

"He's not!" Kayla defended her boyfriend

"In the future you can tell us all about this nice and respectful boy say over dinner" Bonnie said winking to Kayla causing her to smile widely and then nodded to Bonnie to let her know she was ready to go home and face the unknown future.

Bonnie took a deep breath and placed the bobby pin in the middle of the playing card. Closing her eyes and connecting her emotion to her powers. Damon and Stefan looked around them as lights and the fire began to flicker with Bonnie's powers

"Time adducere futurum" Bonnie spoke in Latin picturing the numbers of 2031 in her mind. The ground began to shake roughly causing Damon and Stefan to fall on their butts.

Damon and Stefan watched Bonnie's hairs blow with the wind as she and the playing card levitated a little off the ground but she held the bobby pin in it's place. Kayla leaned against the corner of the staircase while objects around the house shook violently. Damon and Stefan closed their eyes quickly from the blinding light that appeared near Kayla.

They opened their eyes to squint a little but caught the last gesture of Kayla Salvatore waving goodbye and then jump into the portal.

Within seconds the portal closed, Bonnie floated slowly back to the ground and the house was once again stilled.

Bonnie took a sudden intake of air. Opening her eyes she whispered tearfully "She's gone"

* * *

**AN: OMG I WAS LITERALLY CRYING BY THE END OF THIS…. I'm such a baby… this story has become my baby XD. Next up is the epilogue to sum up this wonderful story that I have enjoyed so much typing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: The Epilogue! I shouldn't even be posting at this time since I really REALLY should be studying but wrote this up awhile ago and was planning to post it next week but I couldn't wait because I want to focus on my new Bamon story! (which I hope I can post next week or the week after my exams) and I have bookmarked so many Bamon stories for me to catch up on!**

**SO this is it guys! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENCE WITH ME AND STICKING WITH ME ON THIS STORY... I MEAN WOW 228 REVIEWS... THAT'S A RECORD FOR ME... AND TRUST ME THERE ARE SOME AMAZING BAMON WRITERS OUT THERE [EVEN THEY REVIEWED THIS STORY]... SO TO EVEN GET OVER 100 FOR THIS STORY SIMPLY AMAZES ME!**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER: Danielle Salvatore, SmilesX10, jimi18, yellie113, Darkness is mystery, 23bNrAuLcEaYs (Thank you!), Hellzz-on-Earth, babyshan211, Ur Sarcastic Bitch XD, randomlittleme, MinaFTW, Lula6791, justareader13, Infrena.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL HEARTFELT REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS ON FAMILY MOMENTS THE CHARACTERS [OH AND ABOUT KAYLA HAVING A BOYFRIEND HEHEHE YOU'LL LOVE HIM IN THIS CHAPTER]**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED IN THIS STORY. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FAVOURITED AND PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT... GOT A LOT OF E-MAILS OF THAT ;)**

**Kayla's boyfriend will be played by Tom Felton ;) [Not gonna name his character here hehe you will find out more about him just like Damon]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything TVD related because if I did there would be heaps and heaps of Bamon and Stelena scenes (what? I can't help it my heart chooses Stelena and Bamon :P). I do own my grammatical errors **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries…_

_Kayla's eyes fluttered open letting it adjust to the scenery. Realizing she was back in her room she felt weight on both of her hands, looking down to see Bonnie on one side of her and then on the other side was Damon. She looked down to notice underneath her thin strapped tank top around her heart area was bandaged. _

"_How are you feeling?" to a human ear it was a low whisper but to Kayla's ears it was as clear as talking _

"_A little tortured but much better" she replied looking to Damon_

_

* * *

_

"_Why did you take the deal? Why did you make the deal with Katherine?"_

_Bonnie sighed leaning back against the sofa chair she looked to Damon who was staring at her intensely "I was in a dark place and I blamed my Grams death on the Salvatore brothers. I hated them and I swore to protect the town but I didn't believe I could, not without my Grams…" she paused getting teary. Holding back her tears, Bonnie continued_

"…_I made that deal with Katherine because I was desperate. If killing Damon and Stefan meant I would get my Grams back then I would do that even if it means joining forces with Katherine" Bonnie stated truthfully to her daughter not bothering to look at Damon as she felt his heated stares never leaving her skin_

_Kayla nodded "I know. I meant the other side of the deal"_

"_What other deal?" Damon asked instantly_

_This was why she didn't want her father here sensing the anger build inside him while her mother stiffened at the reminder "The vampire device. Why did you agree to change the device to target humans?"_

"_What?" Damon exclaimed_

"_Truthfully…" Bonnie started _

"_That would be nice" Kayla retorted softly_

"_I agreed to make Katherine happy so she would let me go and kill Damon and Stefan but I think deep down I knew I couldn't go through killing Damon and Stefan and bringing someone back from the dead wasn't normal. If she did capture me and asked me to change the target to humans but to only target particular humans" Bonnie explained_

"_Huh?" Damon questioned_

"_Only a Bennett can magically change the targeting on that device"_

_Kayla's eyes widened in realization gasping in shock "You were going to, target witches!"_

_Bonnie nodded before opening her mouth to speak Damon had angrily sped out of the room. The two girls looked at the door now shut_

_Kayla looked to her mother in more admiration she had before "You wanted to sacrifice yourself so Katherine would have no chance of changing the device"_

_

* * *

_

"_Damon…" Bonnie started grabbing his arm while Kayla and Stefan walked to the location for the spell to be taken place_

"_Not now witch" he snapped at her causing to quickly retreat her hand away_

_Damon took a deep breath and turned to face Bonnie "I can't talk right now. Just think about getting Kayla home safely"_

_Bonnie nodded obediently "Yeah okay" and walked past Damon _

_Damon tiredly ran his hands over his face "Stupid emotions" he muttered then walked to Stefan, Kayla and Bonnie._

_

* * *

_

_Kayla placed the card in front of the cross legged Bonnie Bennett._

"_Okay write 'p' on the left so the card and then 'f' on the right side" Bonnie nodded and did as followed then placed the pen on the ground_

_Kayla handed the bobby pin to Bonnie "Okay when you place the bobby pin in the middle you say…" Kayla bent down whispering the Latin words into her ears_

"_Oh and dad..."_

"_Yeah" Damon looked at Kayla curious. Kayla bit her bottom lip not sure if she should tell him...well telling him now and then going to the future does give him sixteen years to wrap his head around what she was going to say_

"_I'm dating someone"_

"_What!" Damon yelled surprised by his sudden outraged_

_

* * *

_

_Bonnie took a deep breath and placed the bobby pin in the middle of the playing card. Closing her eyes and connecting her emotion to her powers. Damon and Stefan looked around them as lights and the fire began to flicker with Bonnie's powers_

"_Time adducere futurum" Bonnie spoke in Latin picturing the number of 2031 in her mind. The ground began to shake roughly causing Damon and Stefan to fall on their butts. _

_Damon and Stefan watched Bonnie's hairs blow with the wind as she and the playing card levitated a little off the ground but she held the bobby pin in it's place. Kayla leaned against the corner of the staircase while objects around the house shook violently. Damon and Stefan closed their eyes quickly from the blinding light that appeared near Kayla._

_They opened their eyes to squint a little but caught the last gesture of Kayla Salvatore waving goodbye and then jump into the portal. _

_Within seconds the portal closed, Bonnie floated slowly back to the ground and the house was once again stilled._

_Bonnie took a sudden intake of air. Opening her eyes she whispered tearfully "She's gone"_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

_Salvatore Boarding house…Friday 2031. 6:30pm_

"Oof" the sound left Kayla's mouth landing on the floor at the bottom of the staircase at the feet of someone

Kayla looked up slowly to see a not an impressed Damon Salvatore arms crossed over his chest

"Hey papa" Kayla said softly lifting herself up but he held his hand out to help his daughter up and pulled her into a hug

"You are either stupid or a Salvatore" he mumbled

Kayla laughed tearfully wrapping her arms around his waist as her head perfectly fitted under his chin "I'm sorry dad"

"Is she here?" Kayla heard her mother yell frantically rushing out of the kitchen to be met with the sight of Damon and Kayla hugging

Kayla pulled back frowning seeing her mother's housewife attire "My baby!" she exclaimed as Damon stepped back and Kayla was engulfed in a tight hug

"Mum, I'm okay"

"Bon I think you need to let our daughter go" Bonnie immediately let go and held her daughter by the shoulders

"You are either stupid or a damn Salvatore!" Kayla and Damon laughed out loud but were silenced by Bonnie's glare on both of them

"Sorry ma"

"You better be! Three days you were missing!" Bonnie exclaimed then closed her eyes by the overwhelm of emotions

"Are you sure the blood healed your shoulder?" Bonnie pulled aside Kayla's jacket and top to inspect the shoulder

"Yeah it's all good" Kayla said as the timer in the oven went off

"Oh snap! Damon, can you take out the roast chicken?"

"I don't see the point of this dinner since we all drink blood" then looked to his daughter remembering the point of Bonnie's cooking

"Who told you that you can get a boyfriend?"

"I'm sixteen" Kayla stated looking to her father while Bonnie had her arms around her shoulders

"And?" Damon questioned then looked to Bonnie

"Bon bon remember that deal we made when you gave birth to her" Bonnie rolled her eyes remembering.

'_I should really stop making deals with vampires'_ Bonnie thought

"Yes honey I do" she answered knowingly

"And what was that deal?" he prodded more from Bonnie's short answer

The witch groaned placing her hands tiredly against her forehead "That Kayla shall not date until you are dead…literally"

"What? That will be like... never!" Kayla exclaimed looking at both her parents

"Exactly" Damon stated smugly, crossing his arms over his chest

"Kay baby can you get the chicken out. I'll talk to your father and you better go and get ready because your boyfriend will be here in an hour"

"You know?" Kayla asked surprised

Bonnie nodded "I'm your mother of course I know and he's good guy"

Kayla squealed in happiness hugging her mother "Thank you!" then sped off to the kitchen

Damon frowned stomping upstairs like a child that had his cookie taken away from him "Damon!" Bonnie yelled but heard their bedroom door slam shut

Bonnie held the bridge of her nose muttering while making her way to their room "My gosh it's like dealing with a kid"

Once in front of the door she opened it to find him seated on their bed "Damon…" she stated softly

He looked up and glared at her "No don't Damon me"

Bonnie chuckled "Why?"

"Because you knew about that deal and you backed out of it" he pouted

Bonnie walked towards him and stood in front of him "When have I actually stayed true in a deal with a vampire. The only deal I've been true to, is me being married to you"

Damon grabbed her hips pulling her towards him causing her to giggle and fall onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he buried his face into the crook of her neck while inhaling her scent

"I'm still angry with you Bonnie Salvatore" he muttered then began placing kisses along her neck causing her to inhale sharply. Even after all these years his kisses sent her body in frenzy even when she became a vampire it just strengthened their love.

"Mmmm Damon we can't, I still have to get dinner ready" she said pulling back earning a groan of protest from Damon

"Fine. I blame you though. You look just so sexy being all housewifey; how can I not resist taking you?" Damon smirked kissing her briefly on her lips while lovingly running his hands through her hair taking the hair tie out and watching it fall perfectly against her shoulders

Bonnie chuckled "Damon I'm just wearing an apron over my jeans and my hair is pretty much a mess"

"That's sexy" he muttered kissing her lips again

Bonnie opened her eyes after the kiss while her hands caressed his cheek and asked "Be nice please"

"But I don't wanna be nice" he whined to her

"Damon. I mean it. I just want to have a normal dinner with our daughter and her first boyfriend"

Damon growled lowly at the mention of the mysterious visitor "He's a good guy, you'll like him plus we know him" Bonnie assured him

"Fine, but let me interrogate him"

"It's not like I can stop you" Bonnie stated as he smirked at her saying

"True. You know we still have to tell Kayla about Katherine"

"That after all she went through she's still alive and running around" Bonnie muttered not pleased that killing the future Katherine really didn't change much

Damon chuckled "Well she hasn't made an appearance since her message this morning" as they both looked to the folded note on Bonnie's dresser table reading only two words _"Still alive"_

Bonnie sighed but spoke determined looking at Damon "Well she better not tonight because I made dinner and I will not have it ruined by her. Tonight is Kayla's night"

"Kayla's night" Damon repeated and placed a chaste kiss upon his wife's lips

"We better go and finish off dinner before this _boyfriend_ comes" Damon said still with distaste of that word

Bonnie laughed out loud standing up "You could at least be happy that your daughter found someone of the opposite sex"

"Hello I'm the opposite sex and I know how our mind work at this age"

"What at a one hundred and…" Bonnie never finished as Damon cut her off

"I meant as a teenage boy. At that age we only one thing on our mind and we are very horny bastards"

"And yet I married you" Bonnie smirked pulling him up towards her

"Yeah you married me. If Kayla is anything like you we should be worried about her choices in boys" he explained while being pulled by Bonnie downstairs to set dinner up

"Damon sweetie, we just have to trust Kayla from now on"

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered as Bonnie began to ordered him around the kitchen

* * *

*One hour later*

_*Knock Knock*_

"I'll get it!" Damon yelled before speeding to the door he heard Bonnie's whisper of 'Don't freak out'

Damon took a deep breath holding back the urge to beat the crap out of the person on the other side. Once in control he opened the door to reveal his daughter's first boyfriend

"No! Not this dickhead!" he yelled and slamming the door immediately before the boy got a word out

"Daddy!" Kayla screeched from the staircase annoyed that her father just slammed the door to her boyfriend's face

"Him! Seriously! Is this some karmic punishment for me?" Damon yelled at his daughter walking towards her meeting at the bottom of the staircase. Bonnie rolled her eyes from the kitchen and just yelled for him to come

Kayla rolled her eyes as Damon ignored his wife's call but he couldn't when he heard her again "Damon Giuseppe Salvatore if you don't come here you will not be getting laid tonight or for a very long time. Shall I remind you I can go on without sex for another whole month?"

Damon winced at that memory "Coming honey!" he said sarcastically making his way to the kitchen

Kayla giggled this was definitely what she missed here. Smiling happily she opened the door and jumped into her boyfriend's arms

"Thank god you're okay" he muttered holding her close to him

Kayla smiled pulling back looking up to him "I'm okay Ryan" she said brushing away his blonde bangs

He bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers then pulled back "Don't do anything crazy like that again without me, okay?"

Kayla stunned speechless as always after his kisses nodded "I won't, I'll just leave the crazy to you"

"No. Leave the crazy to us" Ryan said causing Kayla to smile widely and stood on her tip toe and kissed him

* * *

_*In the kitchen*_

"Awwww he's such a sweetie" Bonnie sighed as both parent listened to Kayla and Ryan communicate

Damon rolled his eyes and mimicked Ryan's words in an exaggerating tone "Leave the crazy to us... Suck-up" he muttered earning a playful slap from Bonnie

"No he's not. Our daughter is dating a sweet guy"

"Sweet? Do we know who he is? Better yet, do you know who his father is?" he whispered angrily

"Damon…"

"I bet this is all part of his plan…" he explained as the wheels in his head began to turn

"Damon…"

"I bet he sent his son to seduce _**our**_ innocent girl only to have him break her heart or maybe…"

"Damon!" Bonnie whispered loudly

"What?" he whispered back in the same tone

"Did you think…oh I don't know? Maybe Ryan actually liked Kayla and that Kayla liked him too"

"But they are so opposite" Damon exaggerated causing Bonnie to chuckle and lazily wrap her arms around his neck

"I think I remember everyone thinking the same thing when we got together"

"Yeah but it was destined for us to end up together" he said proudly placing a kiss on the top of her nose while wrapping his arms around her waist and continued to explain

"She is Kayla Salvatore. She's half vampire, half witch. She's gorgeous thanks to our good genes. She's smart and a good girl maybe a little rebellious but overall an awesome daughter"

"Mmmhmm" Bonnie nodded proud of Damon's speech

"He on the other hand is trouble and bleach boy's son"

"And…" Bonnie said wondering if there was anymore he wanted to say about Ryan

"That's it. He's bleach boy son I think that establish what kind of boy _Ryan Garwin_ is"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her husband's immaturity "Seriously after all these years I would think you and Reid would stop competing in _everything_. Ryan is a good boy so don't give him a hard time and besides _your_ daughter is quite smitten by him"

"Like mother like daughter" he whispered but Bonnie heard placing her hands on her hips she cocked one eyebrow up

"Excuse me? What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean you know... Reid and you dated first and then…." Damon paused

"What?" Bonnie asked caressing his cheek worrying why he went quiet all of a sudden

"You ended up with me. Oh shit! What if she ends up with a guy like me? Or worse marry a guy like me?" Damon began to worry picturing scenarios of Kayla walking into a bar in the arms of a bad boy worst than Ryan or Reid

"Baby, I think we have a long way to worry about her getting married. If it is any consultation I quite love the guy I married and if Kayla even met a guy that comes close to the type of man I married then we'll know she'll have a happy life"

"How do you know what to say?" Damon questioned feeling calm

"Lots of years of practice where my husband worries so many times over his daughter"

"He sounds like a lucky man"

Bonnie smiled "He is and so is she" she replied. Bonnie closed her eyes once she felt Damon's lips upon hers as they both kissed in a passionate manner but was disrupted by a groan of disgust

They pulled apart to find Kayla and Ryan looking at them in disgust but smirking "I think we should start dinner" Kayla suggested couldn't help but smile knowing that the future hadn't changed one bit

* * *

_Present time… 1 week later... Friday 4:45pm_

_*Bennett residence*_

Bonnie sighed once entering her empty home. Her father had left for another business trip yesterday and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. She knew her father had to work twice as hard since her mother bailed out on them when she was young, but it got lonely sometimes and her Grams used to fill that loneliness. Now she had her friends and school to make her forget her empty home during the school week and Elena would always come over on the weekend but ever since she met Stefan that kind of stopped it annoyed Bonnie for awhile but she saw how happy Stefan made Elena and that was enough for Bonnie.

The Salvatore brothers sure turned Mystic Falls upside down for Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head annoyed that her mind wandered to the oldest blue-eyed Salvatore brother who she hasn't spoken to for a week. After Kayla went through the portal, Damon left the house immediately not bothering talking to her like he promised.

"He's not a vampire he's a damn chicken... that's what he is" Bonnie muttered angrily stomping up the stairs entering her bedroom she tossed her bag onto her bed and pulled out her Ipod out

"Music that's what I need" she said knowing it would calm herself and she was by herself. Placing it on her Ipod dock she pressed shuffle as _'Like it like that'_ by Guy Sebastian came on

Laughing she immediately fell into a dancing mood and she needed to be since it was game night tonight. Pulling her cheerleading uniform out of her closet she laid it on her bed and grabbed her panty and bra and walked into her adjoin bathroom leaving it slightly open to hear the music.

Stripping off her clothes she switched on the shower unaware that a visitor hanged outside her window.

_So should I shut my mouth, And should I hide my heart Or should I let it out into the light, That you and him should be apart_

She soaped herself down then ran her hands through her hair wetting it and shampooing it and began singing along with Guy Sebastian

_Is he hanging on...oh, To every word you speak_

_Does he rub your back and play with your hair until you fall asleep_

_I don't think so baby!_

Turning off the shower she grabbed her towel wrapping it around her tightly and stepped out of the shower cubicle. She then grabbed the second towel and wrapped it around her hair. Drying herself down she put on her black bra and panty then wrapped her towel around her again stepping out of her bathroom still singing softly

_Hey-yo, do you like it that?_

_I'm the only one who can love you like that_

_Now hey-yo!_

_Do you like it that?_

_I'm the only one who can love you like that_

"You sure can if you walk around like that?" Bonnie screamed in shock holding the towel even more tightly to find Damon Salvatore standing on the tree branch leading to her bedroom window

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie asked angrily turning off the music

"Better question what are you doing? Seriously leaving the window unlock... anyone can get in" Damon said seriously

"Yeah but you can't so I'm ok" she said sarcastically turning away from him

"Invite me in" he stated hanging onto the branch

"No" Bonnie said strongly and picked up her cheerleading uniform and stalked back to the bathroom

"Come on witch!" he pleaded

Bonnie held the bathroom door open looking to him annoyed and angry "No, you ignored me for a whole week I'm sure you can go longer" with that she slammed the door to show how pissed she was at him

* * *

_Few minutes later..._

Bonnie had changed but she didn't want to leave the bathroom because that meant she had to face him which she really didn't want to at the moment

"Judgey! I know you already have gotten dressed...remember vampire hearing"

"Ugh!" Bonnie groaned looking at herself in the mirror; she took off the towel that was wrapped around her hair and placed both towels in the hamper. She took a deep breath and opened the door and walked towards her window but stood a bit far so she would be out of Damon's reach

"Invite me in please witch"

"No"

"I could fall"

"And you can just get back right back up"

"I'm sorry" Damon said silencing Bonnie. He took that as his cue to continue

"I know I said we would talk after Kayla left but she was gone and I was angry with you and myself. I didn't know how to deal with what I was feeling ok? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Bonnie bit her lip holding back her emotions "Don't make me regret this Damon but come in" she said softly but he heard and swiftly jumped into her room.

He stepped towards her but stopped when Bonnie stepped back her arms around herself in protection "Bonnie..."

"No don't Bonnie me. Ok now you listen to me because I think I deserve that" she spoke with a shaking voice. She pictured herself being strong in front of him but too much had happen in the past days that was hard to ignore her feelings for him.

Damon nodded solemnly and sat on her bed. Taking a deep breath she began "The week you didn't speak to me and that really made me upset..."

"I'm sor..." Damon didn't finish his sentence once Bonnie held her finger up to silence him

"Still talking Damon" he quickly shut his mouth and listened

"I'm not that girl Damon. I'm the independent one, the one that never really needed a guy to make her feel better or be the one there to help her not feel self-conscious of herself; that's all Elena and Caroline. I've never really depended on anyone except Caleb and the guys but they live in Ipswich but here in Mystic Falls I've always been let down; the last person I trusted everything in my life was my Grams and now she's gone it just has been me and I began to accept that" Damon watched Bonnie in the midst of her speech letting it all out as his head went from right to left with Bonnie's pace then she paused to look at him

"Then you happened. I don't know how or even when it happened but it happened. I started to become dependent on you maybe not completely but in the back of my mind I knew you would always be there to save me and I hate it" Bonnie finished with tears in her eyes

Damon stood up silently and walking towards her as she stood still and continued her rant "I hate that you're different so you can understand how I feel. I hate that you drive me insane but you can make me laugh. I hate that you have this hard shell around your emotions but you can be so caring towards me. I hate that you're a vampire the very creatures I was taught to be against but I'm not because I know that you will protect me" she looked up to Damon who now stood in front of her in silence. Tears fell from her green orbs as she felt his fingers brush them away and held onto her face

She closed her eyes from his touch and spoke softly still in a quivering tone "I hate that you're the reason I'm a mess but deep inside I know you can save me. And I hate that it was only a week... but I missed you." she ended quietly opening her eyes to be met with darken blue eyes

"I'm not sorry" he replied watching Bonnie's eyes widen in hurt and pull away but his grip around her face stopped her.

Caressing her cheek he looked deep into the witches' eyes, "I'm not sorry that I'm different because it makes me understand you. I'm not sorry that I drive you insane because that's one of my many talents to drive everyone insane."

Bonnie chuckled tearfully at Damon causing him to smile "I drive you insane because it's a bonus to hear that laugh of yours. I'm not sorry that I switch off my emotions because being with you teaches me that it's ok to love again and it's ok to make these corny cheesy Stefan speeches to you. I'm sure as hell not sorry that I'm a vampire because I know I can kill anything that tries to harm you"

He placed a chaste kiss on Bonnie's forehead causing an involuntarily shiver from her "I am sorry though. I'm sorry that I made you this mess but it makes me want to save you and protect you from everyone. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you for a week but I'm here now and not going anywhere. I missed you too; some nights I just wanted crawl through your window and crawl into bed with you and hold you. I hate that I made you cry but I love that I can be here and wipe those tears away" he brushed away the leftover tears upon Bonnie's face

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he said to her seriously brushing a strand of Bonnie's brown hair behind one ear

"You promise" she whispered scared

"I promise" he whispered back leaning now his lips so close to hers. Bonnie took a deep breath from the intensity of this moment hearing him whisper again

"I promise" then she felt his lips upon hers.

* * *

**AN: *holds back tears* I hope you guys enjoyed this epilogue I kind of wanted it to keep it simple but not do the whole cliche they fall in love straight away so of just the beginning of the Bamon relationship.**

**Now onto other related news... there are two stories I'm working on:**

**1./****Bonnie and Tyler are best friends a lot tighter than Bonnie and Elena and he's very protective of her. Not many know of Bonnie's close friendship with Tyler. I'm going to go with the episodes but twisting to my AU due to Tyler and Bonnie's friendship and of course there will be Bamon romance! It will be a slow building one ;)... **I started it when 2x04 aired but it's going to be a Tonnie friendship. I was inspired by Kat Graham saying that we don't really know much about Bonnie's family and I know recently we found out that her mother bailed and her dad isn't home as much but in the story I'm having her mum there but her dad to be a really mean guy [think Dan Scott from One Tree Hill...that kind of mean].

**2./I've also almost finished a Bamon one-shot... was inspired by Smallville 10x04 "Homecoming" episode. So check that ep out if you want to or not**

**Hopefully I'll have these stories up next week or the week after if not it's probably cause I should focus on my other fanfic but other than that I say that's it!**


End file.
